Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Han pasado siete años desde la última vez que Naruto estuvo con Hinata. Siete años, desde que la heredera del Clan Hyūga decidió sacrificar su futuro por la paz. Sin embargo, cuando la Luna es atacada, quedando sumergida entre las sombras, Hinata regresa a Konoha huyendo de un nuevo enemigo. Pero para sorpresa de todos, no regresa sola (NaruHuna / ToneHina)
1. Prologo

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _ **Disclairme:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kinomoto, yo solo soy una soñadora que se atrevió a escribir. _

* * *

**Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar.**

* * *

.

 **PROLOGO**

 **.**

* * *

—Hinata, permite que nos casemos.

Una frase, cinco palabras. Y su mundo parecía haberse tornado de cabeza.

Observó al hombre frente a ella. Sus cabellos blancos se mecían suavemente y sus ojos –de un azul claro, tan distinto al del cielo en verano- le dedicaban una mirada cargada de extrema dulzura, como si ella fuera un sueño anhelado que se ha vuelto realidad. A su alrededor, las luces y sombras jugueteaban con la superficie de los enormes cristales, sobre las rocas y las burbujas de genjutsu que flotaban a su alrededor.

— ¿Casarnos? —repitió, confusa, perdiendo por un instante su postura defensiva.

Dejó caer sus brazos y sus puños se deshicieron. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Hanabi en sus recuerdos se llevó consigo cualquier rastro de sorpresa. Así que volvió a adoptar las formas del Jūken y frunció su ceño: —¿Qué estás diciendo? Suelta a…

Una esfera de energía les rodeo, como oro líquido, interrumpiéndola. Toneri dio un paso acercándose a ella.

—Tú hermana está en mi castillo, he tomado su Byakugan —dijo, y una imagen comenzó a reproducirse en aquella cúpula de luz.

Y entonces la vio, como una criatura frágil e inofensiva, sin sus ojos, con una venda cubriendo las cuencas vacías en cambio. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, aunque ella se negó a dejarlas salir. Escuchó cada palabra de Toneri, mientras sus ojos se perdían en el rostro de su pequeña hermana menor. Después de todo, en ese momento, no era ningún ninja, ni una prodigio, o la pequeña favorita del clan Hyūga. No. Tan solo era una niña, indefensa, atrapada en una jaula de oro sin sus ojos, como un ave ciega.

El hombre hablo de su clan, de Hamura Ōtsutsuki, el hermano menor del Sabio de los Seis Camino, de la Tierra, de cómo el camino Shinobi se había distorsionado y el mundo había cedido ante las guerras. Sobre su deber, como el único descendiente de su clan, así como el decreto divino de su antepasado. Sin embargo, también pudo ver más allá de sus palabras, apreció el sacrificio de su estirpe, su obligación como guardián y la desdicha de aquella familia confinada a una vida de obligación, de alguna forma tan parecida al _Boke_ y su sello del pájaro enjaulado. Apreció la soledad de Toneri, aferrado a su deber y resguardando el tesoro de los Ōtsutsuki en una misión en solitario. Y vislumbro su sueño de un nuevo mundo.

Pero Hinata no podía creerle.

Quizá en otro tiempo, durante la guerra, cuando la sangre de Neji salpico su vestimenta; un hombre como Toneri, con su voz suave y profunda, le hubiera convencido. No obstante, ya habían pasado dos años desde entonces, la paz lentamente se extendía por el mundo y este comenzaba a cambiar. Paso a paso, con la llegada de las nuevas estaciones, la paz iba floreciendo en las naciones ninjas. Y ella confiaba que no habría más guerras ni derramamientos de sangre; después de todo, ella creía en Naruto-kun y la voluntad de todos los que habían dado su vida por aquella nueva era de paz.

—Cásate conmigo, Byakugan no Hime —volvió a insistir el albino —. Juntos podemos restaurar el clan de Hamura, comenzar un nuevo mundo como los verdaderos descendientes del Clan Ōtsutsuki… —extendió su mano hacia ella —No me dejes solo en este sueño.

" _No me dejes solo…"_

Sus ojos se abrieron en toda su extensión, la sorpresa curveo sus labios.

De alguna manera que ella no podía explicarse, sus ojos, los más puros del clan, pudieron ver la verdad. Al niño de cabello blanquecino que recorría en solitarios los fríos pasillos de un castillo desolado, o al adolescente que observaba la lejanía de un paraíso en verde y azul que se perdía entre las llamas de la guerra, y al hombre sentado frente a un centenar de tumbas sin nombres, cubiertas de polvo y secretos. Un hombre con una misión, sin recompensa ni compañía.

Y lo supo, sabía cómo recuperar a su hermana y salvar a la Tierra sin llegar a ninguna clase de confrontación.

— ¿Sí acepto, dejarías a la Tierra en paz? —preguntó, bajando la cabeza y desviando su mirada hacia sus pies.

No era necesario que se iniciara otra guerra, ni que se perdieran más vida; nadie más debía sacrificarse por ella nuevamente, su hermana podría ser libre y recuperar sus ojos. Ella podía ser útil, sin que se derramara más sangre. Lo único que debía hacer era terminarla bufanda que llevaba escondida en su bolso, entregársela a Naruto-kun junto con todos sus sentimientos…

Y después, tan solo debería dar un paso al frente, hacia él, sin mirar atrás.

—Los habitantes de la Tierra son los que han pecado —contestó, como si aquellas simples palabras pudieran explicar toda su vileza. Sus ojos –no, los ojos de Hanabi- le dirigieron una mirada afilada, antinatural.

—Pe-pero… —tartamudeo y se odio por hacerlo en ese momento, apretó los puños y dio un paso hacia adelante — Ellos lo están intentando, las cosas están cambiando. La paz… estamos construyendo una nueva era de paz.

El joven frunció el ceño, pero no agrego nada más. Lo estaba perdiendo. Sí no hacía nada, aquel hombre destruiría la tierra. Tenía que alcanzarlo, de alguna manera.

Se llevó la mano al corazón, aferrándose a ese pequeño brillo de esperanza. Ella podía, tenía que cambiar el destino de todos, evitar la destrucción de su hogar.

—Solo una oportunidad —susurro, alzando la vista y clavando la mirada en aquel holograma —. Diez años, sí en diez años la guerra vuelve a estallar, te prometo que no te detendré.

Él la miro, sin decir nada a cambio. Era una promesa audaz, algo que se escapaba de sus manos, pero era la única pieza que tenía al alcance de sus manos. La única pieza que podía alterar el juego a su favor. A diferencia de Shikamaru o su padre, ella nunca había sido una mente estratégica.

—Me quedaré contigo —continuó, dando otro paso hacia adelante —. Me casare contigo y reconstruiremos el clan de Hamura, pero en cambio no destruyas a la Tierra.

Toneri sonrió con arrogancia.

—¿Sabes que puedo forzarte a venir conmigo y reconstruir el clan Ōtsutsuki? ¿Sabes que puedo hacerlo y aun así cumplir con el decreto celestial? —inquirió —¿Sabes que no necesito de tú aprobación?

Lo sabía, pero…

—Pero sí eso pasa, seré yo quién te detenga —afirmó, con más coraje del que sentía —. Y sí no puedo vencerte, acabaré con mi propia vida.

Por lo que le parecieron siglos, él no dijo nada más.

—¿Por qué defiendes un planeta tan corrupto? —preguntó, rompiendo el silencio que los envolvía.

—Porque es ahí donde está mi corazón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tejía, rápido y sin detenerse.

Mariposas de luz revoloteaban a su alrededor, iluminando la superficie de un lago artificial, manteniendo las sombras lejos de ella. Sabía que Naruto estaba a un par de pasos de distancia, apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, protegiéndola en silencio. Podía sentir su presencia, como la calidez del mismo sol, envolviéndola y disipando todas las dudas de su alma, otorgándole las fuerzas para mantenerse en pie y de esa manera cumplir su camino ninja. Y Hinata quería agradecerle tanto, decirle todas las cosas que guardaba en su pecho, pero ya era muy tarde para ello.

Por un instante elevó la mirada al cielo y apreció el mar de estrellas, las cuales parecían más brillantes que en la Tierra.

Sintió que el rubio se movía, sus pasos amortiguados por el césped y su aroma –a sudor y tierra mojada-, la alcanzaron, despertando deseos ocultos en su pecho. Cuando la llamó, fue como sí acariciara su nombre con su voz.

Ella quería decirle las palabras de toda una vida y, sin embargo, solo pudo hablar de Hanabi y la bufanda que tejía, de lo culpable que se sentía por no partir en su búsqueda en ese preciso instante.

—Has recorrido todo este camino para rescatar a Hanabi-chan —dijo, y supo que eran las palabras que necesitaba para continuar.

Ella era la luz para Hanabi, su hermana mayor. Aunque Naruto era su sol, Hinata sabía cuál era su deber.

—Sí tan solo me hubiera quedado en casa… —y no luchar por un imposible, quiso decir.

—¡Yo salvare a Hanabi-chan! No te preocupes —sí, él lo haría. Pero ella salvaría a la Tierra.

Había visto la verdad, el decreto de Hamura. Sabía que Toneri estaba equivocado, pero solo ella podía convencerlo.

 _Él le había prometido…_

 _Que sí ella aceptaba…_

… _todo sería diferente._

—Arigato gozaimasu —dijo, y esas _gracias_ no era solo por sus palabras. Era por todo.

Por no rendirse, por siempre sonreír a pesar de las adversidades, por ser su ejemplo a seguir y la luz en sus días más oscuros. Por hacerla reír, por apretar su mano en la guerra y llorar a su lado cuando Neji partió. Esas gracias era por toda una vida de recuerdos e ilusiones.

—Eres tan amable, Naruto-kun —dijo, solo porque fue la única frase que escapó al nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

—Oye —comenzó, llevándose la mano a la nuca —, no estoy siendo amable contigo solo porque _te amé_. De verdad me preocupo por Hanabi.

 _Te amé_. Dos palabras. Cinco letras.

¡No, no ahora! Hinata quiso llorar, o reír, o simplemente morir en ese instante. La vida era una perra que jugaba con sus sentimientos.

—¿Eso de ahora…? —se atrevió a preguntar, incorporándose. No, no podía ser verdad, debía ser su imaginación — ¿Qué fue?

Naruto bajo la mirada y el mundo dejo de brillar.

—De verdad me preocupo —dijo, entonces sí había sido su imaginación.

Era tan tonta, tan solo una soñadora. _Ilusa_.

—Hinata —la llamo Naruto, y se hundió en sus ojos azules como el mismo cielo de verano—. _Te amo._

O no, quizá no estaba equivocada.

" _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?"_ Pensó, y sus manos se aferraron a la bufanda que por tanto tiempo había tejido.

Quizá…

El sonido del agua rompió el silencio que los rodeaba, atrayendo su atención.

No, ya había tomado su decisión.

Naruto desvió la mirada curiosa, aunque ella sabía muy bien quién se acercaba. Después de todo, lo había estado esperando cada noche desde que lanzo aquella propuesta. La plataforma sobrevoló la superficie del agua, surgiendo de las sombras y siendo iluminada por la luz de la falsa Luna. Toneri brillaba, con sus ropajes claros y su cabello blanco, como una especie de espíritu de la noche, y entre sus brazos se encontraba el cuerpo inconsciente de Hanabi.

Inmediatamente, Naruto salió a su encuentro, adoptando una postura defensiva. Ella solo se abrazó a sí misma, este era el final. El final de una historia que nunca tuvo un verdadero comienzo.

—¡Toneri! —gritó Naruto — ¡Hanabi!

—Silencio —sentenció aquel ser sobrenatural, haciendo levitar el cuerpo de su hermana hasta los brazos de Naruto.

Él la envolvió entre ellos de forma protectora. Hinata dio un paso, luego otro. Había tomado una decisión.

—He aceptado —afirmó Toneri, dirigiendo su rostro hacia Hinata —He cumplido mi parte del trato, espero tú respuesta, Byakugan no Hime.

—¿Aceptado? ¿Respuesta? ¿Hime? —repitió Naruto, confundido —. ¡Hinata no tiene nada que responderte!

Sin embargo, ella sí tenía una respuesta.

Se adelantó hacia Naruto, alargo sus brazos hacia él y envolvió en aquella bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello, dejándolo anonadado y sin saber qué hacer, la sorpresa se reflejaba en sus ojos. Se acercó un poco más, depositando un beso en la frente de su hermana, lamentando no poderse despedir de ella. Ni de su padre. Ni de Kiba-kun, ni Akamaru, ni Shino-kun. Ni de Kurenai-sensei, ni Mirai-chan. Ni de nadie. Las lágrimas amenazaron con desbordarse por su rostro, pero de alguna manera las contuvo.

—¿Hinata? — inquirió Naruto, sin entender, mientras ella se apartaba de él y caminaba hacia la plataforma.

Un paso, luego otro detrás de ese y así, hasta que sintió que los brazos de Toneri la envolvían, acercándola a su cuerpo. Su aliento la golpeo, y a diferencia de Naruto, su aroma le estrujo el corazón.

Ladeo su cabeza, tan solo para ver por última vez al que había sido su sol en la Tierra.

—Naruto-kun, sayōnara.

Y con aquella despedida, su camino ninja se desvaneció.

* * *

 _ **Notas:** ¡Hola, hola! Es la primera vez que escribo para este fandom, y esto gracias a que por fin, después de años y años de intentos fallidos, me he podido ver Naruto hasta el fin (con películas incluidas). ¿Y qué les puedo decir? ¡Lo ame! Sin embargo, como soy una soñadora incontrolable, no puedo evitar pensar en cómo hubiera sido la historia sí esto o lo otro hubiera sido distinto. Así que, a pesar de lo vieja que estoy para escribir fic, me atreví a subir esta historia._

 _(¿La verdad? Tengo varias historias pensadas, pero vamos poco a poco...)_

 _Como se habrán dado cuenta, esté es un AU (Universo Alterno), donde Hinata acepta casarse con Toneri, dejando a Naruto y a todos sus seres queridos atrás. Pero esto es solo la premisa. ¿Qué pasara? Ya veremos. La historia está diseñada para durar diez capítulos (incluido prologo y epilogo), de los cuales, ya tengo escrito tres. Pretendo publicar mensualmente, aunque el próximo lo subiré el 8 de Mayo._

 _Gracias a quién se tome su tiempo para leer esté nuevo proyecto._

 _¡Nos leemos!_


	2. I

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _ **Disclairme:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kinomoto, yo solo soy una soñadora que se atrevió a escribir._

* * *

 **Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I.**

 **Las sombras que cubren la Luna.**

* * *

Era una noche tranquila, silenciosa.

El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, con sus llamas danzando y entrelazándose entre sí, coloreando la estancia en tonos rojizos y amarillos; los cuales, contrastaban con la oscuridad que se apreciaba desde los enormes ventanales. El viento que se colaba desde el exterior, acariciaba las pesadas cortinas a su paso, que ondeaban a su toque, y soplaba los secretos que cubrían los viejos libros y pergaminos, los mismos que aguardaban en las estanterías, esperando pacientes, a que algún alma curiosa quisiera descubrir lo que sus páginas ocultaban.

Sentada en un mullido sillón, una joven mujer movía hábilmente sus manos, armadas con agujas y lana, tejía sumida en sus pensamientos. Sus manos pequeñas y de dedos largos, se movían con habilidad, rápidos, mientras que el tejido de un color oscuro comenzaba a tomar forma sobre su regazo. El aire estaba impregnado con el olor de flores secas y libros olvidados, fragancia que de vez en cuando le hacía fruncir la nariz, aunque hace años que debería haberse acostumbrado a ella.

Y es que, en aquella habitación, el tiempo marcaba su propio ritmo, a veces demasiado rápido y otras, extremadamente lento, o al menos eso pensaba la mujer sin abandonar su delicada tarea.

Un destello de luz llamó su atención, sus manos se detuvieron y sus ojos blanquecinos – _tan misteriosos como la luna_ \- tropezaron con una luciérnaga solitaria, hecha de pura luz y nada de materia, pero cuyas alas revolotean como sí realmente estuviera viva. El pequeño insecto no fue el único en invadir su campo de visión, de repente ya no solo era uno, sino dos y tres, hasta que una decena de insectos de luz la rodearon y una tímida sonrisa floreció en sus labios. Sin embargo, sus sonrisas ya no son como las del pasado, aunque estas ya no cargan con el peso _de lo que no pudo ser_.

Es entonces, entre insectos hechos de luz, que sus ojos se encuentran con una mirada tan distinta a la suya que a veces le duele en el pecho, y la idea de que _no tiene el tono correcto de azul_ revolotea rápidamente por su mente, antes de desaparecer en los rincones oscuros de sus secretos. Dejó caer sus manos sobre su regazo y la sonrisa que se dibuja su rostro es mucho más auténtica, casi real, una llama en la oscuridad.

Y su sonrisa es correspondida por una igual, mucho más inocente y fresca. Una risa cantarina rompe el silencio, haciendo que las llamas vibren y los insectos de luz alcen vuelo.

—Son hermosas, Himeko-chan —dijo al rozar con sus dedos una luciérnaga que estalló con su simple tacto —. Cada vez son más hermosas, estas mejorando.

La risa infantil vuelve a estallar, como fuegos artificiales, y la mujer no pudo evitar pensar que es el sonido más hermoso que ha escuchado.

—Otōsan me ha estado ayudado —respondió la niña, enredando sus manitas alrededor de la manga de su kimono — ¿Qué haces, Okāsan?

—Tejo una bufanda para tú padre, pronto comenzará a hacer frío —dice, acariciándole la mejilla.

— ¿Y a mí también me vas a tejer una bufanda? —pregunta, rozando con la punta de sus dedos la prenda en el regazo de su madre.

—Claro, me tienes que decir de qué color la quieres.

— ¿Puedo elegirlo? —inquirió, emocionada.

— Sí, ya pronto cumplirás cinco años, ya comienzas a ser una niña grande.

Y la sonrisa en su rostro brilló más que las estrellas en el cielo.

— ¡Quiero que sea blanca! —Dijo, llevándose las manos al pecho —Como el cabello de Otōsan, como tus ojos Okāsan.

Ella asintió, sin poder negarle nada a su estrella en aquella oscuridad.

—Blanco, será…

Su hija le dedicó una nueva sonrisa con sus mejillas sonrojadas, antes de dar vuelta en su propio eje. Su cabello danzando junto con su yukata, un torbellino de negro azulado y colores brillantes, y por un breve instante no hubo nada más en el universo que su _pequeña princesa_. Las luciérnagas continuaron su frágil vuelo cuando la niña tomó asiento en un mullido sofá cercano al fuego, la mujer volvió a posar la mirada en la bufanda de un verde oscuro - _no roja_ -, retomando su tejido.

— ¿Dónde está Otōsan? —preguntó la niña, había cubierto sus hombros con una cobija hecha de parches y trozos de tela, y sus ojos - _tan diferentes a los suyos-_ fijos en el fuego.

—Dijo que iría a meditar, debe estar en el templo —respondió, sin apartar la mirada de su trabajo.

—Lo esperare.

Y entre ellas no hubo más palabras, no era necesario. La estancia se sumió en un silencio acogedor, cálido, que las abrigaba.

La mujer no se percató del paso de tiempo hasta que las llamas de la chimenea murieron y la última luciérnaga se apagó, dejándolas sumidas en la oscuridad a excepción de las luces de las estrellas que se filtraban por las ventanas. Con un suspiro, dejó la bufanda en un cesto junto a la lana y las agujas, y posó su mirada en la pequeña que ya dormitaba en el mueble. Se permitió ese momento para deleitarse con la imagen.

Con elegancia se incorporó, avanzando con pasos pequeños hasta la pequeña e inclinándose frente a ella. Con delicadeza le acaricio la mejilla, depositando un beso sobre su frente.

 _Himeko_ era su tesoro. _Su princesa._

Los pasos que resonaron por todo el lugar la obligaron a desviar la mirada hacia la puerta, justo en el momento en el que esta se abrió. El hombre que entro andaba con paso calmado, llevaba una túnica oscura que contrastaba con su pálida piel y su cabello tan blanco como la nieve, sus rasgos eran fuertes, aunque sus gestos eran más bien delicados. De brazos fuertes, su altura la superaba por varios centímetros y le otorgaba un porte imponente, que en aquel castillo lleno de silencios y soledades se tornaba en leyenda. Sus ojos permanentemente cerrados ocultaban los secretos de su nombre, la verdad de su herencia.

—Toneri-sama —le saludó, incorporándose y dedicándole una leve inclinación.

El hombre se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella, llevando su mano hasta su mejilla y acariciándola con anhelo, con tal suavidad como sí temiera que su tacto la haría estallar en polvo estelar, justo como las luciérnagas con las que jugaba su pequeña.

—Hinata-hime —susurró, provocándole un suspiro —. Pensé que estaría durmiendo, _mi señora_. El fuego ya se ha apagado.

Ella asintió.

—A penas me di cuenta de lo tarde que era, iba a llevar a Himeko a la cama para prepararme a dormir.

Toneri se acercó a la niña, tomándola entre sus brazos. Delicado, casi como sí la idolatrara.

—Himeko-chan quería esperarte, supongo que quería desearte las buenas noches.

—Lamento no haber llegado antes, pero me encargaré de llevarla a la cama.

—Te acompañaré, _anata_.

Sus pasos eran el único sonido que perturbaba el silencio de aquel castillo, aunque durante el día su hogar se encontraba lleno de movimientos y bullicioso gracias a las risas de Himeko. Pero por las noches, aquel lugar se sumía en un silencio acogedor, o al menos así lo apreciaba Hinata. A pesar de que hubo un tiempo en el que aquel silencio la consumió, hundiéndola en una oscuridad tan profunda que por instantes pensó que la destruiría. No obstante, el tiempo pasó, sanando heridas y sembrando sentimientos, hasta que su corazón roto volvió a sentir y la luz comenzó a filtrarse entre la nebulosa que en ese momento era su alma.

El cuarto de Himeko se comunicaba con el suyo, y se trataba de una estancia amplia, repleto de libros de historias, lienzos, acuarelas y juguetes de madera y porcelana. La cama se alzaba en el medio, alta, cubierta de telas de colores y almohadones mullidos, un pequeño palacio dentro de un castillo. Como si se tratara de un sueño dentro de otro sueño.

Toneri la dejo en el medio de ese mar de sedas y algodón, la cubrió con una sábana delgada y luego con una cobija de lana, beso su frente y acarició su cabello oscuro con sus dedos pálidos. Ella hizo lo mismo, beso su mejilla y le susurro unas buenas noches al oído, antes de guiar al hombre a su habitación.

Había pasado siete años desde el momento en el que acepto ser la princesa de ese reino de un solo hombre, desde entonces había estado ocupando aquella habitación, que en un principio se le antojó una jaula hecha de oro e ilusiones, y que ahora consideraba un nido entre estrellas y polvo lunar. Ya no olía a abandono ni humedad, sino a flores e inciensos, a un perfume que le recordaba a su infancia, al regazo de su madre y las ansiadas miradas de orgullo de su padre.

Sintió las manos de Toneri rodear su cintura, su aliento sobre su cuello y sus labios sobre sus hombros. Era un gesto delicado, una súplica sencilla. Era la forma de su esposo de pedirle permiso, o pedirle perdón por todos los errores cometidos. Y ella, quién se había acostumbrado a sus toques, hasta el punto que los anhelaba con la misma pasión con la que su marido lo hacía, tomó una de sus manos y la llevo hasta sus labios, besando el dorso y la palma.

—Te amo, _Hime-sama_.

—Te quiero.

Sus labios se encontraron y no volvieron a perderse.

Se besaron con el deseo entremezclado con la pasión, primero de forma suave, una caricia, a penas un toque; luego con mayor necesidad, saboreando y perdiéndose en los rincones ocultos de sus bocas. Las telas de sus ropas comenzaron a molestarles. Sin separar sus labios, Toneri se las arregló para desatar el obi que apretaba las formas de Hinata, mientras que ella desataba la túnica que él llevaba. Beso sus labios, su cuello y su pecho, acarició sus brazos y enredó sus dedos entres sus cabellos blanquecinos. Él la tomo entre sus brazos y la deposito entre sábanas blancas.

A medida que las prendas iban cayendo, la piel quedaba expuesta y mientras el aire intentaba enfriarla, el tacto del hombre la calentaba. Toneri acarició su espalda, beso sus pechos y recitó poesía a medida que recorría con sus dedos cada trozo de sí. Sus dedos se hundieron en su sexo y ella avivo su dureza. Cuando él se hundió en ella se besaron, acostumbrados a aquella danza tan antigua como la humanidad misma. Él entro en ella al principio con un ritmo lento - _entra, sale_ -, luego mucho más fuerte - _duro, salvaje_ -, pero como siempre encontraba sus labios cuando su semilla – _polvo lunar_ \- se derramaba en su interior.

— _Hinata-hime_ —susurró, a su oído, sobre ella.

Entonces, él la envolvió con sus brazos, dejándola a espaldas a él. Su rostro escondido entre sus cabellos, el mismo que él siempre alababa. Y ella, no podía evitar pensar en _todo_ lo que había cambiado, las lágrimas que había derramado en el camino para llegar a ese punto, y con pesar, una estrella naranja que se perdía en la lejanía y que rápidamente intentaba olvidar.

Lentamente, se sumergió en el mundo de los sueños.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La explosión la despertó alarmada, a su lado Toneri ya se había incorporado.

— ¿Pero qué…? —intentó preguntar, pero una nueva explosión sacudió los cimientos del castillo y tinto la noche de rojo.

— ¡Están atacando a la Luna! —exclamó Toneri, colocándose la túnica rápidamente — ¡Están intentando romper el campo de fuerza

Hinata lo observó con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Poniéndose de pie, corrió hasta el armario y tomando las prendas a su paso, se vistió a toda velocidad. Cuando terminó, era consciente de la expresión preocupada en el rostro de Toneri, las marionetas que había invocado a su habitación y del llanto que se filtraba desde el cuarto de su pequeña.

— ¡Quédate con Himeko! —le ordenó, llegando hasta ella y robándole un beso —Voy a averiguar qué ocurre, usa tú byakugan, he convocado a todas las marionetas para que protejan el palacio.

—Pero Toneri…—susurró, aferrándose a la tela de su túnica.

—Estaré bien —sentenció, adelantándose y dejándola tan solo con dos marionetas a su disposición, y por un instante se sintió tan sola en aquella habitación como los primeros días en la Luna.

Por un segundo no hizo nada, luego corrió a toda velocidad hacia la habitación contigua.

— ¡Okāsan! —gritó su pequeña, arrojándosele a los brazos.

— ¿Estas bien, Himeko? —preguntó, examinándola rápidamente.

Himeko asintió, con lágrimas en los ojos y una expresión de pánico en su rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, hundiéndose en sus brazos.

— No lo sé, cariño. No lo sé —le susurró, acariciando su cabello. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana y convocando su dōjutsu: — ¡Byakugan!

Fue entonces que pudo ver las explosiones de chakra en el campo de fuerza que protegía el castillo, así como el centenar de marionetas que se dirigían al punto del ataque. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, había pasado años desde la última vez que había sentido el miedo colársele por debajo de la piel, apretando su pecho y paralizando sus músculos. Por un instante recordó a Pain, la Cuarta Guerra, a Neji cubierto de sangre y los ojos de su hermana en las cuencas vacías del que era su esposo.

— ¡Okāsan! —la voz de Himeko la hizo reaccionar.

Sin perder tiempo, se apresuró en vestir a su pequeña con ropas más cómodas, con pantalones cortos que le permitirían correr y una camisa de mangas anchas que la protegería del frío, y la cual ajusto con un obi morado. Tomó una capa negra y se la colocó, y la condujo al salón, donde tomó la bufanda que había estado tejiendo para Toneri, y la escondió en un pequeño bolso que había tomado de entre sus cosas. Las marionetas iban detrás de ella, sin hablar ni intentar detenerla.

— Okāsan, ¿qué pasa?

—No lo sé, esperemos a tú padre —dijo, envolviéndola con sus brazos y ocultando de sus ojos las explosiones que cada segundo sacudían su entorno.

—Hinata, entraron —dijo una marioneta con la voz de Toneri, captando su atención —Son demasiados.

— ¿Dónde estás? —chilló, la histeria colándose en su voz. Afianzo el agarre de su hija.

— Voy a luchar —dijo, y la marioneta volvió a sumirse en silencio.

—Otōsan… —gimoteo su pequeña, quién había comenzado a llorar silenciosamente entre sus brazos.

Los sonidos de batalla cada vez se escuchaban más cerca, con sus ojos podía ver como unas dos decenas de intrusos se colaban por un agujero al centro de la Luna, siendo ellos los que lanzaban los ataques de chakra que ocasionaban las explosiones. Las marionetas de Toneri se lanzaban a la batalla, intentando en vano en refrenar la intrusión de las fuerzas enemigas. Por instinto, se puso por delante de su pequeña, adoptando la postura del Jūken. Las marionetas que la acompañaban se habían posicionado cada una enfrente de ella, en una postura claramente defensiva.

—Se acerca —susurro una marioneta, con una voz artificial. No era Toneri, y eso no ayudaba a calmar sus nervios.

— ¡Ahora! —gritó Hinata, envolviendo con sus brazos a Himeko en el momento exacto en que la explosión destruyó la pared externa del salón.

Ahogando un grito, Hinata adopto nuevamente su postura de lucha. A pesar del humo y el polvo, vislumbro con sus ojos como una de las marionetas de Toneri había quedado destruida tras la explosión, y la segunda luchaba con un ser sobrenatural, un ser que no era de la Luna y que ocultaba su rostro tras una máscara blanca.

—Oh, no esperaba encontrar a alguien aquí —declaró el ser que se presentaba ante ella.

— ¡De-detente! —tartamudeo, como no hacía desde hace años. Sin embargo, su postura no se quebró ante la mirada de aquel ser.

—Yo la protegeré, _Byakugan no hime_ —afirmó la marioneta, lanzándose al ataque.

Él ser sonrió con arrogancia.

Hinata fue testigo de cómo la marioneta era destruida al instante, aquel ser apenas había acertado dos golpes, destrozando articulaciones y convirtiendo en astillas las magníficas creaciones del clan Otsutsuki.

— ¿Protegerte? —Se burló —Ni siquiera me hizo sudar.

—Okāsan… —susurro Himeko, captando la atención del ser.

— ¡Oh! Hay una niña aquí —dijo, sonriendo de medio lado —Es una lástima, no me agradan los niños.

— ¡Aléjate de ella!

Rugió Hinata, lanzándose al ataque. Hacía años que no luchaba, aunque se mantenía en entrenamiento constante, era la primera vez en siete años que usaba nuevamente su Jūken.

Arriba, abajo, derecha, arriba de nuevo, izquierda, otra vez abajo. Hinata golpeaba con su palma extendida, bullida de chakra; sin embargo, aquel sujeto esquivaba cada golpe, dejando estelas de chakra azulado que se perdían a cada ataque. Fallo otro golpe, pero esta vez aquel ser le devolvió el ataque.

Sintió como el aire se le escapaba, retrocedió, dedicándole una mirada desesperada a Himeko, quién se escondía detrás del sofá. No podía fallar. Adoptando nuevamente su postura de combate.

— _¡Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!_ —gritó. Ocho trigramas setenta y dos palmas.

El ser ante ella apenas frunció el ceño cuando se acercó a toda velocidad, sus palmas dirigidas a él.

 _Dos golpes_ , no podía creer que volviera a pelear. Fallo ambos golpes. _Dos golpes_ más, pudo escuchar el llanto de Himeko, ella era su nueva luz, era su deber protegerla. Aquel ser volvió a esquivar los golpes. _Cuatro golpes_ , había logrado rozarlo, pero la velocidad del intruso era mucho mayor a la suya. _Ocho golpes_ , una nueva explosión había hecho estallar las ventanas, su reino comenzaba a transformarse en polvo estelar. Fallo todos los golpes. _Dieciséis golpes_ , acertó tres, pero recibió a cambio una patada que la dejo sin aire. No podía perder, no cuando su hija estaba en peligro y Toneri había desaparecido en el fulgor de la batalla. _Treinta y dos golpes_ , el recuerdo de Neji trato de colarse en su mente, mentiría si dijera que había dejado de pensar en él; a diferencia del resto, él siempre estaba presente. Atinó quince golpes, pero con un solo movimiento su cuerpo fue despedido hacia atrás.

— _Byakugan no hime_ —susurró aquel hombre, y no supo porque entre sus labios aquel título le sonaba tan repugnante.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? —exclamó, deteniendo con su brazo a Himeko que se había acercado a socorrerla.

—Soy un coleccionista, me gustan las cosas raras y poderosas —dijo, saboreándose los labios —. Y he escuchado rumores de que en la Luna se guardan secretos.

— ¿Qué clases de rumores? —dijo, limpiándose la sangre de sus labios.

— Como que en este reino existe un Buque de Energía, el Tenseigan, le llaman —explicó, y Hinata no pudo evitar el escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo entero -. El arma que me permitirá tomar el control de las naciones ninja.

¿Cómo podría saber? Solo ellos conocían el secreto de su clan, de su nueva familia. " _Naruto"_ , susurro su mente desde lo más profundo, " _él también lo sabe. Ellos lo saben."_

— ¡No permitiré que les alcance! —Exclamó, poniéndose de pie — ¡El deber de la Luna es proteger a la Tierra! ¡Esa es mi promesa, es mí camino ninja!

— Estúpida, princesa.

— _¡Jūho Sōshiken!_ —Paso Suave Puños Gemelos de León.

Su avance fue rápido, su técnica precisa. Se suponía que debía acabar ahí, era su mejor carta. Toneri estaba esperando por ella, Naruto-kun confiaba en ella, tenía que proteger a su pequeña hija y al que una vez había sido su hogar. Pero falló, aquel ser esquivo su ataque y le encesto un golpe en la nuca, su barbilla se estrelló en el piso y sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre inundar su boca. Los puños gemelos desaparecieron justo en el instante que algo se estrellaba contra su cuerpo, voló por el salón y todo se convirtió en un remolino de fuego y oscuridad, se parecía tanto a la Cuarta Guerra que era casi doloroso.

La pared detuvo su vuelo y un grito se escurrió por sus labios.

— ¡Okāsan! —Himeko corrió hasta alcanzarla, pero ella ya no tenía fuerzas para decirle que se escondiera. Su cuerpo ardía, dolía.

— ¡No dejaré que lastimes a Okāsan! —chilló su hija, interponiéndose entre el invasor y ella.

Quería decirle que corriera, que se alejara de ahí, pero hasta las palabras parecían escurrírsele junto la sangre que ahora empañaba su visión.

— Oh, vaya, vaya —dijo aquel hombre, captando su atención —, así que el pequeño conejito tenía un secreto interesante.

" _¡Oh no!"_ , exclamó en su mente que lentamente comenzaba a reaccionar. " _¡No, no, no, no!"._

Haciendo gala de las pocas fuerzas que aún mantenía comenzó a incorporarse, solo para encontrarse con la espalda de su niña quién tenía abierto los brazos de manera protectora. El hombre frente a ellas la miraba con renovado interés, y ella sabía que veía en su hija. " _Sus ojos_."

— Esos ojos, esos impresionantes ojos —se saboreó el hombre.

 _El tenseigan_.

— ¡Himeko! —gritó Hinata, envolviéndola con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia sí y activando su byakugan nuevamente.

— ¡Hinata! —la voz de Toneri irrumpió la habitación, haciéndola desviar la mirada del enemigo hacia su esposo.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos, sus cuencas vacías la miraron y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Su vestimenta se encontraba desgarrada por el combate, sus brazos lucían quemaduras que solo el chakra podía causar y una herida sangraba desde su pecho. Nunca lo había visto así, tan lastimado y a la vez tan peligroso.

— Así que mí subordinado no pudo matarte ¿eh? — afirmó más que preguntó aquel ser —. Y debo concluir, que sí estas aquí, es que tus marionetas han podido contener el ataque de mis vasallos.

—Aléjate de ellas —susurro con un tono mortal.

—Interesante, el rey va a defender a su reina.

De repente, la habitación se llenó de cientos de ojos brillantes. Toneri había sido capaz de convocar los byakugans del Buque de Energía a aquel lugar, ojos blancos que brillaban de manera sobrenatural y que lo observaban todo. El albino adopto una posición de batalla, parecida a su Jūken, y seguidamente su cuerpo se encendió en chakra.

—Hinata, toma a Himeko y huye — susurró, sin aparta la mirada del enemigo.

— ¡Toneri! —exclamó, sintiendo como las piernas le fallaban. Un sabor amargo le inundo la boca.

— ¡Corre! — Ordenó — ¡Las marionetas te guiaran!

Sin esperar una palabra más, Hinata cargó a su hija y empezó a correr, evitando las manos del intruso en el proceso.

—Tú pelea es conmigo —susurró Toneri, letal.

Y la batalla inició.

— ¡Otōsan! —gritó Himeko desde sus brazos, cuando perdieron de vista a ambos hombres.

— ¡Hinata-sama, por aquí! —chillo una de las marionetas en forma de sirvienta, guiándola por los pasillos del palacio, que lentamente se despedazaba a su paso.

El yeso de las paredes se desprendía cada vez que la estructura era sacudida por una explosión, el humo se había colado al interior del castillo, mientras que el fuego se abría paso desde el exterior. El aire estaba viciado, por lo que intentó recubrir lo mejor que pudo el rostros de Himeko, el cual se escondía en la curvatura entre su cuello y su hombro. Cruzaron a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, bajaron un par de escalera, y nuevamente volvieron a cruzar a la derecha. Los pulmones le ardían, las cenizas le quemaban la retina, pero aun así no cerró los ojos ni desactivo su byakugan.

— ¡Por aquí! —bramó una segunda marioneta, la cual reconoció como el ama de casa del castillo.

Descendieron por un pasillo oscuro, cubierto de polvo y ceniza, hasta la parte más baja del castillo. Un ave mecánica les esperaba ahí, así como otras dos marionetas vestidas como shinobis. Las recordaba, habían sido aquellas creaciones aterradoras la que le habían arrebatado a su hermana hace siete años, antes de que ella decidiera abandonar su pasado por el futuro de la Tierra.

—Hinata-hime, Toneri-sama nos ha encargado su seguridad —declaró el ama de llaves, señalando la marioneta.

Entonces, su cerebro hizo clic y entendió lo que Toneri pretendía que hiciera.

— ¡Toneri, no puedo irme! —exclamó, dirigiéndose a las marionetas. Sabía que su esposo estaba conectado de alguna forma con cada una de ellas — ¡No puedo dejarte!

—Lo harás —respondió una de las marionetas, aquella que parecía lista para la batalla —. Van tras el tenseigan, sino son capaces de alcanzar el Buque de Energía irán tras Himeko.

—Pero… —dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos. No, no podía huir. No cuando sabía que Toneri no podría contener la invasión solo.

—Te prometí que te protegería, y yo siempre cumplo con mis promesas.

— ¡No me puedes obligar! —gritó, cuando sintió las manos de las marionetas posarse sobre ella — ¡Yo también puedo luchar!

—Tú único deber es proteger tú luz, el lugar donde tienes tú corazón.

La marioneta dio un paso hacia ella, acariciando su rostro como lo haría el verdadero Toneri.

—Nunca te merecí, y siempre fui consciente de ello. Puedes regresar a tú hogar.

— ¡No, no! —Lloriqueó, siendo obligada a subir al ave mecánica — ¡Mi hogar es aquí! ¡Contigo!

—Yo nunca he sido tú luz — y era la verdad, porque aunque había aprendido a amarlo, su luz era la pequeña que temblaba en sus brazos.

—Otōsan —susurró la niña, alzando la mirada hacia la marioneta.

—Todo estará bien, Himeko-chan —dijo, acariciando sus cabellos oscuros.

Y entonces, Toneri se fue, dejando una carcasa sin vida.

—Hinata-hime, nosotros la protegeremos —declaró nuevamente la marioneta, antes de que el ave mecánica alzara vuelo.

Atrás quedaban siete años de su vida, aquel castillo solitario que se había convertido en su hogar y el hombre al cual había aprendido amar. A su espalda ardían sus cadenas, la jaula de oro que había aprendido a apreciar, y su mayor sacrificio. Con una mirada sobre su hombro, fue consciente como su reino en la Luna se convertía en cenizas.

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:** Primero que nada: ¡GRACIAS! Gracias por sus comentarios, por su tiempo, por las palabras de ánimos y receptividad. Para cualquier autor, el saber que su historia es bien recibida es la sensación más gratificante que pueda vivir, y no saben lo feliz que me siento. Así que gracias, espero poder cumplir sus expectativas a lo largo de está historia._

 _Como lo prometí, después de quince días, les traigo el primer capitulo. Creo que varias lectoras ya se esperaban de que Hinata y Toneri tuvieran una hija, y a decir verdad, nunca pensé en que ese hecho fuera un secreto. Así lo imaginé, así lo ideé. Sin embargo, algunos comentarios me hicieron reconsiderar el cómo de la relación de Hinata y Toneri llegó a ese punto, y por eso, a partir del siguiente capitulo incluiré varios flasback que expliquen como de The Last llegamos a los sucesos de esté primer capitulo._

 _¿Qué les pareció Himeko? Debo confesar que probé un montón de nombres antes de decidirme por Himeko. Ella es la razón por la que nació está historia, ella y sus ojos tan diferentes a los de Hinata, pues como descendiente de los Ōtsutsuki y de la linea más pura de los Hyuga, ella tenía grandes posibilidades de desarrollar el Tenseigan. Disculpen a quienes no les guste los OC, pero ella se me antojaba necesaria para la historia._

 _En fin, aún tendrán que esperar un poco más para saber de Naruto. El próximo capitulo va a estar cargado de acción, espero que les guste. Sin más que agregar, les veo dentro de un mes (o antes, todo depende de cuanto tiempo libre tenga)._

 _¡Un abrazo!_


	3. II

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Disclairme: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kinomoto, yo solo soy una soñadora que se atrevió a escribir._

* * *

 **Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar.**

* * *

 **Capitulo II.**

 **Aquel lugar llamado hogar**

* * *

Las explosiones las seguían a medida que sobrevolaban el lugar que había aprendido a llamar hogar.

Varios metros por debajo, las ruinas de la ciudad ardían, desmoronándose ante sus ojos y dejando expuesta la fría superficie lunar. A su alrededor, las ilusiones – _que años atrás tanto había odiado_ \- se desquebrajaban, como si se tratase de vidrio roto, y nunca el cielo de ese lugar le había parecido tan aterrador. Observó sobre su hombro el espacio exterior, cuando los últimos fragmentos del campo de fuerza que protegía a la Luna caían, perdiéndose entre los fuegos de la batalla.

Himeko lloraba sobre su pecho, sin que ella pudiera hacer mucho por consolarla. Todo lo que conocía, su mundo, estaba ardiendo hasta las cenizas sin que pudieran evitarlo. Ajusto la capucha de su capa, en un vano intento de cegar los horrores que les regalaba aquella invasión.

El camino que habían tomado era diferente al que siete años atrás ella usara para llegar a la Luna. Irrumpieron en la vieja ciudad, deslizándose entre túneles serpenteantes, tan estrechos que temía que las alas de la marioneta rozaran con fuerza las paredes de roca o que en alguna bifurcación, ella y su pequeña salieran expedidas del lomo del ave. Después de lo que se le antojo una eternidad, el túnel se fue ensanchando hasta derivar en una cueva repleta de cristales de obsidiana que reflejaban los colores de la gruta, y por un instante, la belleza le robó un suspiro.

Una nueva tanda de explosiones le recordó que estaban huyendo y que aún no se encontraban fuera de peligro. Activó su byakugan, lo que les permitió observar como dos hombres vestidos de ropas oscuras volaban hacia ellas montados sobre un ave monstruosa; una de las marionetas que había estado actuando como guardaespaldas, se lanzó hacia el enemigo intentando mantenerlo alejados de ellas.

Esquivando las rocas que comenzaban a desprenderse a su alrededor, el ave mecánica se zANBUlló en lo que parecía se un lago de aguas someras y brillantes, y que ella sabía muy bien que se trataba de un genjutsu. Fue consiente de las burbujas de colores y haces de luces que flotaban a su alrededor, por un instante el tiempo pareció haberse detenido, hasta que el ave marioneta volvió a romper la superficie del agua y gotas brillantes salpicaron todo a su alrededor. Rápidamente, el ave alzo vuelo y se abrió paso por el interior de roca de lo que supuso era una montaña, surcando grietas, esquivando estalactitas y volando hasta el exterior.

Cuando por fin pudo apreciar el cielo, la Luna flotaba imponente y lejana sobre sus cabezas, incompleta, teñida de rojo donde la oscuridad no la arropaba. Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos se derramaron por sus mejillas, pero cuando aparto la mirada, un gemido de sorpresa se escurrió por sus labios. A sus pies, se extendía un mar de árboles frondosos y una densa niebla que se colaba entre sus troncos, sin siquiera pensarlo inhalo una bocanada de aire y la fragancia, una mezcla de tierra mojada y olor a madera la inundó, despertando sus sentidos y atrayendo memorias que hace años había enterrado en lo profundo de su ser.

Las lágrimas se desbordaron, ahora sin resistencia.

La marioneta que aún las acompañaba giró su rostro hacia ella, en un gesto que se le antojó demasiado humano, tan poco mecánico. El nombre de su esposo acarició sus labios, pero el ruido de explosiones la hizo regresar la mirada hacia atrás.

Unas lluvias de proyectiles se dirigían hacia ellas, así que la última marioneta se lanzó al vacío y fungiendo como escudo, desvió cada uno de ellos, provocando repetidas explosiones en el bosque. El fuego tinto la noche de rojo, permitiéndole observar con ridícula facilidad a sus atacantes. A diferencia del ser con el que había peleado, aquellos hombres eran mucho más delgados y de rasgos ocultos por una máscara, a esa distancia se le antojaban serpientes embutidas en capas negras.

Con fuerza, se aferró al ave, cubriendo a Himeko con su cuerpo y rezó por perder a sus atacantes en el bosque. Esquivaron dos jutsus de fuegos, así como una nueva lluvia de proyectiles. El ave daba vueltas, se inclinaba peligrosamente, viraba de manera imposible en un vano intento de esquivar los ataques. Sintió el impacto de varios kunais en su espalda, el fuego lamió su espalda y el dolor la hizo inclinarse hacia adelante, un jadeo lastimero se escurrió por sus labios, y el viento helado acarició la herida expuesta.

— ¡Okāsan! —gritó su pequeña.

—Estoy bien…—susurró, presionando la cabeza de la niña contra su pecho.

Y entonces, el mundo se vino abajo.

Las alas de la marioneta se quedaron quietas, el cuerpo mecánico se volvió rígido y carente de energía, el chakra que les había permitido mantener el vuelo se apagó, extinto como el fuego de una hoguera. Y lo supo, cuando alzó la mirada y se encontró con una Luna que nunca antes se le había antojado tan oscura como aquella noche. El Buque de Energía había sido destruido, aquel ser seguramente habría derrotado a Toneri. Cuando comenzaron a caer, un par de lágrimas solitarias se escaparon de sus ojos.

El grito de Himeko desgarró el silencio del bosque, mientras ella la envolvía con su cuerpo y maniobraba de tal manera en el aire, que su pequeña quedara sobre ella y su espalda fuera quién recibiera todo el impacto que se avecinaba. Los árboles las engulleron, las ramas aruñaron su piel y desgarraron su ropa, su espalda golpeó una que otra vez los troncos más gruesos, raspando, golpeando, y destrozando huesos, piel y órganos. El dolor fue insoportable, pero aun así no soltó a su hija.

Ella era su luz, y moriría por ella.

La hojarasca redujo la fuerza del impacto, aun así, el grito que se escapó por sus labios le recordó al de un animal moribundo. Estaba cubierta de sangre, su piel ardía, segura que tendría dos o tres costillas rota, y el dolor en su cabeza no podría ser otra cosa que una conmoción craneal. Sentía a la muerte cerca, como un amante acariciando su cuerpo.

Himeko permaneció en su pecho, temblando, empapada en sangre que a esas altura no sabía sí era suya o de ella, acarició su cabello y la simple acción se le antojo una tortura.

—Himeko… —jadeó, sintiendo como la garganta le quemaba —Hi-Himeko, ¿estás bien?

La pequeña se incorporó lentamente, el movimiento la hizo gemir y obligó a su hija a apartársele, como sí su piel quemara. A través de sus ojos, pudo ver el espanto que su situación le causaba, seguramente sí pudiera verse a sí misma, vería un amasijo de jirones de piel, sangre y carne, y aunque estaba segura que ningún hueso se encontraba expuesto, podría apostar que el ángulo anómalo de su pierna no sería algo que su hija debería ver.

— ¡OKĀSAN! —chilló Himeko, su voz presa del pánico.

—Estoy bien —susurró, y nunca antes una mentira le había causado tanto dolor —Ti-tienes q-que ir por a-ayuda.

—No, no, no, no —negó, su voz con un deje de histeria.

— Himeko —comenzó, forzando su cuerpo a incorporándose.

Su cuerpo estaba al límite, el dolor era tan insoportable que se sorprendía el no estar llorando amargamente. Pero aún no estaban fuera de peligro, aquellos hombres aún se encontraban tras los ojos de su pequeña.

—Tienes que correr e ir por ayuda —susurró tan firmemente como podía. Elevando una mano ensangrentada hacia la niña, acunó su mejilla, acarició su pómulo y enjuagó sus lágrimas —Tienes que ser valiente.

—O simplemente, se puede quedar quieta para que le demos fin a sus miserables existencias —dijo una voz tras de ella.

Todo fue muy rápido, algo pareció estallar en su interior y de una forma casi sobrenatural, se encontró activando el byakugan y bloqueando el ataque de uno de esos hombres, Himeko cayó a un metro de distancia tras el empujón que había alcanzado a darle.

— ¡CORRE! —ladró, agradeciendo en silencio que su hija le hiciera caso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Himeko corrió, cubriéndose los oídos e intentando esquivar troncos caídos que se atravesaban en su camino, las lágrimas inundaban su mirada, sus ojos que normalmente lo veían todo se encontraban perdidos en un torbellino de hojas secas, troncos, y oscuridad, la niebla también le restaba visibilidad. No importaba cuanto corriera, aún podía escuchar los aullidos de dolor de su madre, los golpes, los estallidos y el impacto de un cuerpo contra otro. Le dolía el pecho, la garganta le ardía por la falta de aire y las rodillas se estrellaban una y otra vez con el suelo, pero sin importar que, cada vez que caía se obligaba a incorporarse y a correr. Por su madre, solo por ella.

Cruzó a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, no pudo evitar un tronco y cayó, pero volvió a levantarse. Corrió derecho, esquivo una roca enorme, volvió a resbalar. Una explosión sacudió nuevamente el bosque, iluminando brevemente el cielo y un satélite inerte en el cielo. Siguió derecho, saltó, sus manos se estrellaron con el suelo cubierto de hojas, se puso de pie. Cruzó a la izquierda, saltó un arroyó, sus ojos se encontraban ahogados en lágrimas. Se abrió camino entre unos arbustos, sus manos sangraron ante los arañazos.

No podía detenerse, su mamá necesitaba ayuda o si no… Ni siquiera quiso pensar en eso.

Corrió, hasta que unas manos pálidas, cálidas y fuertes la atraparon.

Por un instante, el miedo la paralizó, deseó patalear y gritar, las lágrimas se desbordaron por sus mejillas. Había fallado, no había podido ayudar a su mamá.

— ¡Calma, calma! —Escuchó, una voz que denotaba preocupación, muy distinta a la de esos seres que les atacaban —Detente, pequeña.

Cuando alzó los ojos, se encontró con una mirada oscura, tan diferente a los perlados ojos de su mamá o a los parpados cerrados de su papá. Y fue como si de repente pudiera respirar, se aferró con fuerzas a los brazos de ese hombre, jaloneando las mangas que cubrían sus brazos y clavándole sin querer las uñas, en su desespero la capucha que cubría su cabeza cayó, y el cabello oscuro flotó a su alrededor junto con sus lágrimas.

— ¡P-por favor!— logró articular — ¡Por favor, ayuda a mí mamá!

Y no hubo palabras, solo una mirada de comprensión en un rostro imperturbable.

El hombre ladeó su cabeza, dirigiendo una mirada sobre su hombro, con un gesto las sombras cobraron vida y salieron corriendo a la dirección en la cual su madre se encontraba. Y ella, que no se había dado cuenta de que no estaban solos hasta ese momento, jadeo de la sorpresa y de agradecimiento.

—Quédate aquí pequeña —dijo el hombre, su voz calma y aparentemente desprovista de emociones —. Liebre te cuidará —agrego, cuando una mujer con su rostro cubierto con una máscara se acercó hasta ella.

Luego desapareció, dejándola con el corazón hecho trizas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata sabía que iba a morir.

No era una creencia o un presentimiento, era una certeza. Había usado todo su chackra, drenando su cuerpo hasta el punto que ya no podía ni si quiera mover las manos para defenderse. La sangre se escurría por sus labios, le empañaba la visión, tintaba su alrededor. En ese punto, estaba segura que su pierna se encontraba destrozada, ya no eran una o dos costillas las que estaban rota, sino más; y la visión, se le había empañado de tal manera, que ya no podía distinguir formas, solo luz y oscuridad.

Se preguntó si así se había sentido Neji en brazos de Naruto, cuando su corazón dio sus últimos latidos. O sí él, al igual que ella, recordó esos pequeños momentos de su vida, esos detalles tan importante que había olvidado, como el tacto de su madre, el sabor del té que prefería su padre o el puño de Hanabi cuando entrenaban. Rememoró el brillo de los ojos de Kurenai ante la luz del atardecer, el olor de Kiba después de entrenar, la calidez que les brindaba el pelaje de Akamaru en una misión lluviosa o el tacto de Shino, cuando la ayudaba a incorporarse. Volvió a sentir las manos de Toneri recorriéndole la espalda, y evocó la expresión de Naruto cuando le dejo con el corazón roto y una bufanda roja en las manos.

Y a Himeko, sonriéndole alegremente, con sus ojos como flores.

El dolor ya no la alcanzaba, se encontraba tan rota que ya los golpes de aquel ser no rendían efecto en ella. Solo quedaba su cuerpo deshecho, sus recuerdos y los últimos residuos de vida. No quedaba más, ni esperanzas o sueños, todo se lo había llevado su querida Himeko cuando escapó de aquella bestia. ´

La bruma que la rodeaba no le permitió apreciar cuando un escuadrón ANBU llegó, sitiando a su enemigo y obligándolo a retroceder, alejando el peligro de su magullado cuerpo. No fue consiente del silencio en el que se sumió el claro donde había intentado ganarle tiempo a su hija a pesar de sus serias heridas, mucho menos se dio cuenta de la explosión que ocurrió a poca distancia de ella y que resulto en el escape de su atacante, y claro que no percibió como una sombra se acercó a ella.

Pero sí se dio cuenta de la mano que acunó su mejilla y que la obligó a alzar un poco la cabeza. Sus pestañas revolotearon, antes de que pudiera dedicarle una mirada al hombre que tenía enfrente de sí, un rostro que no pensó volver a ver en su vida.

—Sai-kun —murmuró, hundiéndose en las nieblas de su mente y su dolor

—Hinata-sama —susurró el hombre, sus ojos reflejando las emociones que Raíz le había arrancado hace tantos años atrás.

Y es, que cuando salió por orden del Hokages a investigar la razón de los disturbios en el bosque, nunca pensó en encontrarse con Hinata Hyuga, al filo de la muerte.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Se sentó en la mesa, sus movimientos eran fluidos y elegantes, aunque en aquel lugar nadie podría notarlos._

 _Toneri se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa, su rostro ligeramente inclinado en dirección de los últimos rayos de luz, como si estuviera disfrutando de la calidez de ese sol artificial antes del ocaso. Una de las marionetas se acercó, sirviendo el té en silencio. Le acercó una taza a Toneri y otra a ella, retirándose con una leve inclinación._

— _Gracias por acompañarme a tomar el té, Hinata-hime —dijo el hombre, rompiendo el silencio._

 _Ella apartó la mirada, sin siquiera rozar la taza._

— _Es mi deber con usted, Toneri-sama —respondió, sin tartamudear y quizá con trazas de rencor impregnando su voz._

 _Él no respondió. Si notó la frialdad en su voz, prefirió ignorarla._

— _Mis sirvientes me han comentado que no está comiendo y que rara vez sale de su habitación —comentó, ladeando su rostro hacia ella —. No recuerdo haberle prohibido que paseara por el castillo, sí desea recorrerlo o pasear por las afuera, solo debe pedirle a alguno de los sirviente que la acompañe. Igualmente, sí desea algo en particular para comer, solo pídalo. Como su esposo, no puedo permitir que se enferme, Hinata-hime._

 _Ella no contestó, sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a su vestido. Lo odiaba, como lo odiaba._

— _Que aproveche su té —dijo, incorporándose abruptamente y dejándolo solo._

 _Ella, simplemente, no podía amarlo._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Despertó cuando los primeros rayos de sol acariciaron su rostro.

Por un momento, la bruma del sueño no le permitió apreciar su alrededor, tan solo era consciente de la expresión solitaria en el rostro de Toneri. Sin embargo, el dolor la inundó rápidamente, aclarando sus sentidos y regresándola al mundo de los vivos. Sentía la garganta seca, el cuerpo pesado y acalambrado, sus fuerzas parecían haber desaparecido, como sí la hubieran drenado hasta quedar vacía. Intento incorporarse pero un gemido lastimero trepó por su garganta, rompiendo el silencio.

Apreció su entorno, observó las paredes blancas, la luz que se filtraba entre las persianas e inhalo la fragancia de desinfectantes y aromatizantes artificiales. Hacia tanto tiempo que no pisaba un Hospital, pero había pasado tantas horas de su infancia entrando y saliendo de la institución, que no tardó en reconocer el lugar. La bruma de su mente lentamente comenzaba a disiparse, así que intentó moverse nuevamente, el cuerpo le pesaba, así que solo atino a abrir y cerrar su mano derecha. Se dio cuenta de las vías que se conectaban a sus venas, del respirador que invadía su nariz. Volvió a esforzarse, pero por más que lo intentó no podía incorporarse.

Entonces, los recuerdos la golpearon. Una avalancha de imágenes y sonidos la inundaron, tensando cada musculo de su cuerpo. Vio nuevamente a Himeko jugar con sus luciérnagas de luz, sintió los besos de Toneri sobre su piel. Volvió a despertar aterrada, escuchó el llanto de su hija y anticipo el momento de la batalla. Luchó nuevamente con aquel invasor antes de que Toneri le ordenara escapar, voló en aquella marioneta dejando un satélite desmoronándose. Cayó nuevamente, siendo engullida por los árboles y revivió el dolor de su cuerpo al impactar contra el suelo. Observó a su hija huir, perdiéndose entre el follaje, y la caricia amarga de la muerte. Estaba segura que moriría, pero cómo… La imagen de un hombre de tez pálida y ojos oscuro la alcanzó.

—Sai-kun —susurró con voz ronca.

No podía estar equivocada, el hombre que la había ayudado había sido Sai.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, después de todo, sí realmente había sido Sai quién la rescatará, eso significaba que se encontraba de vuelta en Konoha. Las lágrimas se escurrieron nuevamente por sus ojos, besando sus mejillas y perdiéndose más allá de su barbilla. Un sentimiento que no sabía identificar la inundó, de alguna manera se sentía a salvo. _Había regresado a casa_.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, permitiendo que un fantasma de su pasado entrara.

La identificó prácticamente al instante, el cabello rosa mucho más largo que recordaba, el rostro alguna vez aniñado se había estilizado y madurado, al igual que las suaves curvas de un cuerpo tonificado. Al principio no pareció percatarse de que estaba despierta, ya que revisaba atentamente una tablilla que traía en las manos; sin embargo, cuando levanto la mirada, sus ojos jade se encontraron con la mirada perlada de Hinata.

—Hinata…—dijo la mujer, depositando la tablilla en una mesa y acercándosele rápidamente.

El estetoscopio se posó en su pecho, la mujer la revisó con el ceño fruncido y movimientos profesionales. Durante la revisión no habló con ella, así que Hinata tampoco comento nada; después de todo, aun no podía creer que se encontraba de vuelta en Konoha. Cuando Sakura la alzó para revisar sus pulmones, pudo contemplar la habitación en completo, tropezando con la figura acurrucada y envuelta en una manta de su hija, quién descansaba en un sofá a los pies de su cama.

—Himeko —murmuro, sintiendo su garganta arder.

Sakura se dio cuenta de la dirección de su mirada, a lo cual le respondió con una mirada extraña que Hinata no supo interpretar. Acomodando las almohadas a su espalda, le acercó un vaso de agua que le dio a beber poco a poco y tomó asiento a un lado de su cama.

Hinata se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo, del movimiento rápido de sus manos y como luchaba por encontrar las palabras indicadas; ella la entendía, por muchos años se vio atrapada en situaciones incomodas, en donde su voz parecía huir de ella. Bajo la mirada, contemplando sus manos vendadas por primera vez.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Hinata? —preguntó, tras lo que le pareció una eternidad en silencio.

—Adolorida —respondió, tajante, antes de agregar: —, y exhausta.

Sakura asintió.

—Es lo normal —dijo, clavando sus ojos jade en ella —. Cuando llegaste estabas al límite, tuve que reanimar tú corazón en una ocasión —explicó —. Tenías tres costillas rotas, que por suerte no perforaron tus pulmones. Así mismo, tenías una fractura en el cubito derecho, en el fémur izquierdo y una torcedura en tú pie izquierdo. Sufriste de un traumatismo craneoencefálico leve, tú columna recibió también un daño considerable pero por suerte no hubo ninguna clase de fractura, y pude tratar el daño inmediatamente. Internamente, tú hígado sufrió un daño severo y tú bazo se desgarro, así que debimos extirparlo. También, tenías varias quemaduras de segundo grado en tu espalda, hematomas por todo tú cuerpo y laceraciones en tus brazos y manos. A eso debemos sumarle la pérdida de sangre y tus reservas de chakra en mínimo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, apartando la mirada y dirigiéndola hacia su hija.

—Moriste —declaró —. Cuando te vi llegar, no podía creer lo que sucedía. Pero cuando te examiné, pensé que te perderíamos… de nuevo.

Hinata no sabía que decir, en realidad no había nada que pudiera agregar. Todo lo que había vivido, era como una pesadilla.

— ¿Cuánto lle-llevo aquí? — preguntó, forzando su voz.

—Cuatro días —respondió, jugueteando con sus manos —. En realidad, no deberías estar despierta, con tus lesiones había pronosticado que despertarías en una o dos semanas. Me sorprende que estés consiente.

Hinata asintió. Ella debería estar muerta, pero en cambio había logrado sobrevivir.

— ¿Cómo está ella? —y de alguna manera, Sakura sabía a quién se refería pues su mirada volvió a posarse en Himeko.

—Está bien. A parte de unos raspones y moretones, se encontraba en perfecto estado —explicó, sonriendo débilmente —. No ha querido separase de tú lado desde que saliste de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, y aun cuando estabas ahí, no se alejó de la sala. Me temó que no ha dormido mucho e Ino es la única que ha logrado hacerla comer algo de fruta. Tampoco ha hablado mucho, solo pregunta por ti, ni siquiera sé su nombre.

—Himeko, su nombre es Himeko.

Sakura asintió, sumiéndose nuevamente en silencio.

— ¿Estoy en Konoha? —preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta, necesitaba escucharla de otra persona.

Sakura sonrió, y por primera vez desde que la había visto entrar, esta sonrisa se le antojo autentica.

—Sí, estas de vuelta en Konoha, Hinata.

Sus dedos se aferraron a las sabanas que la cubrían. Estaba de vuelta, después de siete años se encontraba nuevamente en su pueblo natal. Pero la sensación cálida que la inundó, desapareció prácticamente al instante cuando recordó nuevamente todo lo que había pasado.

—Bueno, tengo que continuar con mis rondas —dijo Sakura, poniéndose de pie —Intenta descansar, Hinata. Vendré más tarde con un poco de comida, para ti y Himeko-chan. No trates de forzarte y cualquier malestar que sientas, me tienes que avisar, aún estas en observación y tú estado es delicado ¿entendido?

Asintió, como toda respuesta.

—Una pregunta más —jadeo, deteniendo el caminar de la doctora — ¿Qui-quién más sa-sabe que estoy de vu-vuelta?

Sakura le dedico una mirada sobre su hombro antes de responder.

—El equipo médico, que incluye a Shizune e Ino. Sai y su escuadrón de ANBU, quienes fueron los que te encontraron. Kiba y Akamaru, percibieron tú olor a penas llegaste a Konoha. Shikamaru, el consejo y el Nanadaime Hokages.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron en toda su extensión.

— ¿Nanadaime? —preguntó, en un susurro y con su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

— Naruto —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro, saliendo de su habitación.

" _Naruto-kun, lo lograste"_ y con ese último pensamiento cerró los ojos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Su tacto era suave pero firme, tan diferente a lo que ella hubiera imaginado._

 _Observó su mano, pequeña y delicada, entre los dedos fuerte de Toneri. Recorrió la extensión de su brazo, escalo por su pecho, apreció su rostro de facciones rectas, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los parpados eternamente cerrados. Aunque sabía que las cuencas donde deberían estar los ojos de aquel hombre se hallaban vacíos, no pudo quitarse la sensación de que él realmente la estaba mirando. Sintió que se sonrojaba, cayendo en cuenta que era la primera vez que la tocaba, desde el día que aceptó ser su esposa. Se sentía tan torpe por haberse caído de esa manera._

— _¿Estas bien? —le preguntó._

— _S-si —respondió, aferrándose a su mano._

 _Él la jaló suavemente, levantándola y atrayéndola hacia su pecho. Su aliento la golpeó, haciéndola desviar la mirada hacia sus zapatos. Toneri se inclinó hasta que sus labios estuvieron a milímetros de su oído._

— _No importa cuánto me tome, haré que te enamores de mí, Hinata-hime. Esperaré por ti._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La segunda vez que despertó, lo primero que vio fue a su pequeña acurrucada en su cama.

— ¿Himeko-chan? —preguntó con una débil sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Okāsan! —Chilló la niña, dando un bote y poniéndose de rodillas — ¿estás bien?

—Podría estar mejor —respondió, haciéndole seña para que se acercará y se acomodara a su lado —. Pero estoy bien, solo me duele un poco el cuerpo.

La niña abrió los ojos en todo su ancho, permitiéndole ver el iris en forma de flor y apreciar cada uno de los tonos de azul que lo conformaban, seguida de las lágrimas que seguramente había estado reteniendo.

— ¡Tenía mucho miedo! —Lloriqueó, escondiendo la cabeza a un costado de su cuerpo —Ha-había mucha sangre, mucha, y es-estaba sola. No co-conocía a na-nadie y-y no sé dónde está Otōsan.

—Shhhh, todo estará bien, _mi princesa_ —y era una promesa.

Cuando Sakura volvió a cruzar la puerta, Himeko ya se había quedado dormida en su regazo, sus manitas enroscadas entre las sabanas y sus ojos con alguna que otra lagrima rezagada.

— Con permiso, Hinata-san —dijo, detrás de ella entro una enfermera con una bandeja de comida — Déjala ahí, Amane-chan.

La enfermera asintió, depositando la bandeja a un lado de la cama de Hinata y retirándose con una inclinación.

—Es solo un poco de arroz y caldo de vegetales para ti, Hinata-san —explicó la doctora, volviendo a sentarse junto a ella —. Para la pequeña Himeko-chan hay un poco de pescado, una sopa de vegetales y arroz.

Hinata asintió, sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de su pequeña.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó la peli rosada.

—Adolorida, pero ya no me duele tanto moverme.

—De todas maneras no puedes forzarte, aún tú estado es delicado. Aunque haya usado chakra con tus lesiones, no implica que sea magia. Las trate lo mejor posible, el resto de la recuperación depende de ti.

—Arigato, Sakura-sama — dijo, inclinando la cabeza de forma respetuosa.

Sakura dejó escapar una suave risa, que se evaporó rápidamente, dejando una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

—No seas tan respetuosa, después de todo nos conocemos desde niñas.

No obstante, habían pasado siete años desde la última vez que había visto a Haruno Sakuro. Estaba segura que la mujer enfrente de sí no era como la Sakura de sus recuerdos, siete años era demasiado tiempo, y las personas solían crecer, cambiar, madurar, a lo largo de los años. Ella misma no se sentía como la Hinata que se sonrojaba y chocaba sus dedos nerviosamente, ni como la joven kunoishi que sacrificó su vida por la paz hace tantos años atrás. Para ella, esa Sakura era una desconocida, como seguramente el resto de Konoha.

Los pensamientos de Sakura debieron recorrer caminos similares, porque adoptó un mutismo nervioso que no combinaba con la imagen que tenia de la medic-nin. Con un prolongado suspiro, la mujer frente a ella se masajeo los hombros y desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, donde se podía apreciar un cielo despejado.

—Mi trabajo es cuidarte, mantenerte estable hasta que mejores —explicó —. Así que sí no deseas explicarme lo que les ocurrió —dijo, incluyendo a Himeko —, no estas obligada a hacerlo. Sin embargo, Shikamaro e Ino están esperando que les diga que estás en condiciones para tomar tú declaración. Y eso incluye a Kiba, que no deja de venir todos los días a saber cómo está, lo he contenido porque sí fuera por él ya habría demolido medio hospital buscándote, a parte que está un poco arisco por la orden de Naruto.

Hinata ladeó su rostro hacia Sakura, curiosa.

— ¿Orden?

—Sí —suspiró —, Naruto ordenó que tú presencia en Konoha se mantuviera en secreto hasta que te recuperaras y pudieras explicarnos qué paso. Por eso mismo, no se le ha avisado a tú familia, y he tenido que amenazar a Kiba y a Ino para que no vayan por ahí hablando de más.

—Entiendo —dijo, alicaída.

No podía esperar nada más, después de todo ella se había convertido en una desertora de su aldea. No importaba las razones, desobedeció las órdenes del Hokages, negoció con el enemigo y de alguna forma había traicionado a sus compañeros. Pero sobre todo, había rechazado los sentimientos de Naruto y abandonado a su hermana menor. Ella era una extraña para Konoha, un fantasma del pasado. A parte, estaba segura que los ninjas que la encontraron, debieron ser testigos de los enemigos con que luchaba y de la posible amenaza que podía cernirse sobre la aldea. Y Naruto, como Hokages, no podía permitirse arriesgar a su pueblo.

Ambas se perdieron cada una en sus pensamientos, de repente parecía que no tenían nada más que decirse.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —inquirió Sakura, rompiendo el silencio.

—Adelante, Sakura-sama —y está vez, la mujer no pareció que le molestara el honorifico.

— ¿Himeko-chan, es tú hija?

Hinata le dedicó una mirada a su pequeña. Su cabello de un negro azulado, se extendía libre por su espalda, y su rostro infantil se encontraba sonrojados, sus mejillas coloreadas por un pálido rosa, y sus parpados revoleteaban seguramente presas de un sueño. Pero si estuvieran abiertos, podría ser testigo de unos ojos de distintos tonos de azules y grises, cuyo iris le recordaba a las flores que solía prensar en su infancia. Su pequeña era hermosa, tan parecida a ella cuando tenía su edad, con la única diferencia que el largo de su cabello alcanzaba la media espalda.

Sonrió, con un toque de orgullo. Ella era su luz.

—Sí, es mi hija.

Sakura asintió, estaba segura que ya esperaba esa respuesta.

—Su padre es aquel hombre… —afirmó, más que preguntó.

Hinata se enderezó todo lo que pudo en su condición, elevó su rostro en un gesto que hasta ese momento no sabía que había heredado de su padre. Las manos en su regazó se cerraron en puños, sus ojos se abrieron claros y brillante, posándose fijamente sobre los de Sakura. No iba a permitir que empañaran su decisión, no aceptaría que enturbiaran sus sentimientos y el valor de Himeko en su vida.

—Su padre es Ōtsutsuki Toneri, descendiente de Ōtsutsuki Hamura y mi esposo.

La medic-nin abrió los ojos claramente sorprendida por su actitud, pero no agregó nada más. Con lentitud, se puso de pie y salió silenciosamente de la habitación. Solo entonces, Hinata se acurrucó junto a su pequeña.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto miraba fijamente el monte de los Hokages, detrás de él aguardaba su escritorio repleto de papeleo y misiones sin firmar. Sin embargo, desde que Sai apareció cuatro días atrás en su despacho a media noche, cubierto de sangre y con la noticia de que Hyuga Hinata se encontraba en estado crítico en el Hospital de Konoha, no había podido concentrarse en nada más. Simplemente, todos sus pensamientos se encontraban concentrados en la ex ninja, ya sea intentando hilar los cabos sueltos y entender su presencia ahí, o recordando las últimas palabras que habían cruzado siete años atrás.

Dejó escapar un gemido de frustración, apartando sus ojos del ventanal y clavándolos en una bufanda roja, que parecía burlarse de sus sentimientos con su sola presencia.

—Rayos —susurró, apretando sus puños y apartando la prenda de su vista.

Hundió las manos en su cabello, intentando concentrarse en los tratados que tenía al frente y que requería firmar lo antes posible. Así lo encontró Shikamaro, irritado y frustrado, con los dientes apretados.

—No has avanzado ¿eh? —Afirmó el hombre, acercándose hasta el escritorio del rubio — Tsk, problemático.

— ¿Tienes noticias de Sai? —inquirió el rubio, haciendo oído sordo de la queja del Nara.

—No, todavía no ha regresado de su misión de reconocimiento. La última nota que envió, decía que se encontraba rastreando al atacante de Hinata.

Naruto asintió, sin querer darle más importancia de la que ya le daba. Pero simplemente, no podía.

—Ino me informó que Hinata ya despertó — soltó su consejero tras unos minutos, prefiriendo matar la culebra por la cabeza.

Naruto alzó la mirada inmediatamente, clavando sus ojos en su compañero como sí intentara averiguar sí no le estaba mintiendo.

—Ino dice que habrá que esperar el permiso de Sakura, pero que sí su condición se mantiene estable, podemos ir a interrogarla.

— ¡Ella no es un criminal! —saltó el rubio, poniéndose de pie. Molesto, todo comenzaba a inquietarle.

— Tsk. No seas problemático, yo tampoco creo que ella sea alguna clase de criminal, pero debemos seguir el protocolo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. No tienes que recordármelo, dattebayo —dijo, paseándose las manos por el cabello. Toda la situación lo tenía fuera de su zona de confort —. ¿Cómo está?

—Ino me comentó que se encuentra estable, débil y adolorida, pero supongo que es normal. Su estado no era el más saludable cuando llego.

—Hinata-chan…— susurró el rubio, dándole la espalda a Shikamaru y posando sus ojos nuevamente en el ventanal.

Habían pasado siete años y demasiadas cosas habían cambiado.

* * *

 _ **Nota de la Autora:** Ante todos, mis más sinceras disculpas. El capitulo estaba listo desde hace meses, solo me faltaba editarlo y publicarlo; sin embargo, me tocó viajar de repente, y llevo tres días de estar haciendo diligencias, firmando papeles, y en general siendo la adulta que me niego a ser. Por lo mismo, terminé publicando cuatro días después de lo que había prometido, así que mis sinceras disculpas. _

_Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron, así como todos aquellos que decidieron seguir está historia. Espero que disfruten este capitulo._

 _¡Saludos!_


	4. III

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Disclairme: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kinomoto, yo solo soy una soñadora que se atrevió a escribir._

* * *

 _ **Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar.**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo III.**_

 _ **La persona que no era para ti.**_

* * *

Él no debía estar ahí.

Shikamaru le había aconsejado irse a descansar, mientras que Sakura le ordenó mantenerse al margen, al menos hasta que se esclarecieran todos los detalles. Pero siendo tan impulsivo como era, no pudo evitar el acercarse al hospital después que el mismo Shikamaru le informara sobre el estado de Hinata.

Hasta entonces, le había hecho caso a Sakura, manteniendo su distancia de la recién llegada, tan solo concentrándose en los escabrosos hechos que parecían envolverla. Velar por la villa, llevar a cabo su trabajo como Hokage. Sin embargo, ya no podía ignorar la necesidad de verla, la misma que le oprimía el pecho y le causaba punzadas dolorosas en la sien, necesitaba definir lo que su aparición le hacía sentir.

Se llevó la mano hacia su corazón, estrujando su camisa naranja. _Debía verla._

Ni siquiera tuvo que usar el modo sabio para encontrar su habitación entre todos los rincones del hospital, era como sí sola presencia le atrajera y su cuerpo gravitara hacia ella. Saltó justo a su ventana, abriéndola con un simple chasquido y entrando con apenas un imperceptible movimiento de cortinas.

Entonces, la vio.

Hinata dormía profundamente. La cobija la cubría hasta la cintura, dejando a la vista unos brazos cubiertos de vendas, en donde la poca piel expuesta aún lucia amoratada y con algunos cardenales que se habían tornado de un horrible color amarronado, oscureciendo su palidez natural. Su muñeca seguía conectada a una vía endovenosa y un respirador se apreciaba incomodo en su nariz.

Lucía justo como la recordaba y a la vez tan diferente.

El cabello oscuro se desbordaba por su hombro derecho, cascadas de mechones de un negro azulado, a penas atados por una cinta blanca, se extendían hasta su vientre y lucia mucho más largo que en su juventud. Sus pechos se movían al compás de su respiración, redondeados y turgentes, dejando entrever una madurez de la que antes carecían y que le hiso sonrojar como sí se tratase de un adolescente. Su cintura se apreciaba más pequeña, sus caderas más anchas, aunque no sabía sí se trataba de una apreciación exacta o se debía a su estado. En cambio, podía observar perfectamente su rostro, el cual se encontraba más perfilado, todo rasgo infantil evaporado de sus facciones, las cuales a la escasa luz parecían talladas en roca lunar.

Un leve suspiro captó su atención, logrando que apartará la mirada de la ahora mujer. Hecha un ovillo en un sofá al lado de su cama, se hallaba la niña que llegó junto a Hinata.

 _Su hija_ , se repitió mentalmente.

La pequeña se aferraba a la mano de su madre como si su vida dependiera de ello, y quizá lo hacía, después de todo aún no era capaz de esclarecer las circunstancias de su llegada a Konoha. No pudo evitar examinar a la niña también, tenía el mismo cabello de un negro azulado que Hinata, así como mucho de los rasgos que le recordaban a la pequeña que se sonrojaba y se escondía ante su presencia. Sin embargo, había detalles como la curvatura de su nariz o el tamaño de sus labios, que le recordaba a ese ser pálido que alguna vez amenazara la paz y seguridad de su mundo.

Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza.

Sakura tenía razón, no debería haber ido. La curiosidad que había estado dominando sus acciones hasta ese momento fue reemplazada por una ira toxica y asfixiante, la cual se arremolinaba peligrosamente en su caja torácica. Y es que simplemente, no podía concebir la idea de que Hinata se entregara voluntariamente a un hombre que tuvo que secuestrar a su hermana, amenazar el mundo y apartarla de su hogar, solo para tenerla. Mucho menos, podía creer que hubiera aceptado ser _la madre de su hija_ en aquellas condiciones. Pero la verdad estaba ahí, ante sus ojos, en forma de una pequeña niña, como sí se tratase de una broma que se reía en su cara.

" _No es la hora",_ le susurró Kurama.

Sin darse cuenta, había zanjado la distancia que le separaba de Hinata; dispuesto a despertarla y reclamarle aquella traición. Pero justo como le decía el Kyubi, no era el momento.

Conteniendo un suspiro, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse justo como entro.

— ¿Otōsan? —y su plan de irse sin ser visto, se fue directo al caño.

Ladeó la cabeza para observar por encima de su hombro el rostro infantil que se frotaba los ojos, en un vano intento de espantar el sueño. El cabello oscuro se deslizaba por sus hombros y un mechón plateado sobresalía entre rizos oscuros.

Sus ojos azules se encontraron, de repente, admirando las pupilas en forma de flor de aquella pequeña niña.

—No soy tú papá —se excusó, aunque por su expresión decepcionada, era más que obvio que se había dado cuenta de ello.

La niña asintió, aferrándose a la mano de su madre y hundiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas, atrayendo las piernas hasta su pecho.

—Quiero a Otōsan —susurró, sin volver a levantar la mirada.

Algo en aquella escena le quemó por dentro, así que, haciendo uso de toda su velocidad, escapó por la ventana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ya no tenía nada por lo que luchar._

 _Nunca sería la heredera de su clan, su padre nunca le ofrecería una sonrisa de orgullo y ya no tenía que seguir protegiendo a su hermana menor. Tampoco había razones para entrenar, ya no habría más misiones junto con Shino, Kiba y Akamaru, y Kurenai-sensei ya no la esperaría con un poco de té y sonrisas de Mirai-chan. Nunca más tendría la oportunidad de caminar al lado de Naruto, la calidez de su mano se había evaporado sin que ella lograra alcanzarla por completo._

 _Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, empapando las cobijas que cubrían su cama. No sabía cuantos días ni cuantas noches había estado llorando, simplemente parecían que las lágrimas no se acababan. Llevaba encerrada en su habitación lo que se le antojaba una eternidad, aunque como muy bien le habían informado las marionetas de Toneri, tenía completa libertad de recorrer sus aposentos. Tan solo de recordarlo, hundió su rostro en la mullida cama, intentando cegar cualquier visión de su nueva realidad. Su estómago rugió, tampoco recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se alimentó, y aunque sabía que debía hacerlo, nada la motivaba a arrastrarse fuera de aquella cama._

 _Aunque tenía una misión, se recordaba cuando podía. Debía cumplir con el legado de Hamura, asegurarse de que la tierra del Sabio de los Seis Caminos se mantuviera segura, su camino ninja era proteger la paz por la cual Naruto había luchado y Neji muerto._

 _Pero…_

 _Simplemente no tenía fuerzas, todos sus sueños se habían esfumado como sí se tratase de hojas secas al viento. Y esas malditas lagrimas que no la abandonaban._

 _Sintió que alguien abría las pesadas puertas de madera de sus aposentos, escuchó entre sus lágrimas los pesados pasos acercándosele; pero no levantó la mirada, segura de que sí las ignoraba las marionetas pronto se irían. No obstante, cuando un peso muerto hundió su colchón, no pudo evitar alzar un poco el rostro y apreciar al intruso entre mechones de su cabello._

 _Toneri se había sentado a su lado, con sus ojos permanentes cerrados perdidos en el paisaje lunar que se apreciaba desde su ventana. Por un instante, intentó en vano frenar el río de lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, pero al ver que era imposible volvió a hundir su rostro entre las sabanas. Y siguió llorando, a pesar del peso que se posó sobre su cabeza y los dedos que navegaron entre su cabello. Lloró, sin importarle la caricia que intentó limpiar sus lágrimas, ni los labios cálidos que se encontraron con su coronilla._

— _No llores, Byakugan no Hime —susurró, y no supo porque aquella voz se le antojó tan vacía y rota como su propia alma —. No llores, yo… yo… la libero de su promesa._

 _Y de repente, las lágrimas se detuvieron y sus ojos como la misma Luna se abrieron en toda su extensión, y ahora eran las lágrimas de Toneri las que empapaban su lecho._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata despertó con un sollozo atrapado en su garganta, no así un par de lágrimas que se deslizaron por su mejilla y de las que apenas fue consiente.

" _Toneri-sama"_ pensó, sintiendo como su corazón se fracturaba un poco más. El mismo, que tanto tiempo atrás, le había costado recomponer.

La luz del amanecer se colaba poco a poco por la ventana entreabierta, por lo cual aún permanecía en penumbra la mayor parte del cuarto. Observo a su derecha, donde podía sentir la calidez de Himeko, la niña dormía de una manera imposible, sosteniendo su mano, sin abandonar su lado. Ella le devolvió el agarre, sin querer soltarla.

A pesar del dolor, se las arregló para enderezarse lo mejor posible, y con su mano izquierda se retiró el respirador, ya no lo necesitaba y comenzaba a ser una molestia. Observó sus heridas, sus brazos vendados y el color amarronado de su piel golpeada. Un suspiro se coló entre sus labios, aunque muy bien pudo ser un gemido de dolor.

Extendiendo los brazos hacia su pequeña y haciendo gala de la poca fuerza que había recuperado, la trajo a su lado y la acomodó sobre su pecho, dispuesta a mantenerla ahí, tan cerca de ella como pudiera. Así fue como la encontró Sakura una hora después, con su hija sobre su pecho y sus manos jugueteando con los mechones oscuros de la más pequeña. Los ojos color jade de la doctora parecieron brillar ante la bruma de la mañana, como sí aquella escena le impactara de alguna forma.

—Ohayô gozaimasu —saludo Sakura, intentando no despertar a Himeko quién aún dormía.

—Ohayô gozaimasu, Sakura-sama — respondió Hinata, y sus ojos claros se posaron en la recién llegada.

—Por favor, Hinata, no seas tan educada —inquirió la doctora, acercándose — ¿Cómo te siente?

—Aún sin fuerzas, pero ya no tan adolorida, Sakura-san.

Sakura asintió, aún incomoda por el trato tan distante y fijándose que la mujer se había quitado el respirador por sí misma. Dejó escapar un suspiro, acomodando el equipo.

—Veo que ya respiras con normalidad —afirmó, sintiendo la tensión que se había instalado entre ellas desde el día de anterior.

Hinata afirmó, volviendo a fijar su mirada en su pequeña. Sus labios se curvaron levemente cuando Himeko pareció sonreír en sueños, gesto que no paso desapercibido por la peli rosada.

—Quisiera disculparme —empezó la doctora, captando la atención de Hinata —, sí ayer dije algo que te incomodara.

Hinata bajo el rostro, su mirada perdida en algún lugar en la habitación. Permanecieron en silencio, mientras Sakura revisaba los equipos y tomaba nota en su tablilla.

—Discúlpame tú a mí, Sakura-san —dijo Hinata, rompiendo el silencio —. No debí responderte como lo hice. So-solo, no quiero que me juzguen. No por él, no por Himeko.

Sakura suspiro, volviéndose a Hinata y comenzando a revisarla con sus manos envueltas en chakra verde.

—Tranquila —comenzó la doctora, mientras chequeaba el estado de su cráneo y su columna —. Yo puedo entenderte mejor que nadie —dijo, y una tímida sonrisa curvo sus labios —. Porque yo también estuve enamorada de alguien a quién no todo el mundo apreciaba.

—Sasuke-kun… —susurró Hinata, cerrando sus parpados y recordando ese pasado que había enterrado en el fondo de su ser.

—Sí, Sasuke-kun —afirmó Sakura, acomodando un par de almohadas a la espalda de Hinata y recostándola con cuidado para así revisar su pecho —. Creo que fui un poco grosera, solo que no pensé… Creo que nadie… En fin, creo que todos estamos un poco sorprendidos.

Hinata lo entendía, a veces, ella misma no podía creer como se había desviado su camino. Pero a pesar de todo, estaba segura de cada una de sus elecciones.

—Creo que estas mejor, Hinata-chan —dijo la doctora con una sonrisa, terminando de revisarla —. Aún no puedes hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo físico y deberás permanecer en cama un par de días antes si quiera de intentar ponerte de pie, pero al menos ya estas fuera de peligro.

—Arigatô gozaimasu, Sakura-san.

Sakura sonrió, aunque a la final esa sonrisa se desvaneció cuando sus facciones se oscurecieron levemente.

—Voy a informarle al Nanadaime y al consejo de tú estado, probablemente quieran interrogarte lo más pronto posible—explicó Sakura, causando que la inquietud en su interior se agitara —. Si quieres, puedo darte uno o dos días más, pero no creo que haga mucha diferencia, Hinata-chan.

Le costó un par de segundos calmar el mar en el que se había convertido su interior, y con lentitud asintió. Aunque todo su mundo parecía haberse derrumbado sobre ella, tantos cambios en tan poco tiempo, debía comenzar a ordenar todo a su alrededor y a pesar de sus sentimientos, los mismos que en ese instante no podía explicar, tenía que enfrentar su destino. Necesitaba informar del peligro en el que podía verse envuelta la tierra, proteger a Himeko y encontrar a Toneri.

—Está bien, Sakura-san —contestó, su voz a penas un susurro —. Estoy bien.

Sakura asintió, dedicándole una efímera sonrisa antes de salir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Himeko se despertó minutos después de que Sakura abandonará la habitación.

En ese instante, su hija estaba empeñada en darle el desayuno como si se tratase de una niña pequeña, con trozos de frutas salpicándole el rostro y una cuchara repleta de caldo de verdura apuntando en su dirección.

—Okāsan, tienes que decir "Aaaa" —dijo la pequeña, haciéndola reír a pesar de su malestar.

—¡Aaaa! —abrió la boca, engullendo la cucharada de sopa y escuchando la risa fresca de Himeko.

Hinata la observó, mientras la niña se servía otra cucharada de sopa y no pudo evitar concentrarse en sus ojos. El tenseigan se encontraba en ese momento dormido, así que los ojos de su pequeña se apreciaban azules, como alguna vez lucieron los ojos de Hanabi en las cuentas vacías de Toneri. Recordó la primera vez que los vio, y como Toneri se había apresurado a depositar un beso en la frente de su hija y explicarle que al poseer la línea sanguínea más pura entre los Hyūga y el chakra de los Ōtsutsuki, Himeko había heredado el Tenseigan. Aún no lo controlaba, sus ojos variaban de ese azul grisáceo a un color blanquecino como sus propios ojos a ese diseño tan peculiar que evidenciaba el Tenseigan.

—Otra vez, Okāsan —dijo la pequeña, captando su atención —. Tienes que comer bien, para que así te puedas recuperar y podamos ir a buscar a Otōsan.

Sintió como su interior se desgarraba, pero disfrazó el dolor con una sonrisa que le dedico a su hija. Su pequeña no tenía que saber lo que la oscuridad que ahora reinaba en la Luna pudiera significar.

—Claro que sí —contestó, en cambio.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, revelando una enfermera. Himeko dejó el plato de sopa sobre la mesa de noche instantáneamente, aferrándose con fuerza a la mano de su madre, sus ojos parecieron brillar y sus pupilas revelaron ese patrón en forma de flor que tanto admiraba.

—Gomen ne —dijo la enfermera, con una inclinación —. Pero Hinata-sama, tiene visitas.

Hinata solo atino a desviar la mirada hacia la puerta cuando un torbellino verde y castaño invadió la habitación, de repente el olor a pino, sudor y tierra mojada la envolvió, y las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo desde que despertó fluyeron con toda libertad cuando unos brazos fuertes la rodearon. Soltó con delicadeza la mano de Himeko, aferrándose a la espalda de aquel quién ahora la envolvía. Una tras otra, cada memoria que pensaba enterrada, se amontonaron ante sus ojos y una calidez que pensaba olvidada la invadió. Sollozos, risas, gemidos y aullidos, se dejaron escuchar, en esa tormenta de abrazos en la que se encontró atrapada.

—¡Kiba-kun! —chilló, y el sonido de su voz era una mezcla de felicidad y melancolía.

—¡Hinata! —contestó el hombre que la envolvía, acercándola a su pecho y reteniéndola contra su corazón —¡Mi Hinata!

Y la mujer no pudo contenerse más, porque por primera vez desde que aquellos intrusos atacaran la Luna, se sentía a salvo. Así que lloró contra el pecho de Kiba y sus manos se enterraron en su espalda, con fuerza, como si se tratase de un madero en el medio del mar. Porque era Kiba, su compañero, su amigo que se reía a carcajadas y que siempre parecía derrochar fuerza, sin importar lo mal que estuviera la situación.

—¡Kiba-kun, lo siento tanto! —exclamó —¡Perdóname!

Por haberse ido, por no estar ahí para él durante esos siete años. Por no haber dicho _adiós_.

—¡Baka! — gimió Kiba, hundiendo su nariz entre sus cabellos y aspirando su aroma — No tengo nada que perdonarte, niña tonta.

No supo cuánto tiempo se mantuvo así, entre los brazos de Kiba, con las lágrimas desbordándose por su rostro y una sonrisa autentica, de esas que solo su hija lograba sacarle, adornando su rostro. Pero después de una eternidad, cuando recupero el aliento y el dolor de sus heridas comenzó a hacerse presente, levanto la mirada encontrándose con los ojos castaños de su ex compañero y una sonrisa perruna que le abarcaba todo el rostro. Su rostro había perdido cualquier rasgo infantil, sus facciones se habían endurecido y sus gestos eran mucho más varoniles, los niños que alguna vez habían sido se quedaron en el pasado.

—¿Okāsan?

Ambos voltearon a ver a Himeko, quién mantenía su distancia sentada en el sillón, siendo muda testigo del reencuentro de dos amigos. Hinata no quiso dudar, así que extendió la mano a su hija, la cual no dudo en tomarla y finalmente desvió la mirada hacia Kiba, cuya expresión no supo leer.

—Kiba-kun —comenzó, con una sonrisa en sus labios —, te presentó a Himeko-chan, mi hija.

La niña saltó a la cama, acomodándose a un costado de Hinata y examinando con sus grandes ojos azules a Kiba, al parecer el Tenseigan se había desvanecido nuevamente de su mirada.

Por un instante, la mujer volvió a dudar, cuando Kiba dio un paso atrás, alejándose de ambas. Pero rápidamente el castaño se recompuso, soltó una carcajada al aire y tomo entre sus brazos a Himeko, sorprendiéndola y arrancándole un chillido.

—Es muy hermosa —afirmó el castaño, logrando que Himeko se ruborizara en sus brazos —, e igualita a ti cuando eras pequeña —bromeó, al notar el rojo que había tintado las mejillas de la niña.

—Kiba-kun…—susurró Hinata, sintiéndose a gusto por primera vez desde que llego.

—¡KIBA! —bramó Sakura desde la puerta, claramente enfadada y con una vena palpitándole en la frente — ¡Te dije que Hinata aún no podía recibir visitas!

Hinata parpadeó asombrada mientras su compañero depositaba a su hija en su cama, y con gesto aburrido encaraba a la doctora.

—Tranquila, no hice nada malo —contestó el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Ah no? —inquirió la doctora, acercándose peligrosamente a Kiba —¿Crees que coquetear con mis enfermeras está bien...? Arggg ¡Te matare! —exclamó, agarrándolo de las solapas de la chaqueta.

—¿A quién piensas matar, pelo de chicle? ¿eh? —inquirió Kiba, con una vena palpitándole en la frente.

—¡A ti, chucho apestoso! ¡Por desobediente! —grito la medic-nin, encarando al hombre.

La risa de Himeko cortó ambiente de pela que comenzaba a formarse en la habitación, provocando que la atención de los adultos se enfocara en la niña. Hinata sonrió tímidamente, acariciando el cabello de su hija cuando está se sonrojo y oculto su rostro en su pecho. A diferencia de ella, Himeko nunca había sido una niña tímida, al contrario, pero tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de compartir con más personas a parte de sus padres y las marionetas de Toneri. Konoha y su pasado, era un mundo nuevo para ella.

—Me las pagaras, chucho —dijo la doctora, apartándose el cabello del rostro y acercándose a Hinata —¿Cómo te siente, Hinata?

—Adolorida —dijo, haciendo que Kiba le dirigiera una mirada culpable y Himeko le sujetara con fuerza —, pero mejor, mucho mejor.

—Bien, recuerda que debes descansar y no alterarte, aún no te has recuperado del todo —dijo, lanzándole una mortífera mirada a Kiba por sobre su hombro —. Bien, déjame revisar la herida de tú cabeza —continuo, usando su chackra curativo para revisarla.

—¿Okāsan se pondrá bien? —preguntó Himeko, atenta a los movimientos de Sakura.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó, sorprendida de que la niña le dirigiera la palabra —Ya vas a ver como se recupera, eso sí, si perros sarnosos la dejan descansar como se debe.

—Tsk —gruño Kiba, atentó también a la revisión de Hinata.

—No lo regañes, Sakura-san —contestó a su vez Hinata, recostándose en los almohadones —. Estoy bien.

Sakura asintió en silencio, alejándose un par de pasos.

—Lo sé, por eso mismo le avise a Ino y Shikamaru para que vinieran.

Inmediatamente, el buen humor en la habitación se evaporó. Hinata asintió, cabizbaja, con su corazón latiendo desbocado dentro de su pecho. Kiba, en cambio, pareció tensarse y su mirada cálida anteriormente, se afiló. Sakura sonrió a modo de disculpa, desviando su atención a Himeko quién no parecía entender nada.

—Himeko-chan ¿te gustaría dar una vuelta por el hospital? —preguntó, extendiendo una mano hacia la niña —Tú mamá tiene que hablar con unos amigos en privado.

Hinata abrió los ojos desmesurado y antes de que su hija pudiera contestar, la envolvió en un abrazo y la atrajo hacia sí. El movimiento fue tan rápido y repentino, que estuvo segura que alguna de sus heridas debió verse afectada.

—¡No! —protestó en un susurro —No alejen a Himeko de mí.

Sakura, quién sorprendida por sus acciones, solo atinó a dejar caer el brazo.

—Pero Hinata —comenzó la doctora, intentando entender a su paciente —. Estoy segura que habrá cosas que no quieras que Himeko-chan escuche.

Y tenía razón, Hinata lo sabía. Pero ya había perdido a su esposo, casi pierde su vida… Himeko, era lo único que le quedaba en este mundo – _su luz_ -, y temía que sí no la protegía, también se la arrebataría. Su temor debió reflejarse en sus ojos, porque un instante después, Kiba había zanjado la distancia que les separaba y posado sus enormes manos sobre sus hombros. Sus miradas se encontraron, aflojando el agarre de Hinata alrededor de su hija.

—Todo estará bien, Hinata —dijo Kiba, presionándola con suavidad —. Yo cuidaré de ti, también cuidare de Himeko-chan.

—Pero…

—¿Okāsan? —inquirió la niña, observando el rostro de su madre.

—Estará bien, yo la protegeré —insistió el castaño, sonriéndole con esa confianza que desde niño exudaba —. Además, estoy seguro que Akamaru se alegrará de tener noticias tuyas, y Himeko-chan disfrutará de conocerlo.

—¿Akamaru…? —susurro la mujer, recordando el suave pelaje del perro ninja.

—Sí, me está esperando en los jardines del hospital —explicó —, Sakura y Shizune-san me matarían sí lo llegara a meter en las instalaciones.

Hinata asintió, desviando la mirada.

—¿Okāsan? —volvió a preguntar la niña, está vez logrando atraer la mirada de su madre.

—Ve con Kiba, él te cuidará —dijo la mujer, depositando un beso en su frente.

—Pero quiero estar contigo —se quejó la pequeña, y sus ojos mostraron aquel diseño en forma de flores del Tenseigan.

—Solo será un momento.

La niña asintió, cabizbaja.

—¡Vamos Himeko-chan! —chilló Kiba, tomando a la niña entre sus brazos — Sé que te encantará conocer a Akamaru.

Y sin más, el hombre se llevó a su hija; seguido de una Sakura con una expresión triste en el rostro.

Por unos minutos, la habitación estuvo en silencio y su vista enfocada en sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. El sonido de la puerta la alerto que no estaba sola, pero aun así no alzo la mirada al instante, sino en cambio se tomó el tiempo para enfocarse en los recién llegados.

Un machón morado se lanzó sobre ella, y por segunda vez en el día, se encontró envuelta en un cálido abrazo. El perfume de Ino, una mezcla de orquídeas y flores silvestres, apaciguó un poco sus nervios.

Sobre el hombro de la mujer, observó a Shikamaru, quien a su vez le dirigía una mirada examinadora. Había cambiado, como Kiba y Sakura, y seguramente Ino también, sus rasgos se habían vuelto más maduros, su mirada un poco más enigmática y su semblante más sabio. El rasgo más resaltante, era la barba puntiaguda que ahora ostentaba, como alguna vez le había visto usar a Shikaku Nara.

Cuando Ino se apartó, también pudo observarle, le sonreía con calidez y añoranza, aunque sus ojos ya no brillaban tan enérgicamente como en su juventud. Se veía mucho más calmada, pero seguía desprendiendo ese aire de sensualidad que recordaba de su adolescencia, que, mezclado con su madurez, le dotaba de una belleza singular. Como Kiba, se sintió a gusto, casi como si volviera a encajar en ese lugar.

—Ino-sama —dijo, recordándose así misma que el tiempo había pasado y que Konoha ya no era su hogar —. Shikamaru-sama.

—Hinata, no tienes que ser tan formal —comenzó Ino, recordando que la mujer en frente de ella siempre había sido excesivamente respetuosa.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo — comentó, inclinándose levemente ante los recién llegados y destacando la distancia que esos años había sembrado entre ellos.

—Tsk —se quejó Shikamaru, acercándose a Hinata y tomando asiento al lado de su cama —. ¿Cómo te encuentras, Hinata-sama? —preguntó, entendiendo la situación con mayor claridad que Ino.

—Bien, un poco cansada —respondió respetuosamente — y adolorida.

—Tranquila, intentaremos ser lo más rápidos posible —dijo el hombre, analizando a la mujer frente así —. No queremos incordiarte.

Ella asintió, mientras Ino tomaba asiento al otro lado de la cama.

—¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—Sakura-san, me dijo que necesitaban interrogarme por orden de Hokage-sama.

—¡Eso no es as…!

—Exacto —contestó Shikamaru, interrumpiendo a su rubia acompañante —. Quiero que sepas, que después de este interrogatorio, toda la información que colectemos será expuesta a el Nanadaime y a su vez al consejo de Konohagakure no Sato. Dependiendo lo digas, tomaremos medidas antes los recientes acontecimientos —el hombre tanteo su bolsillo, donde se encontraba su caja de cigarrillos, antes de recordar que se encontraba en un hospital y no podía fumar—. Tsk, también es mi deber informarte, que como kunoichi renegada de Konoha, debes enfrentarte a un juicio cuando tú estado de salud este mejor.

—¡Shikamaru, eso no es así! —se quejó Ino, quién mostraba su ceño fruncido —¡Hinata no es ninguna criminal!

—Es una ninja que abandonó su aldea —afirmó Shikamaru, desviando la mirada a su ex compañera —. No importa las razones que tuvo, ni que tan buenas fueran sus intenciones o lo que lograra con sus acciones. Tomó decisiones independientes a las órdenes de su Hokage y abandonó su villa —explicó—. Tsk, mujer problemática.

—Entiendo — asintió Hinata, antes de que Ino pudiera tomar la palabra nuevamente.

—Bien, empecemos —dijo Shikamaru, clavando sus ojos oscuros en Ino.

—Bien, bien —se quejó la kunoichi, acercándose a Hinata y posando sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la mujer —. Discúlpame, Hina. No te dolerá, solo necesitas mostrarme tus recuerdos.

—Tranquila.

—Bien, comencemos —dijo Shikamaru, abriendo una carpeta en su regazo, mientras Ino cerraba los ojos y concentraba su chakra en las puntas de sus dedos — Quinto día del mes de sexto mes, Hospital de Konoha. Ninja renegada de la Konohagakure no Sato, número de identificación shinobi: 012612. Nombre: Hyūga Hinata.

—Ōtsutsuki Hinata —interrumpió la morena, causando que tanto Ino y Shikamaru le dedicaran una mirada de sorpresa.

—Hinata…—susurro por lo bajo Ino, mientras que Shikamaru corregía el documento en sus manos.

—Bien. Nombre: Ōtsutsuki Hinata…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _No volvió a dormir, tampoco lloró más. Tan solo permaneció en el mismo lugar en que la dejo Toneri después de devolverle su libertad. No se movió, hasta que las luces del castillo se extinguieron y la oscuridad de la noche se hizo presente, fue entonces cuando pudo incorporarse lentamente de su cama. No se preocupó en arreglar su vestimenta, ni en peinar su cabello._

 _Caminó por los pasillos oscuros del castillo hasta aquel salón que sabía le pertenecía a Toneri. Ahí lo encontró, con su alta figura en medio del balcón, apreciando con sus ojos cegados un cielo salpicado en estrellas, el más hermoso que alguna vez hubiera visto. Sus pasos la llevaron a su lado, sus dedos se aferraron a la barandilla y su rostro sintió la fresca brisa que por meses se había negado. Las lágrimas se habían secado sobre su piel, pero aún podía sentirlas empapar su rostro, ahí donde habían tallados caminos salados._

 _Aspiro una bocanada de aire, tan diferente al de Konoha._

— _¿Sí me voy, atacaras a la Tierra? —preguntó, y su voz se le antojo ronca y mecánica por las falta de uso._

— _No, si Byakugan no Hime se encuentra allá._

 _Ella asintió, la brisa acariciando sus cabellos que bailaban ante la noche._

— _¿Qué ha cambiado? —preguntó, dudando._

— _No quiero ser el culpable de que su alma se extinga, hime —dijo el hombre con sus cuencas vacías._

 _Ella asintió, llevándose la mano al corazón._

— _Yo me encargaré de proteger el legado de Hamura, ya lo he entendido —continuó, recordándole la misión que su antepasado le había asignado meses atrás, en un sueño —. Usted puede ser libre, la libero de su promesa y de este matrimonio._

 _A pesar de que volvía a ser consciente de sus alas, seguía sintiéndose como un ave enjaulada. El deber, la soledad, su camino ninja._

— _Quiero irme —admitió, observando el cielo estrellado —. Quiero ver a mi padre, abrazar a mi hermana. Me gustaría estar con mis amigos, poder caminar al lado de… —Naruto_.

— _Puede hacerlo, Byakugan no Hime —afirmó el albino, volteando a verla con sus parpados eternamente cerrados —. Yo la libero._

 _Y ella quería volar, lejos, hacia su felicidad. Pero en cambio…_

— _Yo jamás retrocederé en mi palabra —dijo, desviando la mirada hacia Toneri —. Ese es mi camino ninja._

 _Hinata no vio la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Toneri, ni el temblor en sus manos._

— _Siempre he fallado intentando proteger a las personas importantes para mí —explicó, alzando la mirada al cielo —. Probablemente, porque no soy tan buena como quisiera —dijo, y sus ojos recorrieron el firmamento hasta posarse en el rostro de Toneri —. Pero Hamura me encargó proteger el legado de su hermano, no solo detenerte, sino detener a cualquiera que intentara usar el Buque de Energía contra la Tierra._

— _Hinata hime…_

— _No me puedo ir, así este dolor me mate —dijo, sintiendo como las últimas lagrimas que le quedaban se deslizaban por su rostro —. Porque es la única forma de proteger lo que más quiero._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Volvía anochecer en Konoha. Él debería estar en la Torre de Hokage, trabajando; o en todo caso, en su casa, descansando. Sin embargo, se encontraba en la cima del monte de los Hokage, justo sobre la cabeza de su padre, observando como sus clones se dispersaban alrededor del pueblo, solo para asegurarse que en la villa todo se encontraba bien.

Suponía que Shikamaru e Ino ya debían haber terminado con el interrogatorio, y que el mismo seguramente aguardaba por él en su escritorio. Pero por alguna razón, no quería leerlo. Hyūga Hinata había estado ausente de su vida por siete años. Tiempo en el cual había llorado por su ausencia y su traición, en el cual había lamido sus heridas y aprendido a vivir con las cicatrices de lo que no pudo ser, y se convirtió en Hokage en menos tiempo del que Kakashi había previsto. Durante esos años, había conocido mujeres y salido con algunas de ellas, aprendió el arte del sexo y la pasión, hasta logró enamorarse de nuevo. Pero cada noche, cuando la Luna brillaba en el cielo, no podía evitar pensar en su princesa.

" _¿Seguirás tejiendo?"_ , se había preguntado sin recibir respuesta.

Y ahora ella estaba de vuelta, cuando ya había aceptado que nunca regresaría.

" _Pero ella no siguió tejiendo"_ , se recordó, apretando los puños.

Había tenido una hija con el mismo hombre que le arrebató su libertad.

Quería reclamarle, gritarle, desahogar toda esa frustración que bullía en su interior. ¡Sí! Él se había enamorado nuevamente, se habría acostado con mujeres y pensó en casarse en una ocasión, pero siempre había algo que evitaba que siguiera avanzando. ¡Y era ella! Ella quién lo había visto antes que los demás, la primera persona que realmente le había amado. La que tejió la bufanda que ahora colgaba en su cuello. Porque ninguna de esas mujeres que había conocido, habían visto más allá del héroe de guerra.

—Así que aquí estas —la voz lo sorprendió, no había notado que alguien se le acercaba.

—¡Kiba! —exclamó, volteando a verlo.

El castaño clavó su mirada penetrante en él por un instante, antes de tomar asiento a su lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, intentando calmar su interior.

El hombre chaqueó, apoyando su codo sobre su rodilla derecha mientras su pierna izquierda se extendía sobre la roca.

—Hoy la vi —dijo, provocando que el rubio abriera los ojos por la sorpresa —, y antes de que preguntes a quién, obviamente a Hinata.

El rubio asintió, desviando su mirada hacia el pueblo a sus pies.

—¿No has ido a verla? —inquirió el castaño.

—Aún no…

—Tsk, mentiroso —dijo, captando su atención —. Su habitación apestaba a ti.

Naruto sonrió culpable, aunque pronto la seriedad se dibujó en sus rasgos.

—Además, la pequeña Himeko-chan, me dijo que vio un hombre rubio colarse a media noche en su cuarto —soltó como si nada, haciendo que el rubio frunciera el ceño.

—¿Himeko-chan?

—Su hija —afirmó el castaño.

Él asintió, claro que lo sabía. Ambos sabían quién era la niña.

—Resulta ser que Himeko-chan nunca había visto un perro ¿Puedes creerlo? —preguntó, ignorando la turbidez en los ojos de su Hokage — Obviamente, Akamaru robo su corazón al instante —sonrió, orgulloso —. Y a diferencia de su madre cuando era niña, a Himeko no le cuesta para nada entrar en confianza y conversar.

—Ya…

—Es curioso, la niña me contó cómo llegaron Hinata y ella hasta aquí. Lo cual, estoy seguro que leerás en ese informe que Shikamaru dejó en tú oficina hace un par de horas.

Naruto simplemente lo ignoro.

—No me importa que estás pensando, Naruto —dijo Kiba, tras un par de minutos en silencio —, mucho menos lo que estas sintiendo —agregó —. Y entiendo bien todo ese protocolo de mantener su presencia en secreto, los interrogatorios y aunque no me guste, el jodido juicio ese —dijo, y en la oscuridad su mirada parecía tan afilada como sus colmillos —. Pero Hinata es alguien muy importante para mí, mucho más de lo que todos creen, y Himeko y ella escaparon por los pelos de quienes la estaba persiguiendo, así que no dejaré que nadie más las lastime. Ni siquiera tú.

—¡Maldito! —estallo el rubio, poniéndose de pie y agarrando a Kiba de su abrigo —. Yo nunca lastimaría a Hinata.

Kiba frunció el ceño, pero no intento ningún movimiento para quitarse el rubio de encima.

—Entonces, te aseguraras de que Hinata y Himeko estén a salvo —dijo —. Alguien atacó a la Luna, Himeko solo me dijo que querían sus ojos y que gracias a su padre pudieron escapar —explicó, tomando a Naruto de las muñecas y obligándolo a soltarlo —. Hinata _ama_ a Himeko, y la protegerá con su vida sí es necesario, la conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo. Así que para que ambas estén a salvo, debes proteger a la niña también.

Naruto frunció el ceño, apartándose de Kiba.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —preguntó el rubio, dándole la espalda a Kiba y sentándose nuevamente sobre la roca.

Kiba suspiro.

—¿Hacer qué? —inquirió el castaño a modo de respuesta.

—Hablar con la hija del hombre que te arrebato a la mujer que amaste —explicó el rubio, su mirada ausente.

El castaño se encogió de hombros, dándose vuelta.

—Tal vez, porque me acostumbre a que la mujer que amo siempre se fije en idiotas —dijo —. O puede ser, que pienso en ella como la hija de la mujer que amo y no en la hija de alguien a quien quisiera moler a golpes.

Y sin más que agregar, el castaño desapareció en un torbellino de hojas y tierra.

—Así que aún la amas, Kiba… —susurró Naruto, observando la Luna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sabía que no debía estar ahí, pero necesitaba verla de nuevo.

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_ _¡Hi! ¡Sorpresa! Bien, hasta yo estoy sorprendida, en serio que estoy motivada con esta historia y por lo mismo hoy terminé esté capitulo._

 _¿Qué les pareció Kiba? No pude resistirme, el KibaHina es uno de mis ocultos placeres (junto al ShikaHina y al GaaraHina). Siempre he pensado que Kiba notó el potencial de Hinata desde el principio, y que al igual que Kurenai y Shino, se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata desde el principio. Por eso mismo, acallo cualquier sentimiento que pudo desarrollar por la Hyūga, después de todo, Kiba es un chico orgulloso._

 _Luego está Sakura, siento que entre ambas se mantiene la tensión del episodio pasado, y les explico por qué. Sakura conocía de los sentimientos de Hinata, así como de los sentimientos que Naruto desarrolló en The Last. También fue testigo de lo que vivió el rubio cuando Hinata decidió quedarse con Toneri. Por más que sea, Sakura ve a Naruto como su hermano, y como cualquier hermana, lo que menos desea es que alguien le haga pasar un mal momento. Y ella, al igual que Shikamaru, saben que la presencia de Hinata puede llegar a perturbar al rubio y solo quieren protegerlo._

 _Sobre el ToneHina. Creo que el amor debe ser libre, por eso, me gusta pensar que en algún momento Toneri se dio cuenta que aprisionar a Hinata solo la estaba ahogando, así que, en vez de abusar de ella, le otorgó su libertad. Pero Hinata, al igual que Naruto, son personas de palabra, y ella juró proteger el legado de Hamura, así que es fue su decisión quedarse en la Luna a pesar de que muy bien pudo haber regresado con sus seres querido. A partir de este punto, es cuando todo comienza._

 _Finalmente, espero que les agradará esta sorpresa. Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman su tiempo en leer está historia, más a aquellos que han dejado sus comentarios. No les aseguro que vuelva a publicar antes del mes, pero intentaré ser puntual para la próxima vez._

 _¡Un abrazo!_


	5. IV

_Inserte aquí, la conocida declaración de derechos._

* * *

 **Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo IV**_

 _ **Ojos de fuego y ojos de agua.**_

* * *

Himeko no recordaba haber visto a su madre llorar alguna vez. Pero aquella noche, cuando creyó que ya se había dormido, lo hizo.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban una tras otra, en silencio, empapando su rostro magullado y perdiéndose más allá del borde de su mentón, mientras sus ojos no dejaban de apreciar la Luna. Su madre no gimió, tampoco pronunció palabra alguna, aunque estaba segura que el temblor en su labio inferior evidenciaba un lamento atrapado en su garganta. Pero Hinata se mantuvo en silencio, presa de su pasado y presente, hasta que el cansancio fue lo suficiente pesado para hundirla en el oscuro océano de los sueños.

Solo cuando se percató de que su madre dormía, Himeko descubrió su rostro oculto entre los cobertores y sus pies desnudos acariciaron el suelo. Con movimientos fluidos y elegantes, muy parecidos a las maneras de su madre, o al menos así decía su padre, acercó el banquillo que había estado usando la mujer rubia cuando regreso, después de pasear con Kiba y conocer a Akamaru, y se encaramó en él. Sus pequeños dedos acariciaron la tersa piel de su madre, limpiaron los últimos restos de lágrimas y acunó su mejilla como había visto hacer a su padre en el pasado.

—Toneri-sama…—susurró su madre en sueños.

Y entonces, fueron sus lágrimas las que comenzaron a fluir al exterior.

—Otōsan —le llamó, apretando los dientes para no despertar a su mamá —, Okāsan te necesita. Yo te necesitó, regresa pronto.

Sin saber que una sombra les observaba desde afuera, con brillantes ojos azules.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanabi observó a su padre desde la ventana de su despacho, tan viejo y silencioso, restos del que alguna vez fue el líder del clan más poderoso de Konoha.

Sus manos aún seguían siendo grandes y callosas por tanto entrenar, pero su fuerza había sido erosionada por el paso del tiempo, la culpa y la soledad. Su cabello, en otro tiempo oscuro, se tinto de blanco con los años y su rostro, antes prolijo, ahora se encontraba marcado por pequeñas arrugas. Al menos sus ojos seguían siendo iguales, dos témpanos de hielo, afilados y sin brillo. Aunque Hanabi sabía que hubo un tiempo en el que el fuego ardió en ellos, brillante e imponente, antes de que tuviera que entregar a su hermano como una moneda de cambio y de ver morir a su esposa debilitada por su segundo embarazo. O quizá no tan atrás, sino un poco después de haber tenido que cargar el cuerpo de su sobrino entre los fuegos de la guerra. O tal vez, cuando una leyenda le arrebatara a sus dos hijas y solo le devolviera una.

Hanabi suspiró, apartando los ojos de aquel hombre que siempre admiro y que ahora meditaba en silencio, sin fuerzas para entrenar o luchar contra la misma edad. Y en cambio, se concentró en los papeles a su mano.

Apenas dos años atrás había sido electa la líder del Clan Hyūga y aún tenía cosas que aprender.

El consejo de ancianos era retrograda, compuesto de viejos necios, amantes de las tradiciones y las leyendas, brazas moribundas de una hoguera; mientras que ella era una chispa nueva, una llama que recién empezaba a brillar con luz propia y que tenía el favor del Hokage de su lado, pero que carecía de experiencia y obediencia como sugerían los susurros en los pasillos.

Tenía enemigos entre los de su misma sangre, muchos de ellos se levantaban a hurtadillas e hilaban trampas para atraparla en su juego de conspiraciones y poder. Otros, se quejaban de su mandato, los mismos que hubieran preferido una líder sumisa a ella, que se ajustara más a sus intenciones. Ahora, sentada adelante del clan, podía entender la rudeza de su padre, tantas lecciones y entrenamientos solo buscaban moldearla para ese puesto. El Clan Hyūga necesitaba un líder fuerte, uno que acabara con las ramas, los sellos y las tradiciones estúpidas, y ella se convertiría en esa líder.

Firmó un último pergamino, accediendo al ingreso de un par de Hyūgas en el entrenamiento medico a cargo de Shizune-sama, recordando como el consejo se había escandalizado ante esas noticias.

"— _¡Los Hyūgas somos guerreros! —había ladrado un anciano, de cabellos tan blancos como las nieves del País del Hierro._

— _¡Los guerreros son para la batalla! —había gritado en cambio —… ¡Y las guerras han acabado!"_

Su argumento había prevalecido, pero décadas de conflictos y tradiciones shinobis no desaparecían de la memoria en tan pocos años, y el filo del kunai escondido en su manga se lo recordaba amargamente.

—Hanabi-sama.

Hanabi alzó la mirada, encontrándose con un par de ojos perlados justo como lo suyo. Una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios.

— Buenos días, Hiromi-san —saludó. El hombre ante ella hizo una leve reverencia como toda respuesta — ¿Qué te trae hasta mí despacho?

—Hokage-sama requiere con urgencia su presencia.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse, aunque asintió intentando que en su rostro no se refleje ni la más mínimo emoción.

—Arigato gozaimasu —dijo, despidiendo al hombre.

Aunque Hanabi sabía que contaba con el favor del Hokage, eran contadas las ocasiones en las que se encontraba con él, siendo normalmente durante las reuniones de clanes o en asuntos oficiales del pueblo en donde se requiera su presencia. A veces, se cruzaban en el cementerio, en la tumba de su amado Neji-niisan. Sin embargo, siempre se encuentran en invierno, cuando la Luna brillaba más alta en el cielo.

Aún le duele la bufanda roja en el cuello del Hokage. Y no puede evitar sentirse culpable por el amor de su hermana, el mismo que nunca supo valorar.

Ordena los informes en un montón, deja un par de contratos que firmar y abandona el pincel junto al tintero, con una última mirada a su padre y a los retratos de su primo y hermana, se dispone a ir a la oficina del Hokage.

Hiromi-san junto a otro guardaespaldas Hyūga, ya la están esperando en la entrada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ōtsutsuki Hinata"_.

Confirmarlo, no es lo mismo que imaginárselo.

Cada palabra de aquel informe es como un sorbo de leche caducada, simplemente asqueroso. Y por la forma en que se siente su estómago, con los mismos efectos negativos en su cuerpo.

" _Recibí el mandato de Ōtsutsuki Hamura en una visión durante la misión de rescate, me solicitó que protegiera el legado de su hermano, y que a su vez perpetuara su herencia."_

No había erratas en el informe, solo oraciones organizadas en orden cronológico, palabras planas y fluidas, sin detalles ni emociones. Eran palabras de un shinobi, el informe de una misión que se había torcido en el proceso. Era una historia sin fondo contada por un narrador lejano, como sí cada palabra hubiera sido ensayada tantas veces que había perdido la pasión que les correspondía.

" _Ōtsutsuki Toneri quería el Byakugan, no podía permitirlo. Quería destruir la Tierra, tenía que protegerla. Me quería a mí, y eso era una moneda de cambio muy poderosa para no usarla, pero sabía que mis compañeros no lo aceptarían."_

Podía fingir que aquel prolijo informe había sido ideado por Shikamaru, el habría pensado en omitir los sentimientos y solo contar los hechos, después de todo aquel manuscrito sería revisado por el consejo. Pero sabía que no, Shikamaru tan solo transcribió e Ino confirmó cada palabra, la voz de Hinata, robótica y apática, se traducía en aquellas palabras. Y en su cabeza, aquella mujer no podía ser la misma niña que se escondía detrás de un poste en la Academia.

" _Le propuse un trato a Toneri-sama, mi persona por la paz de la Tierra. Y él aceptó."_

 _Traición_ , pensó.

" _Al principio, fui su prisionera. Pero luego cambio, con los años todo cambio."_

Sus manos temblaron, apretaron con fuerza el papel. _Él se quedó con ella, él se la arrebato_. Sus dientes chirriaron, advirtiéndole de la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo. Dejo caer el informe, alejándose del escritorio de un salto y apreciando el monte de los Kages, ignorando el dichoso papel que ahora se encontraba lleno de arrugas.

Estaba seguro que Shikamaru le regañaría.

Escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta, así que haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol se arregló la capa y se sentó, pero antes de invitar al recién llegado a entrar, leyó una última línea de aquel manuscrito.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Himeko peinaba su cabello, los dedos de su hija se deslizaban entre los mechones como sí de agua se tratase, serpenteando y torciendo, entrelazando mechones hasta formar una trenza que caía a lo largo de su espalda.

Cuando era una niña, Hinata había llevado el cabello corto, con humildad, en un intento de demostrar fortaleza y restarle femineidad, ya bastaba con lo débil y frágil que era, no podía aparentarlo también. Sin embargo, cuando fue creciendo, dejó que las hebras se alargaran y cobraran vida, demostrando que su largo no lo convertía en una debilidad, y que podía pelear como cualquiera de su clan. En su adolescencia, era lo único de ella que llego a gustarle realmente, su cuerpo estaba repleto de curvas demasiado pronunciadas y que podían considerarse hasta vulgares, por eso lo escondía entre capas de ropa, no queriendo atraer más mirada de las que ya lo hacía. Y sus ojos, sus tan preciados ojos, no eran tan sorprendentes como los de Neji-niisan o los de su padre, pero su cabello sí que era diferente, como el de su madre.

En su madurez, encontró otras razones para que le agradase. La manera en que Toneri recorría su largo, hundiendo sus dedos y acariciando cada hebra, maravillándose con su tacto; como si fuera un tesoro digno de admiración. O como en ese momento, el suave toque de Himeko, quién hundía sus pequeñas manitas entre mechones, trenzando con una habilidad inusual para una pequeña de cinco años.

Quizá por ese gusto adquirido, fue que ella mantuvo el cabello de Himeko desde que nació. Le enseño a lavarlo y a desenredarlo, a trenzarlo o a peinarlo, lo mantenía como sí se tratase de una joya tan importante como el legado de Hamura. Aunque en ese instante, sin ver a su pequeña, pero escuchando su respiración, era consiente que ella era su bien más valioso, _la luz en su vida_.

Sí no hubiera estado tan concentrada en las manos de su hija, así como en su aliento que le golpeaba el hombro o en la suave melodía que tarareaba, hubiera sido un poco más consciente de su entorno. Habría escuchado los pasos apresurados, la llamada de una enfermera y el jadeo de una voz varonil, probablemente el ambu que vigilaba la entrada a su habitación.

Tal vez, si lo hubiera hecho, habría estado un poco más preparada para aquel instante.

El día anterior, un torbellino del pasado la había envuelto entre sus brazos, trayendo lágrimas, risas y gruñidos, luego se había visto envuelta una segunda vez entre orquídeas y flores silvestres, y por un instante mágico se había sentido en casa de nuevo, como sí siete años se hubieran evaporado ante el contacto. Sin embargo, aunque había encontrado el mismo brillo en los ojos de Kiba, se había dado cuenta que Sakura, Ino y Shikamaru habían cambiado.

No. Quizá era ella quién había cambiado, quién ya no pertenecía a Konoha.

Sin embargo, ni el tiempo, ni aquellos abrazos, ni la certeza de que ya nada era igual, ni en la villa ni en ella misma, la habían preparado para ese instante. Cuando la puerta se abrió rompiendo el silencio de su habitación y sus ojos se encontraron con unos exactamente iguales a lo suyo, no hubo más nada, el mundo se extinguió a su alrededor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanabi abrió los ojos en toda su extensión, mientras un jadeo se colaba entre sus labios. En un instante, estaba bajo el marco de la puerta y al otro estaba entre los brazos de su hermana, sus rodillas le fallaron y chocaron contra el piso de baldosas blancas. Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse sobre su rostro, y ya no eran solo sus lágrimas cuando las de Hinata comenzaron a caer sobre ella, como sí se tratase de una llovizna un día de verano. El cuerpo de su hermana se encorvaba fuera de la cama, sus brazos se asían a los de ella, evitando que se derrumbara completamente en el suelo.

Hinata olía a medicinas y desinfectantes, a sangre coagulada y a lagrimas saladas. Pero debajo de todo eso, olía a flores secas e incienso, una fragancia que había estado anhelando a lo largo de siete años. Y no pudo contenerse, porque en ese instante no importaba que fuera la hija de Hyūga Hiashi, o la digna representante de su clan, en ese momento lo único que importaba era que su Onee-san estaba de vuelta, nuevamente a su lado.

Y lloró, porque eso era lo único que había estado deseando durante años.

No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, quizá por un par de minutos o tal vez durante horas, no importaba, Hanabi podía vivir por toda la eternidad entre los brazos de su hermana. Y hubiera seguido así, si la pequeña niña que se encontraba con Hinata no hubiera chillado aterrada, captando su atención.

—¡Okāsan, estas sangrando!

Y era verdad, Hanabi no tuvo que acudir a su línea sucesoria, para notar el manchón rojizo que se formaba al costado de su hermana, una mancha vino tinto que comenzaba a florecer entre las vendas y la bata de hospital.

—¡Hinata! —exclamó, incorporándose y abrazando a su hermana, había sido tanta su emoción que no consideró sus heridas.

—Estoy bien, Hanabi, estoy bien —dijo la mujer, frotando su espalda con cariño.

Pero Hanabi no estaba segura, y no podía confiarse, no ahora cuando su querida Onee-san había regresado.

—¡Hiromi! —chilló aterrada, y pronto su guardaespaldas estaba asomado por la puerta, sus ojos blanquecinos abiertos en todo su esplendor y sus labios formando una O perfecta —Por favor, busca una enfermera.

No tuvo que repetir la orden, pronto el hombre se había esfumado como una estrella fugaz.

—Hanabi, tranquila —dijo Hinata, acariciándole el rostro maternalmente —. Estoy bien, solo se han soltado algunos puntos, nada de qué preocuparse.

Entonces, Hanabi la vio, como esa mañana había estado observando a su padre. Notó su rostro pálido y magullado, mucho más estilizado que en sus recuerdos, el cabello largo que caía trenzado sobre por su espalda, los moretones, las vendas, los pechos que asomaban por el escote de la bata y la cintura, tan delgada y delicada, y sus ojos, los ojos que tanto enorgullecían a su clan. Y no pudo evitar envolverla nuevamente, apretarla contra su pecho, y borrar con ese gesto tantos años de ausencia.

—Te extrañe, one-sama —gimió.

—Mi pequeña hermana menor —susurró Hinata, hundiéndose en el abultado pecho de su hermana —, ya eres toda una mujer.

Un golpe en la puerta, les advirtió que no estaban solas.

Haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano, Hanabi se apartó de Hinata, dándole espacio a la enfermera para que revisara las vendas de su hermana. Fue entonces, que realmente se percató de la niña al lado de su hermana.

Y mentiría, sí dijera que nunca había visto unos ojos así.

La pequeña la observaba con curiosidad, con unos ojos brillantes y azules, con una pupila en forma de flor. El cabello oscuro caía como cascadas sobre sus hombros y en sus rasgos, encontró detalles que le recordaban a ella misma de pequeña, aunque sus gestos eran más como los de Neji-niisan y Hinata, suaves y elegantes. Fue entonces que las palabras del Hokage resonaron en su cabeza, y la curiosidad pronto fue reemplazada por la sorpresa, y de forma mucho más rápida por la rabia.

Cuando la enfermera abandonó la habitación, ciento de preguntas bullían peligrosamente en su cabeza. Hinata debió darse cuenta, quizá fue por la forma en que sus puños se cerraron o la mirada afiliada, tan parecida a de su padre, que atravesó a la pequeña niña. Pero rápidamente, Hinata atrajo a la niña hacia su regazo, envolviéndola protectoramente entre sus brazos.

—¡¿Entonces es verdad?! —gritó, y la rabia en su voz no hizo más que molestarla, ella era la líder de su clan, pero en ese momento no podía comportarse como todos esperaban.

—¿Ha-Hanabi? —inquirió Hinata, y su voz pareció vacilar como cuando era niña.

—¿Es verdad, que tuviste un hijo con él? —preguntó, aunque la respuesta estaba frente a sí.

—Hanabi…— volvió a repetir Hinata, mientras la niña parecía encogerse en los brazos de su madre.

—¡Él me secuestro! —ladró Hanabi —¡Él me arrancó los ojos!

Y el rostro de Hinata se contrajo dolorosamente, como sí le hubiera lanzado un kunai al pecho.

—Lo sé… —gimoteó, tan bajo que Hanabi casi no la escucha —Pero…

—¡¿Pero qué?! —exclamó, con fuerza, se sentía herida —¡Él hirió a Otōsan! ¡Él nos atacó! ¡Él te arrancó de nuestro lado como arrancó mis ojos!

Las manos de Hinata temblaban, las podía ver, cada uno sobre su codo contrario mientras envolvía a la pequeña en un abrazo. Y aquella imagen trajo consigo recuerdos olvidados, de una infancia lejana, de cuando aún no se dudaba del liderazgo de su clan y su padre no las obligaba a pelear en el dojo. Cuando Hinata la abrazaba de esa manera, protegiéndola del monstruo oculto en el armario.

—Él, él se e-equivoco —gimió Hinata, cabizbaja —. Él te-te devolvió tus o-ojos.

—¡Y te llevó a ti a cambio!

—No fue…. No… —empezó en un susurro, sus ojos ocultos tras su flequillo.

—¡Fue exactamente así, Hinata! —exclamó Hanabi, con las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos — ¡El me secuestró, me arrebató mis ojos y quiso destruir el mundo por el que Neji-niisan murió!

Un sollozó de Hinata acompaño su declaración. Dolía, el pecho de Hanabi dolía, se sentía engañada, traicionada, y de repente quería huir y dejar a su hermana ahí, no volver a verla nunca más. Ni a ella, ni a la niña que la miraba aterrada desde los brazos de su madre.

—¡Y lo hubiera hecho, sí tú no te hubieras ido con él! —afirmó, cerrando sus puños y limpiando bruscamente una lagrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla —Todos estos años pensé que eras una prisionera, que eras una mártir… Pero... pero… —comenzó, sin saber cómo continuar. Dolía, todo eso dolía.

—¡Me enamoré de él! —chilló Hinata, alzando la mirada hacia su hermana — Al principio no, al principio lo odiaba —dijo, y su rostro pálido volvía a ser surcado por las lágrimas —. Por hacerte lo que te hizo, por obligarme a estar con él... Pero…

—¡Pero ¿qué?! —gritó, sin contener la rabia.

—Pero él me de-devolvió mis alas —admitió Hinata —, y quería regresar, volver con ustedes, pero ya habían pasado meses, y yo-yo había he-hecho una promesa.

—¿Y tú promesa era más importante que yo? —preguntó, y Hinata sintió que no estaba frente a una mujer, sino a la pequeña niña que cuidaba tras la muerte de su madre.

—No, no lo era —dijo, sintiendo el peso de sus decisiones —. Pero no podía romperla.

—¿Entonces te quedaste? —gruño Hanabi, volviendo a erguirse en toda su altura.

—Sí —gimió Hinata.

—¿Y te enamoraste? —preguntó, y apretó los puños cuando Hinata no pudo contestarle con palabras sino con un gesto —¿Y por él decidiste traicionarnos a todos? ¡A tú pueblo! ¡A tú familia! ¡A tus amigos! —enumero, y con cada palabra el rostro de Hinata parecía deformarse con el dolor y la culpa —¡A Naruto! ¡Y a mí!

—¡Yo no los traicione! —chilló Hinata, y sus brazos cayeron derrotados a cada lado de su pequeña.

—¡Claro que sí! —respondió Hanabi, sintiendo que la traición se convertía en veneno en sus labios —¡No eres la heroína trágica que pensamos, Hinata!

No hubo respuesta a su acusación, y eso le dolió aún más.

—¡Pudiste regresar y te quedaste, como… como… la pu…

—¡HANABI! —ladró una tercera voz, interrumpiendo a la líder del clan.

Y el corazón de Hinata, pareció detenerse en ese instante.

Cuando Hanabi desvió la mirada, se encontró con los ojos azules y afilados del Nanadaime Hokage, y detrás de él, Yamanaka Ino la miraba con una expresión entre el asombro y la decepción, con un ramo de lirios entre sus manos. Apretando los labios, dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a su hermana, y aunque le dedicó una rápida mirada sobre su hombro, no quiso ver a la pequeña que lloraba aterrada entre los brazos de su madre.

—Hanabi-sama, no digas nada de lo que luego te arrepentirás —le advirtió el Hokage, no, en ese instante era solo Naruto.

—No he dicho nada más allá de la realidad —afirmó, y se enorgulleció de la firmeza de su voz —Estoy segura que usted también piensa igual.

—Hanabi-sama...

—Con su permiso, Hokage-sama —respondió, ya no era Hanabi la niña abandonada por su hermana, sino la líder de su clan —. Le daré respuesta sobre el estado de Hyūga Hinata ante el clan, después de que me reúna con el consejo —dijo, acercándose a la puerta mientras se limpiaba los últimos restos de sus lágrimas —. Sin embargo, la niña no pertenece a nuestro clan, no puedo asegurar su seguridad.

Naruto asintió, y eso fue todo lo que Hanabi dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata fue consciente de las lágrimas que empañaban el rostro de Himeko, su pequeña estaba confundida y asustada. También, de los rápidos pasos de Ino, quién pronto tenía una mano en su espalda e intentaba encontrar su mirada oculta entre su flequillo. Pero sobre todo, era consciente de la pesada mirada de Naruto sobre su ser, imponente e inquebrantable, inquisidora.

—¿Estas bien, Hinata? —preguntó la rubia, demasiado cercana e informal, como sí el tiempo y la distancia no las hubiera convertido en desconocidas.

Ella asintió, sintiéndose sumamente cansada. No quería hablar, no quería pensar. Tan solo quería hundirse en su cama, inhalar la refrescante fragancia de Himeko, y dejarse llevar por el mundo de los sueños, en donde podía volver a encontrarse en los seguros brazos de su esposo.

—Toma un poco de agua ¿sí? —dijo la rubia, acercándole un vaso a los labios.

Hinata lo aceptó, obediente.

—Ve acá, Himeko-chan —continuó la rubia, extendiendo los brazos hacia su hija y alejándola de su pecho —, dale un poco de espacio a tú mamá —y Hinata, vagamente recordó, que mientras ella se encontraba inconsciente, Ino había estado al pendiente de su hija o al menos eso era lo que Sakura le había dicho —¿Estas bien, pequeña?

Himeko afirmó con su cabeza, mientras Ino sacaba un pañuelo y le secaba las lágrimas a su hija.

—Sí, pero Okāsan está llorando —respondió la niña, y Hinata se percató de las silenciosas lagrimas que no dejaban de empapar su regazo.

Quería secarlas y dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, demostrarle a su hija que todo estaba bien, pero simplemente las fuerzas que había recuperado se evaporaron. E Ino debió percatarse de eso, porque cargo a su pequeña entre sus brazos, alejándola un poco más de ella.

—Creo que tú mamá necesita un poco de tiempo para sí, para recuperarse —le dijo, y la niña enrollo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia —Podríamos ir a la cafetería, a buscarle algo de té ¿qué te parece?

La pequeña asintió, no sin dudas.

—Ino —jadeó Hinata, intentando analizar lo dicho por la rubia entre la bruma que se había convertido su mente.

—Tranquila, protegeré a Himeko-chan con mi vida, Hinata-chan —dijo la rubia, dedicándole un guiño a la morena.

Hinata solo asintió, agotada.

—¡Bien! —canturreó la rubia —¡Vamos, Hime!

Naruto observó como la rubia se movía contorneando sus caderas hasta él, con la niña en brazos, y con un leve ceño fruncido. Él entendió el mensaje, así que tan solo asintió y abrió la puerta, para que ambas féminas salieran de la habitación.

El silencio que cayó sobre ellos fue tan denso, que casi podía cortarse con un kunai.

El rubio suspiro, lamentando haberle dicho a Hanabi sobre la presencia de Hinata y, sobre todo, el haberla seguido hasta el hospital, quizá lo mejor hubiera sido haberse quedado en su oficina. Pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

Camino hasta la cama de Hinata, tomando asiento en un taburete a su lado. Hinata se había recostado sobre los almohadones y su antebrazo cubría sus ojos, en un vano intento de ocultar sus lágrimas de él. Pronto se encontró observándola como la primera noche que se coló a su habitación, pero al darse cuenta, desvió la mirada hacia la puerta. Quizá lo mejor era irse, sin decir nada, y dejar esa visita para después, mucho después.

—Naruto-kun, cumplió su sueño —susurró la mujer, tan bajo que Naruto se preguntó si realmente había hablado —. De verdad, me hace muy feliz saberlo.

Y Naruto no pudo reprimir esa calidez que lo invadió ante sus palabras, pero aun así no posó los ojos en ella.

—Arigato gozaimasu , Hinata-chan —dijo, y por un instante, fue como sí el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

Aunque ambos sabían que era una mentira, la realidad era que entre ellos había un abismo de años. Uno que dolía.

Por un par de minutos, ninguno agregó nada más.

—Dime, Naruto-kun —comenzó Hinata, y Naruto se preguntó cuánto de esa niña tímida había cambiado, para que fuera ella quién empezará esa conversación — ¿Piensas lo mismo que Hanabi? —preguntó, y el rubio se dio cuenta de cómo su voz tembló al hacerlo.

Pero él no sabía la respuesta o, mejor dicho, no quería contestarla. Así que guardo silencio, como nunca lo hubiera hecho en el pasado, y pensó que quizá no solo Hinata había cambiado, sino también él. La mujer tampoco lo presionó por una respuesta.

—Yo n-no que-quería lastimarlos —tartamudeó Hinata, captando su atención —. Yo solo pensé, que-que podría evitar el dolor de una tragedia.

Él asintió, recordando como los destrozos que causaron los pocos trozos de Luna que lograron caer.

—Lo sé —respondió, desviando su mirada hacia ella, encontrándose con sus ojos blanquecinos fijos en él —. Salvaste muchas vidas. Te debemos mucho, Hinata-chan. Arigato gozaimasu .

—No-no me des las gracias, fue mi promesa…. —y su voz se apagó, tal vez silenciadas por el recuerdo de las palabras de Hanabi.

—Leí el informe de Ino y Shikamaru —admitió Naruto, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación, los árboles en el exterior se mecían con suavidad por el viento —. Sé lo que hiciste. La promesa hacia Hamura, la propuesta de Ōtsutsuki , tú decisión… Lo sé —dijo, quizá un poco más brusco de lo que pretendía.

—Pero no lo comprendes —suspiró Hinata, y Naruto no pudo evitar contemplarla como una mujer herida, agotada, y con una carga demasiado grande sobre sus hombros.

—No, no lo hago —admitió, y toda su atención se posó sobre Hinata —. No entiendo por qué decidiste quedarte, cuando podíamos haber luchado —dijo, recordando cómo estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por recuperar a Hanabi, para proteger la Tierra —. No entiendo por qué decidiste quedarte cuando aquel hombre te ofreció tú libertad —dijo, recordando las palabras del informe.

—Yo-yo nunca rompo una promesa —dijo Hinata, evocando recuerdos de su infancia —. Ese es mi camino ninja.

Y Naruto recordó una promesa, una que hace tiempo había hecho y que casi le cuesta su vida.

—Baka —susurró, y no supo sí era para Hinata o para ese niño que alguna vez había sido.

Ella sonrió, tan tristemente que Naruto estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie y consolarla. Pero en cambio, se contuvo.

—¿Tú la hubieras roto? —preguntó la mujer, llevándose la mano al pecho —¿Dejar la oportunidad de proteger a tus seres queridos, solo por volver a estar con ellos? ¿Dejarlos indefenso solo por verlos una vez más?

Y Naruto negó, clavando sus uñas en sus palmas, pues él sabía que preferiría el infierno sí eso garantizaba que Konoha estuviera a salvo.

—En ese entonces —continuó Hinata, y su voz parecía recobrar una seguridad y fuerza que pocas veces en su juventud demostró—, no sabía sí Toneri-sama cumpliría su promesa. Y sí lo hacía, pero venían otros enemigos, y sí alguien más se hacía con el Buque de Energía y amenazaba nuevamente la Tierra. No lo sabía, no podía saberlo. Así que preferí quedarme, era la opción más segura.

Eso lo entendía, era lo que él hubiera hecho. Pero…

—¿Entonces, te enamoraste? —y él quería que lo negara, que Hinata le dijera que todo era un mal entendido o que Toneri la había atrapado en un genjutso o la hubiera forzado de alguna manera. Pero…

—Me-me enamoré —afirmó, y tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para no destruir en ese instante toda la habitación. La rabia bullía en su interior.

Ninguno agregó nada más, por un par de minutos ninguno hablo.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? —preguntó Naruto, y su voz era como el acero —¿Qué les hizo huir?

—Nos atacaron —dijo Hinata, su mirada clavada en su regazo — No pude ver sus rostros, ya que todos usaban mascaras. Así que no sé sí eran humanos o seres del espacio —y esa opción, sorprendió a Naruto —. Solo sé que eran poderosos, capaces de manejar el chakra, nos sometieron rápidamente, demasiado —explicó, rota —. Toneri se enfrentó a ellos, nos permitió escapar.

Y el asintió ante sus palabras, pero al encontrarse con sus ojos se dio cuenta del dolor que estos contenían.

—La Luna murió —afirmó, siendo la pena completamente palpable en su voz—. No sé sí alcanzaron el Buque de Energía, no sé sí Toneri pudo destruirlo como era nuestro plan…. —gimió — Solo sé, que Toneri murió. Lo sé, porque sí estuviera vivo, ya nos habría encontrado.

Y Naruto estuvo seguro, que el sonido que escuchó, fue el corazón de Hinata rompiéndose en mil pedazos mientras ella volvía a derramar lágrimas agrias. El rubio, siendo lo impulsivo que era, no pudo evitar ponerse en pie y rodearla con sus brazos, dejándola llorar sobre su pecho.

—Ellos-ellos vieron sus-sus ojos —gimoteó Hinata, sin dejar de llorar —. Los ojos de Hi-Himeko. Ellos saben que tiene el Tenseigan.

Naruto asintió, intentando comprender las palabras de la mujer en sus brazos.

—Ellos vendrán por ella —afirmó —. Yo-yo no puedo perderla a ella también, primero pre-prefiero morir.

Kiba tenía razón, sí quería mantener a Hinata a salvo debía proteger a Himeko. Pero aquella amenaza, esa amenaza también ponía en peligro su pueblo.

—Yo las protegeré —afirmó, después de todo él era el Hokage y esa era su misión.

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_ _¡Hola queridxs lectorxs! :) Espero que estén bien, pues vuelvo a sorprenderlos (y sorprenderme a mí misma), terminando este capítulo antes de lo planificado (y en el proceso, haciendo de la vista gorda de ese monstruo llamado Tesis). Y vaya, que es un capitulo cargado de drama y emociones._

 _Quise dedicarle este capítulo a Hanabi y a Hinata, después de todo, está historia empezó por ellas y sus preciados ojos. Muchxs me preguntaran por qué la reacción de Hanabi fue tan negativa, y quizá sí la pude exagerar para la heredera del clan, pero para la niña que necesitaba de su hermana es la reacción más lógica. Hanabi se sintió culpable del sacrificio de su hermana, así como de su decisión de quedarse en la Luna, como si fuera una moneda de cambio. Justo, como Hiashi se sintió culpable cuando su hermano murió por él. Por eso, al descubrir que su hermana no solo era libre de regresar, sino que prefirió quedarse con Toneri, en vez de volver con ella, simplemente fue como sí le arrojaran un cubo de agua helada._

 _Y Hanabi iba a reaccionar, como fuego._

 _Sobre todo, en la serie de Boruto, se nota como Hanabi no solo adora a su hermana sino a sus sobrinos. Pero en esta historia, ella no ha tenido la oportunidad de crecer con su sobrina y, al contrario, ve en ella el reflejo del hombre que le arrebato a su hermana. Simplemente, son demasiadas emociones para que ella las controle._

 _Ojos de fuego, eso son los ojos de Hanabi, con un carácter más fuerte y una lengua más afilada que la de su hermana. En cambio, ojos de agua son los de Hinata, por las lágrimas que no ha dejado de llorar a lo largo de estos capítulos introductorios._

 _¿Qué les pareció el encuentro de Naruto? Soso ¿verdad? Pues sí, lo admito, pero para ese punto Hinata estaba agotada por todas las emociones vividas y Naruto se contuvo, no queriendo estallar como lo hizo Hanabi._

 _Aún quedan un par de reencuentros, pero ya para el próximo capítulo entraremos en la verdadera trama y estos no tendrán tanta importancia como los ya publicado._

 _Espero que estén bien, que les haya gustado la historia._

 _¡saludos!_

 _PD. A los anónimos, ojalá hubiera una manera de contestar sus review, ya que contestó a cada uno. Pero espero que sepan lo muy feliz que me hace leerlos._

 _PD2. Disculpen si hay algún error, solo tuve tiempo de revisarlo una vez._


	6. V

_**Disclairme**_ **:** _Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kinomoto, yo solo una soñadora que se atrevió a escribir._

* * *

 **Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar**

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

 _ **Satélites y orbitas**_

* * *

Himeko se ha acomodó a su lado, con su cabeza hundida en su pecho y las manos aferrándose a su bata, ella la envolvió con sus brazos e ignoró el dolor de las heridas en su torso. No era una posición cómoda y está segura que su cuerpo va a resentirle al día siguiente, pero aquella noche se niega a apartarse de su hija. Sus ojos pasean por la habitación, se pierden en el rostro de su pequeña y luego exploran el cielo oscuro que se aprecia desde la ventana, la Luna ha dejado de brillar y ya no es tan fácil de encontrar.

Los recuerdos de aquel día se arremolinan en su mente, punzan en su pecho y desgarran un poco más de su alma. No supo en qué momento Naruto se fue, dejándola con el rostro empapado y la promesa de que les protegería; apenas fue consiente de la taza de té que Ino y Himeko le trajeron y de la mirada triste que le dirigió Sakura minutos después, cuando ingreso a la habitación para examinar su estado físico. Aunque su cuerpo se estaba recuperando, era su psiquis la que ahora preocupaba a la doctora. Al anochecer, solo se encontraban Himeko y ella en la soledad de su habitación, para su tranquilidad.

Una lagrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla cuando su mente traicionera le recordó nuevamente las duras palabras de Hanabi. Aunque, nunca se imaginó que regresaría a la Tierra, cuando soñaba con ello y anhelaba la calidez de su hogar, la imagen de su hermana pequeña siempre estaba ahí. De brazos abiertos, dispuesta a perdonarle todos esos años de ausencia. Pero Hinata, desde muy niña, había aprendido que la vida nunca le concedía lo que ella deseaba, al contrario, siempre le arrebataba lo que más quería. Primero a su madre, luego a su tío, el afecto y la aceptación de su padre, a su querido Neji-niisan, a Naruto… y ahora, le arrancaba de las manos a su esposo y le negaba el perdón de su hermana, ella, la persona por la que había sacrificado todo.

—No llores, okāsan —susurró Himeko, sorprendiéndola.

La niña la observaba con sus ojos como flores, grandes e inocentes, pero con una intensidad tal que le hizo tragar en seco. Había una comprensión en ellos que iba más allá de su edad.

—No llores —volvió a repetir la niña, limpiándole el rostro —. Sí nos odian, nosotras nos amamos más.

Y aquella declaración simplemente volvió a arrancarle otro trozo de su corazón. Después de todo, ella era quién debería proteger a su hija, pero en cambio era Himeko quién la consolaba en ese instante. Como pudo, la abrazó, acercándola a su pecho y hundiendo su rostro entre sus cabellos, besó su coronilla y acarició su espalda.

No era el momento para llorar, aún debía proteger a su hija.

—Tienes razón, Himeko-chan —dijo, en un hilo de voz —. Tú amor, toda tú, eres mi luz.

Y ella no dejaría que nadie extinguiera esa luz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Entonces? —inquirió Naruto, frunciendo el ceño y apoyando el mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

En frente de él, Sai se encontraba de pie, con una máscara colgada al antebrazo y un grupo de tres hombres detrás de él, los cuales permanecían con sus rostros cubiertos.

—Logramos seguir el rastro de los atacantes de Hinata-sama hasta la frontera del País del Viento —dijo, señalando un punto en el mapa que se extendía en el escritorio del Hokage —. Sin embargo, los perdimos al llegar a esté cañón.

—Comprendo —asintió Naruto, achicando los ojos y apreciando el lugar que Sai le indicaba.

—Tsk, problemático — se quejó Shikamaru, con una expresión grave que deformaba su rostro — ¿Qué hay con el portal a la Luna? —inquirió, sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo.

—Veras —comenzó Sai —, después de perder el rastro decidimos regresar y verificar el portal —afirmó, indicando otro punto en el mapa, el cual se encontraba dentro de los límites del País del Fuego —. Las señales de persecución y enfrentamiento nos llevaron a este punto, en la ladera izquierda de esta montaña encontramos una gruta, que nos llevó a su vez a una laguna —explicó —. Estoy seguro que ese era el portal, pero igual que paso hace siete años con el otro portal, se encontraba bloqueado.

Naruto asintió, mientras que el ceño de Shikamaru se hacía más profundo.

—¿Y el portal que nosotros usamos? —sugirió, llevándose el cigarrillo a los labios.

Como toda respuesta, Sai negó con su cabeza.

—También lo verificamos, pero se encontraba bloqueado.

—Ya veo…—dijo, encendiendo el cigarrillo.

Naruto se echó atrás en su silla, apretando los puños y observando a los hombres frente a él. Tenía un mal presentimiento, una sensación rara y retorcida que se había instalado en su pecho, y que estaba seguro no tenía que ver con sus confusos sentimientos por Hinata. No, era algo más visceral y primitivo, puro instinto de supervivencia.

—En el interrogatorio, Hinata-san dijo que no pudo identificar a sus atacantes porque se encontraban usando mascaras —comentó Shikamaru, acercándose al escritorio con la vista fija en el mapa —. No obstante, si los portales hacia la Luna se encuentran bloqueados, lo más probable es que sus atacantes no sean terrestres.

—Pero Hinata logró atravesar los portales —gruño Kiba, quién hasta ese entonces se había mantenido apartado, apoyado a la puerta, con brazos cruzados y mirada afilada —. Puede que los portales estuvieran abiertos antes de que ella los usara.

—Es posible —admitió Shikamaru, exhalando una bocanada de humo —. No obstante, dudo que esa conexión existiera y que alguien los hubiera usado, se me hace más factible pensar que Ōtsutsuki Toneri los abrió para que Hinata-san huyera.

—Entonces, ¿por qué cerrarlos? —preguntó Kiba, frunciendo el ceño —¿No sería mejor dejarlos abiertos para escapar? ¿No querría reunirse con Hinata?

—Supongo que para contener el peligro —comentó Shikamaru —. Lo cual, apoya mi teoría de que sus atacantes no eran terrestres. Por otro lado, Hinata-san dijo que sus atacantes estaban interesados en el Buque de Energía, el arma de los Ōtsutsuki. Información, que solo manejan los Kages y sus consejeros, sí el origen de estos atacantes es terrestre, estaríamos hablando de alto grado de traición.

Naruto tragó en seco.

—Pero eso no explicaría por qué los portales están nuevamente cerrados —dijo Kiba.

—Hay dos opciones, el guardián de la Luna fue derrotados y los atacantes tomaron el control del satélite como una especie de fuerte espacial —explicó el Nara, dejando escapar una bocanada de humo —. O el guardián se encuentra vivo, conteniendo el ataque.

Ninguno dijo nada, imaginando las implicaciones de ambas posibilidades.

—Otra cosa —dijo Sai, rompiendo el silencio—. Su rastro era constante, hasta que desapareció abruptamente.

—¿Desapareció? —inquirió Naruto, dirigiendo su mirada al ANBU.

—Sí, no es que lo ocultaran o lo borraran, habría algún indicio en ambos casos. Simplemente, desapareció. Como sí se hubieran evaporado.

—¿Jutsu de espacio-tiempo? —sugirió Naruto, sintiendo el peso en sus hombros incrementar.

—Es una posibilidad — admitió Sai, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sugiero que contactes con Sasuke —dijo Shikamaru, con el cigarrillo consumiéndose entre sus labios—. Sí se trata de seres del espacio, este ataque se relaciona con su misión.

Naruto asintió, también lo creía.

—Oi —interrumpió Kiba, enderezándose y acercándose al escritorio de Naruto—. Pero Hinata no dijo que iban por los ojos de Himeko ¿o yo entendí mal?

—Si —afirmó Shikamaru, mientras que Naruto bajaba la mirada y la clavaba en el informe que reposaba en una pila de documentos en su escritorio—. Ella declaró que el enemigo buscaba apoderarse del Buque de Energía y manifestó deseos por el chakra del Kyūbi —explicó, mirando de reojo a Naruto—. Pero que, al parecer, el enemigo perdió todo interés cuando se dio cuenta de los ojos de la niña.

—Yo también los vi —admitió Sai —, son impresionantes.

—Tenseigan —susurró Naruto, captando la atención de todos los presentes.

—¿Y qué demonios es exactamente el Tenseigan? —preguntó Kiba con brusquedad.

—Ni idea —dijo Shikamaru, encogiéndose de hombros—. Un Dōjutsu que se desarrolla a partir del Byakugan, por lo que tengo entendido —explicó, inhalando lo último de su cigarrillo y apagándolo en un cenicero ubicado en la esquina del escritorio de Naruto—. Hace siete años, esa fue la razón por la que Ōtsutsuki Toneri secuestró a Hyūga Hanabi.

—¿Y Hinata-sama no hablo de ello? —inquirió Sai.

—No, fue muy reservada sobre ese asunto —contestó Shikamaru—. Tsk, que situación tan problemática.

—Y hablando de problemático… —empezó Kiba, fijando su mirada en Naruto — ¿Cuál es la situación de Hinata en todo esto?

—El consejo realizará un juicio cuando se esclarezcan todos los detalles —respondió en cambio Shikamaru —, mientras las opiniones sobre su presencia se encuentran muy divididas. Estamos esperando la respuesta del Clan Hyūga sobre su custodia.

—Hinata es una kunoichi de Konoha, dattebayo —dijo Naruto, sorprendiendo a todos—. Cualquiera que sea la decisión del consejo o su familia, nadie podrá cambiar eso.

Kiba sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos.

—Problemáticos —se quejó Shikamaru, estudiando las expresiones de ambos hombres—. Sin embargo, si sus atacantes en realidad buscan apoderarse de los ojos de su hija, quizá se puedan convertir en una amenaza para la aldea.

—Entonces, patearemos traseros —exclamó Kiba, chocando su puño izquierdo contra su palma derecha —. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Naruto sonrió sin alegría, aunque el gesto se evaporó pronto de su rostro.

—Mientras el consejo toma una decisión, Hinata-chan y su hija están directamente bajo mi protección —declaró el rubio —. Así que quiero que se doble su seguridad, requiero un escuadrón ANBU vigilándola contestemente.

—Entendido —dijo Sai, sonriendo de esa forma tan particular que le daba un aire espeluznante al hombre.

Los ANBU a su espalda, desaparecieron en un instante. Una orden, era una orden.

—Con respecto a eso —interrumpió el castaño con seriedad, sin importarle la salida de los ANBU —. Por lo que me dijo Sakura está tarde, Hinata ya puede ser dada de alta mientras guarde reposo. También tengo entendido, que las cosas entre Hinata y Hanabi están tensas.

Naruto clavó sus ojos en Kiba, había algo en el tono de su voz que le molestaba.

—Sí no hay problema, Hinata puede quedarse en terrenos Inusuka —soltó, y sus ojos se posaron en los de Naruto de forma retadora —. Allá estará segura, Hana está de acuerdo y el escuadrón de ANBU puede vigilarla mientras no molesten a los perros.

Y ahí estaba, lo que le molestaba. Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Tsk, por muy problemático que sea, no me parece mala idea —dijo Shikamaru, desviando la atención de ambos hombres hacia él.

Naruto resopló con cierta molesta.

—¿O no está de acuerdo, Hokage-sama? —preguntó el Inusuka, con un tono de voz afilado.

—Sí Hinata-chan, acepta tú oferta, no tengo problema dattebayo —dijo, ahogando un suspiro de frustración —. Pero recuerda que Hinata aún estaría bajo mi protección directa, y sí algo le pasa…

—Soy hombre muerto —interrumpió Kiba, descartando la amenaza con un gesto con la mano —. Sí no me matas tú, lo harán Shino o Kurenai-sensei, y, a decir verdad, me causa mayor temor el castigo de Kurenai que el tuyo. Así que descuida.

Shikamaru suspiro.

—De momento, solo podemos esperar —dijo —. Entre tanto, Naruto deberías contactar con Sasuke mientras yo intentó averiguar más sobre el Tenseigan, también me pondré en contacto con los demás Kages a ver que averiguo sobre sí la información llego a filtrarse.

—Si —afirmó el rubio, de acuerdo con el Nara —. Creo que ya es muy tarde, deberían ir a descansar.

—Ni que lo digas —asintió Shikamaru, llevándose ambas manos detrás de la nuca —. Temari se pondrá problemática si vuelvo a llegar tarde.

Naruto sonrió como respuesta, sin evitar sentir el gesto un poco forzado.

—Descuida, puedes marcharte, no queremos que aparezcas mañana con un ojo morado.

—Atado y amaestrado, así le dicen en mí familia —se burló a su vez Kiba, cuando el pelinegro paso a su lado en dirección a la puerta.

—Tsk, problemáticos.

—Yo también me voy — avisó Sai —. Ino debe estarme esperando.

Naruto asintió y el ninja vestido de negro desapareció en un torbellino de hojas justo en el momento en el que Shikamaru cerraba la puerta, dejando a Kiba y al rubio solos.

Por un instante, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Pero fue el castaño el que rompió el silencio.

—¿Hablaste con ella? —preguntó, no muy dado a los rodeos.

—Lo intenté —admitió el rubio, incorporándose lentamente mientras se frotaba los hombros —. Pero fue justo después de su conversación con Hanabi-chan, y se encontraba muy afectada.

—Ino me contó —fue lo único que Kiba dijo sobre el tema.

—Tienes razón, Kiba —dijo Naruto, volteándose a ver la aldea desde su ventana —. Hinata moriría por esa niña.

—Himeko —le corrigió el otro hombre, con algo de brusquedad.

Naruto observó su reflejo en el cristal.

—Himeko —repitió el rubio —. La perdimos ¿'verdad? —inquirió, recordando las palabras de Hinata.

—Nos la arrebataron —dijo el castaño, para luego aclarar: —Pero ahora está de vuelta y no voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad de recuperarla.

Naruto asintió, y una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Me preguntó: ¿sí seguirá tejiendo? —dijo, provocando una mueca de confusión en Kiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino había aparecido temprano esa mañana con un par de bolsas de colores y una sonrisa traviesa curvándole los labios, sorprendiendo a madre e hija durante el desayuno.

—Es un regalo —había dicho en un tonó divertido, cuando las manitos de Himeko se lanzaron a explorar el interior de las bolsas.

Un par de kimonos de colores brillantes, túnicas de sedas y algunos vestidos veraniegos eran alguna de las prendas que Ino había incluido, así como cintas para el cabello, encaje y unos broches hermosamente elaborados. Hinata había intentado negarse a tal obsequio, pero la sonrisa de su pequeña y la insistencia de Ino, dejaron en el olvido sus quejidos.

—Kiba y Kurenai-sensei me ayudaron a elegirlos —dijo la rubia, sentándose en el orillo de la cama que ocupaba Hinata.

—¿Kurenai-sensei? —preguntó la mujer, llevándose la mano al pecho (su segunda madre, su maestra, la primera persona que confió en ella).

—Sí, este broche en especial, es un regalo de ella —comentó, acercándole una joya hecha en plata, con pequeños cristales azules como adorno.

—¿Sabe que estoy aquí? —preguntó en un hilo de voz, mientras sus dedos acariciaron el adorno para el cabello.

—Sí, le conté, sí tú familia ya lo sabe no vi el problema en hacerlo —se explicó la rubia —. Pero con todo lo que paso ayer, Sakura restringió nuevamente las visitas —confesó Ino, recordando la mirada afilada en la líder del Clan Hyūga —. Primero está tú salud, Hinata, pero creo que no te hemos estado ayudando mucho con ello.

Hinata asintió, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Okāsan ¿cómo me veo? —preguntó su hija, captando la atención de ambas mujeres.

Himeko lucía un kimono corto de color azul marino con el estampado de una luna y estrellas, y un par de brillantes peces koi nadando por la tela, como sí el confeccionista hubiera deseado mostrar el reflejo del cielo nocturno en un estanque de agua. Para complementarlo, lo sujetaba con un obi color esmeralda y un cordel de morado oscuro, a juego con unas medias largas y zapatillas ninja estándar.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír, su hija parecía una princesa salida de un cuento de hadas. Y lo era, era la heredera de su clan, el legado de Hamura.

—¡Te ves hermosa, Himeko-chan! —chilló Ino, alcanzando la niña entre sus brazos y frotando su mejilla contra la suya —¡Eres tan mona!

—Te ves preciosa, Himeko-chan —dijo, sin poder evitar la calidez que inundaba en ese instante su pecho, una mezcla de orgullo y amor maternal. Por un instante, todo lo malo parecía desaparecer ante la luz que irradiaba su hija —Ven, vamos acomodarte el cabello.

Himeko sonrió, saltando de los brazos de Ino y corriendo a encaramarse en la cama de su madre, en donde Hinata comenzó a peinarla, sus dedos nadaban entre mechones oscuros, retorciendo y estirando, ató una cinta verde a sus cabellos y trenzó, para finalmente adornarlo con un broche en forma de pequeños botones de flores.

—Listo —dijo, admirando su trabajo, con Ino sonriéndole a un par de centímetros de distancia.

—Ya va, falta algo —dijo la pequeña, saltando de la cama y alcanzando su vieja y maltrecha túnica.

No fue hasta que se volteó, que vio el trozo de tela con el símbolo del Clan Ōtsutsuki en mano de su hija. Ino lo miró curiosa, frunciendo levemente el ceño, pero sin acotar nada. Hinata en cambio, extendió sus manos hacia él, lo acarició con sus gráciles dedos, rememorando, y luego lo colocó de tal manera que cayera desde el obi.

Al terminar, Hinata observó a Himeko con una sonrisa, mientras la niña daba un grácil giro con sus brazos extendidos.

—Arigato, Okāsan —dijo, volviendo a saltar de la cama —. Ahora buscaré algo para ti —declaró, comenzando a mirar con ojo crítico los diferentes cambios de ropa que Ino había ordenado en el sillón.

—Ayer, Hanabi-san solo estaba enfadada —dijo Ino, asegurándose que Himeko se encontraba distraída.

—Lo sé —afirmó —. Y la entiendo.

O eso intentaba, porque la verdad es que le dolía.

—Pero no creo que sea justo —admitió la rubia, acomodándose un mechón de cabello que se había escapado de su coleta —. Todos parecen querer juzgarte, pero la verdad, es que nadie debería.

Hinata la observó, como sí la viera por primera vez. La mirada de Ino ya no era tan brillante como lo había sido en su juventud, y su espíritu no irradiaba esa energía escandalosa y arrebatadora, en cambio, podía vislumbrar una tranquilidad que le recordaba a la fresca brisa de verano.

— _Toda_ la aldea odiaba a Naruto tan solo por ser el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi, y nosotros que no teníamos idea del por qué, solo seguimos el ejemplo de nuestros padres. _Todos_ , decidimos cazar a Sasuke cuando entro en el libro Bingo porque pensamos que ya no tenía salvación. Y _todos_ dudamos de las intenciones de Sai por provenir de un lugar tan oscuro como Raíz —enumero la rubia, con la mirada fija en Himeko quién seguía jugando con la ropa —. Solemos juzgar sin ver más allá, sin conocer los hechos. Yo no quiero volver a cometer los mismos errores del pasado, errores que lastimaron a seres queridos solo por juicios sin fundamentos.

—Ino-chan… —susurró, usando aquel viejo honorifico de su infancia.

—Puedes contar conmigo, Hinata-chan —afirmó la rubia, clavando sus ojos aguamarina en ella —. Porque, aunque no entienda todo lo que pasó, sé que nunca actuaste con malas intenciones y que siempre obedeciste a tú corazón.

—¡Este! —grito la niña, captando la atención de ambas mujeres —¡Tienes que usar este kimono, Okāsan!

Y Hinata solo pudo sonreír.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Sakura, observando como Hinata se colocaba de pie con ayuda de Ino — No debes esforzarte de más, sí sientes alguna molestia tienes que decírmelo.

—Estoy bien, Sakura-san —dijo la pelinegra mientras Ino terminaba de ajustar con suavidad el obi de su nuevo kimono.

—Tus heridas están aún están reciente y algunas no han cicatrizado del todo, así que tienes que evitar los movimientos bruscos y el desgaste físico, tus niveles de chakra aún no se han recuperado —continuó la doctora, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—No la acoses, pelo de chicle —dijo Kiba desde el sofá, con Himeko sentada en su regazo.

—¡Vuelves a decirme así, chucho, y te dejo estéril! —ladró la pelirrosada encarando al único hombre en la habitación — Y sí vamos al tema, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Soy el escolta de Hinata —dijo, señalándose con el pulgar y sonriéndole con arrogancia — Dado que el consejo aún no se reúne para conversar su caso, me ofrecí ante el Hokage-baka para el trabajo.

Ino y Sakura intercambiaron miradas mientras que Hinata se sonrojo levemente.

—¡No la sobresaltes! —exclamó la doctora.

—¡Ni la acoses! — chillo la rubia.

Kiba arqueó una ceja con fastidio, mientras que Hinata le dedicaba una sonrisa que no alcanzaba del todo sus ojos.

—¿Y ustedes qué clase de persona me creen? —inquirió, cruzando los brazos enfurruñado.

—¡Un chucho mugroso!

—¡Un salvaje sin domesticar!

El hombre frunció el ceño, en especial cuando la pequeña en su regazo soltó una risa divertida. Había llegado poco antes que Sakura entrara con el alta del hospital, encontrándose con Ino y Hinata conversando mientras que Himeko ordenaba las bolsas de compra que la rubia había traído. Por lo cual, no había tenido de hablar a solas con su ex compañera, apenas se le concedió unos minutos para explicarle la decisión de Naruto.

—Bah, bah, mujeres problemáticas —se quejó, acallando un gruñido y pensando que quizá Shikamaru tenía razón sobre ellas —. Además, conmigo estará Shino, así que dejen de fastidiar.

Sakura suspiró, llevándose una mano a la cintura y con la otra se masajeo la sien.

—Al menos podré contar con la lógica de Shino —dijo, soltando un suspiro —. Escribiré las indicaciones que debes seguir, Hinata-chan, y me aseguraré de que Shino reciba una copia —agregó, lanzándole una mirada de desconfianza a Kiba.

Él en cambio, frunció el ceño.

—Arigato gozaimasu, Sakura-san.

—Ahora que podrás estar fuera del hospital, te iré a visita más seguido, Hinata-chan —canturreó Ino, terminando de acomodar el cabello de la peli negra en una trenza.

—No quiero ser una molestia, Ino-chan.

—Baka —gruño Kiba, tomando a Himeko entre sus brazos y poniéndose de pie —Las molestias son estas dos ¿verdad Himeko-chan?

La niña tan solo se rio por lo bajito, mientras que las aludidas le lanzaron miradas airadas.

—No entiendo por qué Naruto decidió dejarte en custodia de Kiba —se lamentó Ino, llevándose ambas manos a la cintura —. ¡Yo te hubiera podido recibir en mí casa!

—Quizá porque tú llevas una florería y eres la encargada del Departamento de Interrogación y Tortura, cerda —dijo Sakura —. Hinata aún está en recuperación, así que necesita la atención necesaria. Asegúrate de ello, Kiba.

—Sí, sí, si… — dijo el castaño, acercándose a Hinata mientras dejaba a Himeko en el piso — Himeko-chan, Akamaru y yo cuidaremos de Hinata ¿verdad, Himeko-chan?

Hinata no pudo evitar el sonrojo que coloreó sus mejillas.

—¡Si! —exclamó la niña, tomando la mano de Hinata con una sonrisa —¡Yo te curaré, Okāsan!

—Kiba-kun —susurró la ojiblancos, apretando con suavidad la mano de su hija —. Arigato gozaimasu, a todos —dijo, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

Un par de golpes en la puerta interrumpió la respuesta de Kiba e impulso a Sakura hacia ella. Cuando la pelirosada de apartó con una sonrisa, Hinata se encontró observando las oscuras gafas del quién fuera su otro compañero de equipo.

La mujer jadeo ante la sorpresa, ocasionando que Himeko parpadeara sin comprender y dirigiera su mirada curiosa hacia el recién llegado. Ino sonrió embelesada ante la escena y Kiba se llevó ambas manos a la nuca, con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en el rostro.

—Konnichiwa, Hinata-san —dijo el hombre, provocando que las nuevas lagrimas inundaran los ojos color perlas de la mujer.

Hinata dio un par de pasos torpes hacia Shino sin darse cuenta que él, de forma mecánica e instantánea, había zanjado la distancia que le separaba de su compañera. Pronto se encontró con las manos enredadas en su ropa y con la cabeza hundida en su pecho, pequeñas lagrimas empapaban sus mejillas, pero no podían marchitar la sonrisa que se había instalado en su rostro.

—T-te extrañe —susurró la morena con las mejillas rojas.

—Y yo a ti, Hinata-san —contestó, tan serio como lo recordaba.

—¡El Equipo 8 está de nuevo junto! —grito Kiba, rodeando los hombros de Hinata y Shino con sus brazos.

—¡Si! —exclamó por lo bajito Hinata, secándose las lágrimas.

Por un instante, fue feliz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los terrenos de los Inusuka eran extensos y boscosos, con una agradable capa de hojarasca que amortiguaba los pasos y arboles realmente altos, cuyos doseles se rozaban entre sí que apenas dejaban ver parches del cielo donde la luz del sol podía filtrarse, por eso, troncos y rocas se encontraban cubiertos por una capa de musgos y líquenes, y la humedad del aire se condensaba alrededor de los arbustos sin importar la hora del día o la noche. Era un lugar hermoso, lleno de animales y sonidos, un paisaje tan salvaje y tosco como sus dueños.

Naruto no había tenido la oportunidad de visitar a Hinata antes de su salida del hospital, dejando a cargo a Sakura y a Kiba en informarle de su nuevo hospedaje. Tampoco es que se hubiera sentido preparado para verla, mucho menos para hablar con ella, pero sus deberes como Hokage le habían mantenido ocupado la mayor parte del día, brindándole la excusa necesaria para acallar la voz de su mente que le decía que estaba siendo un _idiota_. Y no, no era Kurama para variar quién lo insultaba.

No obstante, la respuesta del Clan Hyūga ante su petición de custodia de Hinata llegó en manos de un emisario, el mismo hombre que el día anterior acompañó a Hanabi hasta su oficina. Y como ya se imaginaba (y lamentaba), el consejo del clan había decidido que Hinata ya no era su asunto por ser una kunoichi renegada y por su vínculo con Ōtsutsuki Toneri, quién hasta entonces se consideraba una amenaza para el mundo shinobi. No era que le hubiera sorprendido esa decisión, por lo mismo se había adelantado a ella y tomado la custodia de Hinata bajo su jurisdicción, pero no podía evitar el mal sabor en su paladar que le ocasionaba está situación.

—Así te sentías cuando los clanes y los aldeanos tenían algún reproche contra mí, Ojīsan —reflexionó, acercándose a la casa que sabía era la de Kiba.

Quizá por eso, inconscientemente, sus pies lo habían llevado a los terrenos de los Inusuka recién terminara de firmar unos documentos confidenciales y Shikamaru le avisara que por ese día ya habían terminado. Aunque aún no estaba preparado para ver a Hinata, sabía que era su deber el informarle la decisión de su clan, así como el asegurarse que la mujer y su hija se encontraban seguras y cómodas en aquel lugar. No es que dudara de Kiba, pero, al fin y al cabo, él se lo había prometido, y él nunca quebrantaba una promesa.

No se sorprendió al encontrar a Kiba apoyado en un tronco, brazos cruzados y los colmillos expuestos en un gesto de autosuficiencia, sus ojos oscuros les recordaba a los de un perro guardián, perspicaces y desconfiados.

—Sentí tú olor a penas entraste a nuestra propiedad —dijo a modo de saludo.

—No esperaba menos.

—¿Vienes a ver a Hinata? —preguntó, aunque ambos hombres sabían la respuesta y Kiba no iba a esperar por una afirmación por parte del rubio —Ella está sentada en la entrada con Akamaru, le acabó de dejar con la excusa de que necesitaba hablar con Hana. Shino se acaba de ir y Himeko-chan se ha quedado dormida —explicó, sin abandona la postura, que, aunque relajada no podía esconder la tensión de sus hombros —. Es tú oportunidad, sí tienes algo que decirle.

Naruto asintió, reanudando la marcha.

—Arigato, Kiba —soltó, cuando paso a un lado de Kiba.

—No lo hago por ti, sino por ella —susurró tajante.

La encontró justo donde le dijo Kiba, sentada en el rellano de madera que precedía a la entrada de la casa, sus pies se encontraban desnudos y rozaban la tierra húmeda. Un par de cojines, de un descolorido azul, y una bandeja con los restos de sandía y tazas de té, evidenciaba que tan solo minutos los integrantes del equipo ocho habían estado ahí, conversando, quizá poniéndose al día después de siete años. Pero en ese instante, Hinata se encontraba tan solo con Akamaru, acariciando distraídamente su pelaje y con la mirada perdida en los colores del atardecer.

 _Se veía hermosa_.

Su cabello caía en una trenza por su hombro rozándole el regazo, y aquel kimono de color blanco resaltaba las curvas de su cuerpo que no había podido apreciar por culpa de la bata del hospital. Como había pensado la primera noche que la visita, su cintura se veía más pequeña a lo que lo recordaba mientras que sus caderas mucho más anchas, lo poco que se dejaba entrever de sus piernas era por la tela del kimono que se ceñía a sus muslos como una segunda piel. La forma de sus pechos se insinuaba bajo la tela, a pesar de que un chal de un color morado cubría sus hombros y el cuello de su kimono se cerraba de forma recatada alrededor de su cuello. Los moretones que había lucido su rostro comenzaban a desaparecer, dejando a su paso una piel tersa y pálida.

A pesar de la intensidad de su mirada, la mujer no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia hasta que distraído quebró una ramita en el suelo, llamando la atención de Akamaru, quién ladró a modo de saludo, y alertó a Hinata al instante.

—¡Naruto-kun! —exclamó la morena sorprendida.

—Gomen —dijo, notando su evidente nerviosismo. La había sorprendido distraída —. No quise asustarte, Hinata-chan.

Ella se apresuró a negar con su cabeza, en un gesto que le recordó a la niña tímida que alguna vez fue.

—Fue mi culpa —admitió, llevándose la mano libre al pecho —. Es-estaba distraída —se excusó, torpemente.

El negó, acercándose a la mujer y tomando asiento a su lado, manteniendo una distancia prudente. De repente, volvía a sentirse torpe e incómodo, no sabiendo cómo actuar. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a dirigirse la mirada y por un par de minutos, ninguno de los dos habló.

—¿A que debo su visita, Naruto-sama? —preguntó la mujer, sorprendiendo a Naruto.

Sus ojos azules se encontraron con el perfil de Hinata, quién parecía encontrar muy interesante el cielo. En tantos años de conocerse, ella nunca había usado ningún otro honorifico hacia él que no fuera el _–kun_ , el cual siempre parecía estar cargado de cariño y admiración. Pero la forma en que se había referido a él en ese instante carecía de ese afecto de antaño, aunque respetuoso, parecía lejano.

Por un instante no supo que hacer, así que su mirada viajo al cielo e intentó encontrar que era lo que había atrapado la atención de Hinata.

Y lo encontró, no sabiendo bien como asimilarlo.

" _La Luna"_ , pensó para sí.

—Recibí un comunicado del Clan Hyūga —dijo, y su voz le sonó monótona —. El consejo del Clan Hyūga han rehusado darte asilo por tú vínculo con…

Calló, de repente no se sentía correcto. Pero no tuvo que decirlo, porque Hinata entendía cómo funcionaba el consejo del Clan Hyūga, las relaciones políticas y la apariencia eran lo primero, o quizá lo segundo, pues la tradición tenía más peso. Así que asintió como toda respuesta.

—Entiendo —dijo, intentando mantener una serenidad de la cual carecía —. Está bien.

" _No, no lo está"_ , pero a pesar de no estar de acuerdo no se atrevió a decirlo, en cambio:

—¡Pero ahora estas a mi cuidado, Hinata-chan! —exclamó, sorprendiéndola y atrayendo su mirada hacia él —Bueno, aunque te vas a quedar en casa de Kiba, pero estas bajo a mi cuidado dattebayo.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho no pudo evitar golpearse mentalmente y sonrojarse por su impulsividad. Y al ladear el rostro para ver la reacción de Hinata, se encontró con sus ojos color perla abiertos desmesuradamente y un rubor cubriéndole las mejillas. Por un instante, fue como ver a la Hinata de su adolescencia. Entonces, ella comenzó a reírse, un sonido suave y ligero, apenas audible, pero que ella intentó opacar al llevarse la mano a los labios.

Naruto la observó con cariño, intentando recordar la última vez que la escuchó reírse. No lo recordaba. Cuando iban a la Academia nunca tuvo ojos para Hinata, Sakura era el centro de su universo. Luego los separaron en equipos y en su mundo no había cabida para nadie más que el Equipo 7. No fue sino hasta los Exámenes Chūnin que notó su existencia, y, aun así, nunca vio más allá de la chica rara y tímida. No fue sino hasta el ataque de Pain que realmente comenzó a fijarse en ella, pero después vino la guerra y la muerte, y al verla se encontraba con la imagen de Neji muriendo en sus brazos. No fue sino hasta dos años después que aceptó sus sentimientos por ella en un viaje a la Luna.

" _¡Y por un genjutsu!"_ , pensó con cierta amargura.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, ella se marchó y todo lo que pudieron haber sido se truncó.

Así que probablemente, como todo con ella, quizá nunca notó su risa ni lo agradable que era verla así. Hasta ahora. Sonrió con cierta amargura, intentando ocultar sus turbulentas emociones.

—Es en serio —dijo en un tonó burlón que intentó opacar la frustración que sentía.

—Arigato gozaimasu, Naruto-sama —respondió Hinata, cuando logró controlar su risa.

— _kun_ —le corrigió —. Siempre me has llamado _Naruto-kun_ , no quisiera que _eso_ cambiara.

Ella lo miro por un instante, como sopesando sí era lo correcto o no, pero terminó por ofrecerle una sonrisa tímida.

— _Naruto-kun_ —repitió.

Él asintió.

—Lamento lo de tú clan —dijo al rato, cuando el silencio comenzó a hacerse más fuerte que el sonido de los grillos —. Intentaré mediar con ellos, pero mientras tanto estarás a salvo con Kiba. Puedes estar tranquila, no dejaré que nadie en la aldea te incomode y mantendré a raya al consejo.

—No tienes por qué disculparte —contestó, y su mirada volvió a buscar la Luna en el cielo —. Nunca pensé volver —admitió —, menos en las circunstancias en que lo hice. Tal vez por eso, nunca medí las consecuencias.

—Pero pudiste regresar… —susurró, desviando la mirada hacia sus pies.

—Sí, y quizá todo hubiera sido di-distinto —dijo tentativamente.

—¿Te arrepientes? —preguntó, sin saber muy bien por qué.

Hinata entrelazó sus dedos, llevando sus manos hacia su pecho.

—No —contestó, tras lo que al rubio le parecieron horas —. No, no lo hago. Quizá, debí hacer las cosas de otra forma, pero no me arrepiento de mis decisiones.

Y Naruto no pudo evitar ponerse de pie de golpe, de repente sentía que la ira lo invadía y el dolor del rechazo lo cegaba. Le tomó un par de minutos y unas cuantas bocanadas de aire calmarse, sentía los ojos de Hinata clavados en él, por eso la encaró.

— _Yo te amaba_ —declaró, recordando aquella noche plagada de luciérnagas en donde había manifestados sus sentimientos —, _y tú también_.

Hinata apretó el chal sobre sus hombros, bajando la mirada con desdicha.

—Y-yo siempre es-estuve e-enamorada de Naruto-kun —tartamudeo, lo que provocó que sus ojos se perdieran tras su flequillo —. Si-siempre fue m-mi sol. Pero yo no po-podía perder a Hanabi-chan, no me perdonaría sí alguien más moría por mí debilidad —dijo, recobrando la confianza en sí que había ganado después de tantos años —. Era mi deber, mi promesa.

—¿Y después? —inquirió, un poco más brusco de lo que hubiera querido —¿Cuándo aquel hombre te dio la libertad?

—Ya te lo dije —susurró.

—¡Lo sé! —exclamó el rubio, tomándola de los hombros para captar su atención. Akamaru gruño ante su reacción, mostrándole los colmillos —Lo sé —repitió, más calmo, captando la advertencia del can —. Y yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú, quedarme, mantener mí palabra, protegerlos a todos.

—¿Entonces? —inquirió, levantando la mirada con timidez.

—¿Por qué te enamoraste? —preguntó a su vez, temeroso de oír la respuesta —¿Por qué de él?

Ella boqueó, sin palabras, pero él no la soltó.

—No lo sé —dijo, tras un rato luchando con su voz —. Un día, tan solo, co-comencé a ver la Lu-luna.

—¿Y el sol? —punzó, recordando la metáfora que ella usaba para referirse a él.

—Nu-nunca de-deje de a-añorar el s-sol —respondió con una voz rota —Pe-pero…

Naruto abrió los ojos desmesurados, liberando a Hinata de su agarre. Akamaru aprovechó la oportunidad y posó su cabeza sobre el regazo de la mujer, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia al rubio.

—¿Aún sigues tejiendo? —le preguntó con tristeza, no queriendo que ella continuara aquella oración.

Hinata bajo la cabeza, y el olor a salitre inundó el ambiente. Estaba llorando.

—A-a veces —dijo, con un hilo de voz —. Aunque y-ya no lo ha-hago para el sol.

— _Yo te amaba, Hinata_ —declaró, quizá en un vano intento de punzar una vieja herida en ella.

Y lo logró, como demostraban los sollozos que Hinata ya no podía acallar.

—Y-yo nu-nunca de-deje que-querer a Naruto-kun —confesó la mujer.

—Pero la Luna se convirtió en tú centro y tú en el satélite que orbita a su alrededor.

No hubo más palabras, solo sollozos. Lagrimas que le hicieron sentirse culpable por haberla presionado hasta ese punto, las mismas que él se obligaba a retener. Porque dolía, oh diablos, realmente dolía. Punzaba, desgarraba, ardía. Porque la verdad era que realmente le importaba, él le acababa de mentir, pues en ese instante se dio cuenta que nunca había dejado de amarla. Pero a diferencia de Hinata, su amor era posesivo y egoísta, y simplemente no podía concebir que ella se hubiera olvidado de él.

El instinto asesino lo golpeó, obligándolo a apartar la mirada de Hinata y encontrándose con los ojos afilados de Kiba. Todo en el Inusuka advertía peligro, y él lo entendía, después de todo no había sabido proteger los sentimientos de Hinata.

—Creo que es momento que se vaya, Hokage-sama —dijo Kiba con voz acerada, provocando que Hinata alzara la mirada aterrada.

—¡No…! —jadeó.

—Tienes razón —admitió Naruto, dándole la espalda a la mujer —. Tienes que descansar y recuperarte, creo que mi presencia en este momento no te hace bien.

Pero cuando se preparaba para marcharse, sintió las manos de Hinata enroscarse alrededor de su brazo, deteniéndolo.

—¡Nunca deje de amar a Naruto-kun! —volvió a repetir, pero sin tartamudear —Pero también amo a Toneri-sama —jadeó, su rostro repleto de lágrimas —. Lo amo —repitió, como sí apenas lo descubriera.

Él asintió, herido.

—El corazón de Hinata-chan es enorme —dijo sin saber que más agregar, soltándose del agarre de la mujer y desapareó en un remolino de hojas.

Hinata gimió, aferrándose al chal como sí se tratase de un salvavidas, sus piernas le fallaron y sus rodillas chocaron contra el suelo, en donde segundos atrás se encontraba Naruto. Kiba se acercó a ella rápidamente, rodeándola con sus brazos y acercándola a su pecho, sin saber muy bien que decir ante toda la escena. La cargo, demasiado rota y delgada para que su peso le molestara, permitiéndole esconder su rostro en ese espacio entre su cuello y el hombro.

—Kiba, yo nunca le dije —le susurro Hinata entre sollozos —. Yo nunca le dije que lo amaba.

Y solo había una persona de la que ella podía estar hablando.

—Tranquila, Hinata —la consoló, después de todo alguien debía remendar su corazón. No importaba que fuera él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oscuridad.

Hubo un tiempo en el que en su vida hubo luces y colores ( _caricias en el cabello, besos en la frente, la compañía de sus padres_ ), mucho antes de que le arrancaran los ojos y los ofrecieran como tributo a la misma Luna. Fue antes de que usaran el Buque como un arma en la guerra, antes de la muerte y la soledad.

Desde entonces, todo fue oscuridad. Caminando por pasillos solitarios de un castillo desbastado, escuchando los lamentos silenciosos de los muertos, velando por el legado familiar. La oscuridad y la soledad fueron sus compañeras, amantes en tiempos turbulentos, le enseñaron a ver entre las tinieblas y crear un ejército de marionetas, le acompañaron cuando la verdad se confundió con la rabia y el deber con la venganza. Estuvieron ahí, cuando quiso deshonrar la memoria de su antepasado.

Hasta que llego ella, como la luz de una vela.

Nunca en su vida, había visto que alguien brillara de aquella manera. Entonces la quiso para sí, siendo atrapado por su brillo como las polillas a luz del fuego. Y la obtuvo, arrastrándola a su oscuridad, atándola con chantajes y amenazas. Pero no todo fue como el deseo, la lastimo y la hizo llorar, hasta tal punto que sintió que la oscuridad ( _una amante celosa y cruel_ ) que siempre lo había rodeado la estaba consumiendo poco a poco, marchitándola en vida. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que no podía verla morir, así que la libero, cortó sus cadenas y le devolvió sus alas.

Pero ella se quedó. No por él, no, él la había lastimado. Lo hizo por ellos, por su familia, por sus amigos, por el mundo que había dejado atrás. Por una promesa que se esforzó en cumplir.

Él se juró que nunca dejaría que su luz se extinguiera, no dejaría que la oscuridad se la arrebatara.

Entonces le enseño amar a la Luna, le contó las historias que alguna vez su madre le había susurrado al oído y la llevo a los lugares que su padre no tuvo la oportunidad de mostrarle. Le brindo su mano cuando se cayó, le narró poesía cuando los silencios se hacían demasiado abrumadores, y la consoló cuando las lágrimas acudían a su rostro. Un día, la escuchó reír, y sus dedos delinearon su cara con anhelo, intentando grabarse aquella expresión en su memoria. Por un par de días no supo de ella, provocando que su corazón encogiera y sangrara de la preocupación, creyéndose el culpable, pero ella regreso y su rutina no volvió a variar por un tiempo.

Hasta que la beso. Fue un impulso, un deseo que no sabía que existía encerrado en su pecho y que clamaba por salir, el mismo que le arrebato el aliento y tambaleo su mundo. Cuando sus labios se apartaron de los de ella, pensó que huiría, como lo hacía cada vez que la tocaba de alguna manera, y se escondería en su habitación por un par de días. Pero en cambio, ella tomo su mano y se hundió en su pecho, ocultando ese rostro que no podía ver pero que quemaba en su memoria. No dijo nada, pero después de ello todo cambio.

Su luz no volvió apagarse, al contrario, se extendió e intensifico, hasta iluminar cada rincón de la Luna. Su vida giraba en torno a ella, como un satélite que orbita alrededor de una estrella. Y cuando Himeko nació, ya no había sombras que empañaran su vida.

Ambas, madre e hija, se convirtieron en su todo. Un universo de pura luz, estrellas que brillaban en la oscuridad. _Y él jamás permitiría que su luz se extinguiera_.

 **.**

Un gemido se escapó de sus labios, acompañado por las arcadas que lo obligaron a doblarse todo lo que podía y el sabor de la bilis y la sangre inundó su paladar, sintió la inmundicia deslizarse por su barbilla y salpicar su pecho. El olor le repugnaba, pero no podía hacer mucho en su posición. Ya las heridas no le dolían, al menos no tanto como al principio. El dolor había sido insoportable, abrasador, músculos y órganos siendo desgarrados por un filo envenenado.

Las dagas lo mantenían atado a la pared, una en cada mano, una en cada hombro, una en su pecho sin llegar a tocar algún órgano, una en cada muslo. Le habían atravesado de un lado a otro, hundiendo la hoja de acero en la fría piedra. Eran armas supresoras de chakra las que lo mantenían inmóvil, el veneno con las que las empaparon era un coagulante que evitaba que se desangrara vivo pero que quemaba su interior. Lo querían débil e indefenso, lo suficiente para servir de carnada.

— _Cuando ellas vengan por ti, le arrebataremos el Tenseigan_ —habían dicho, y él no dudaba de su palabra.

Él las había visto partir, protegiéndola hasta que aquel hombre atravesó su vientre con su mano y sus marionetas cayeron con un golpe seco a su alrededor. Él pensó que moriría, él debía haber muerto. Sin embargo, tan solo lo había sido tomado como prisionero. Entonces, su calvario comenzó.

Su único consuelo era que sus sirvientes habían destruido el Buque de Energía, arrebatándole el botín a su verdugo. Y que Hinata y Himeko ya no estaban a su alcance.

" _Están a salvo, en la Tierra están a salvo"_ se repetía, repasando cada instante de la pelea en su mente: " _Yo destruí el Buque, sellé los portales, ellas están a salvo. No vuelvas, Hinata, no vuelvas por mí. No me lo merezco."_

La oscuridad por fin había reclamado a su amante.

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_ _¡Por fin! ¿Saben lo difícil que es escribir en dos idiomas? Bien, sé que la mayoría está en castellano, pero cuando corrijo y edito, todo se hace muy difícil ya cada rato estoy consultando sí lo escribí bien. Es complicado._

 _Y díganme: ¿qué piensan de este capítulo? Me encanta la relación de Hinata y Himeko, y realmente quiero explotar más de ese vínculo madre-hija, pero si me dejo llevar pierdo el hilo y esta historia se convertiría en un cuento sin fin, con muchos momentos preciosos, eso sí. Por lo mismo, y a pesar de que dije que iba agregar flash de ToneHina, se me complica hacerlo en esta historia, así que iniciaré una colección de drabbles cortos (de no más de 400 palabras) contando su día a día, un spin-off de la historia (¿les he dicho que amo los spin-off?). Sí están interesados, estén pendiente de mí perfil o del aviso en mí próximo capítulo._

 _Como les dije anteriormente, aún quedan reencuentro, pero necesitaba que esta historia avanzara. Tanto en el argumento como en la relación de Hinata y Naruto, por eso me enfoqué más sobre la identidad de los atacantes de la Luna (lo cual es un rollo, porque en un principio aposte que fueran alienígenas, pero ahora no estoy segura), y en esa conversación sin terminar entre nuestros protagonistas. Y sí, tampoco es que avancé mucho en ello, pero entre los muchos defectos de mi rubio, es que él es celoso y posesivo (apreciar sus peleas con Sasuke), por eso le cuesta comprender los sentimientos de Hinata. Hablando de ello, en el capítulo anterior les dije que creía en el amor libre, pues también creo que uno puede amar de distinta forma a distintas personas, y eso no implica que ames más a uno que al otro._

 _¡Toneri está vivo! :) Siempre fue el plan, pero no podía decirlo._

 _Por cierto, vi que el capítulo anterior causo bastante polémica y comentarios negativos, no contra la historia, sino por las acciones de los personajes en sí. Por lo mismo, tomé la decisión de responder los review anónimos en esta sección (aunque eso no me gusta y sí no mal recuerdo está prohibido, así que creo que lo editaré cuando suba el próximo capítulo) porque no tengo otra opción de responderles, y en verdad quiero hacerlo. A las personas que tienen cuenta, lo hare por PM._

 _En fin, sí llegaste hasta aquí: Muchas gracias. Gracias por leerme, por apoyar, por seguir está historia._

 _¡Saludos!_

 _ **PD.**_ _Publiqué una historia muy pero muy ambiciosa, donde relataré que hubiera pasado sí Ino forma parte del Equipo 7 en vez de Sakura. Se trata de un relato mucho más oscuro y sangriento, donde toco temas que en la serie apenas rozaron, y que admito a penas lo estoy desarrollando. En fin, les invito a pasarse por "_ _ **Cruento**_ _", un Sasu/Ino/Naru. Omitan la publicidad descarada._

* * *

 **Respuestas y conclusiones:**

 _Guest_ : ¡Gracias por tú comentario! Aunque ya apareció Toneri, lamento que no sea en la entrada dramática que deseabas. Pero aún queda por contar en esta historia.

 _Mary:_ Me hace sentir feliz que el capítulo anterior llegara de esa manera a ti. Como tú, pienso que Naruto debe luchar por Hinata (lucho por su mejor amigo, puede hacerlo por la mujer que ama), pero la verdad es que sí, llega a desesperar pues su actitud infantil y visceral, pero él también ha madurado emocionalmente y lo va a demostrar. Con respecto a Hanabi, no es por defenderla, pero ella aún sigue siendo joven e inmadura, y sus sentimientos hacia Hinata la hacen actuar de forma caprichosa ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

 _Guest2_ : Se me hace difícil responder este comentario, pero lo intentaré, en especial, porque yo también adoró a Naruto. Hay que reconocer que tanto en la serie y en _The Last_ , su comportamiento hacia los sentimientos de Hinata es descuidado y negligente, a pesar de que a medida que va creciendo comienza a apreciarla un poco más. Quise tomar eso y moldearlo a mí capricho en esta historia, tomar ese Naruto que por mucho tiempo se estuvo detrás de Sakura e ignorando a Hinata, desperdiciando el tiempo, y ponerlo en una situación donde el tiempo se hubiera acabado. No es fácil manejar ese amor que siempre estuvo y ya no está. Y aunque el Naruto de mi historia es mucho más maduro (nótese que se contiene, las veces que ha hablado con Hinata no deja que sus sentimientos se desborden), aún está tratando de entender qué es el amor, con todas sus tonalidades. Sobre Hinata, mi historia tiene un punto de quiebre que la diferencia de _The Last_ , y es el deseo por compañía de Toneri, aunque en la película quería obligar a Hinata a casarse con él, lo hacía más por su linaje que por que realmente la anhelara. En mí historia, Toneri decidió _la compañía_ a la venganza. Por eso libera a Hanabi, por eso acepta la propuesta de Hinata. Así que en mi historia, ese sacrificó valió la pena, más porque ambos se convirtieron en los guardianes del legado Hagoromo. Sobre Toneri, creo que se ha rehabilitado, y aunque su actuar fue egoísta y vengativo, en la serie de Boruto ha demostrado que se ha mantenido al margen, protegiendo a la Tierra, a Hinata y su descendencia, eso dice mucho de él. Y en esté fic, quiero mostrar eso. Amo el NaruHina, desde siempre, pero no por ello voy a adorar un personaje y despreciar al otro, cuando una relación es de dos. En esta historia exploro otra realidad, otro desarrollo y otras emociones, por eso la escribí. Y lamento que odies un personaje, pero no por ello voy a dejar de plantear lo que ya he bocetado. Espero que entiendas mis razones y a pesar de tus sentimientos negativos le des una oportunidad. ¡Gracias por leer!

 _Guest3_ : ¡Hola! Estoy de acuerdo cuando dices que Hinata es humana, por lo tanto, comete errores y tiene defectos. Tomó una decisión, que a mí parecer no está mal, hasta en los mayores conflictos los diplomáticos prefieren sentarse a negociar antes de irse a la guerra (o al menos deberían hacerlo). Hinata evaluó daños, su vida por la de los demás, y prefirió sacrificarse antes de que la situación se saliera de control. Yo no veo lo malo en ello, en realidad es un acto altruista. Y me dirán: Pero en _The Last_ fue diferente, pero es que mi historia no refleja lo ocurrido en la película. Hay diferencias: Desde que Toneri prefirió la compañía de Hinata al poder de los ojos de Hanabi, hasta el hecho de que Naruto no regresó por ella como ocurrió en la historia original. Sí Hinata se enamoró de Toneri por sufrir el Síndrome de Estocolmo, por rutina o porque aprendió a conocerlo, eso me lo tendría que explicar un psicólogo, yo prefiero pensar que se enamoró por él porque llego a ver más allá de lo que mostraba, como vio más allá del niño revoltoso que era Naruto en su infancia. Quiero aclarar algo: Hinata es considerada un ninja renegada porque abandonó la aldea sin orden del Hokage, no porque hiciera algo malo realmente. No creo que ella merezca un castigo, al menos no más que el que recibió Sasuke, quién recuerdo cometió crímenes peores y atento contra Konoha. Espero seguir leyéndote ¡Muchas gracias por tú comentario!

 _Ridesh:_ ¡Bienvenida! Me alegra mucho que te gustara, espero seguir leyéndote y conocer tus apreciaciones de la historia, muchas gracias por comentar.

 _Kim:_ ¡Hola! ¡Oh! Bueno… Naruto no tiene hijos (de momento), como he explicado a la brevedad durante la historia, después de que Hinata se marchara, Naruto sufrió y se enfocó en su vida como shinobi. Sí, conoció mujeres y se enamoró, pero se enfocó en su sueño, por lo mismo ascendió a Hokage antes que en la trama original. Nadie ha notado eso, ¿verdad? Fue por eso. Sí, sí va a tener hijos, y sí, Boruto va a nacer, pero a su tiempo. No creo que lo empareje con Karin o Shion, al menos no en esta historia o en este momento de la historia. Pero sigue leyendo, quizá te sorprenda. ¡Gracias por tú comentario!

 _Cherry:_ No, no está muerto, pero tampoco está bien :(

 _Marion_ : ¡Actualicé! Aunque tengo cuenta en wattpad, es una plataforma que no me agrada. Así que seguiré aquí, de momento.

 _ ***Comentario general**_ : ¡De verdad los quiero! Y me hacen muy feliz cada uno de sus comentarios, sus opiniones, críticas y aportes. Sin embargo, quiero destacar que esto es un hobby, una distracción para la crisis que se vive mí país y para mi frustración con mi tesis. No gano ningún sueldo y mi única gratificación es personal, al leer sus comentarios y ver como mis ideas toman vida. Por eso mismo, no me presionen, yo escribo a mí ritmo y a mí disponibilidad. Sí no cumplo con las fechas propuesta es por algo. Pregunten, sean pacientes, no presionen.


	7. VI

_**Disclairme:** Naruto es de Masashi Kinomoto, yo solo soy una soñadora que se atrevió a escribir._

* * *

 **Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar**

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

 _ **No me rendiré, hasta estar a tú lado.**_

* * *

El sonido de pasos le advirtió que no estaba solo, por lo que enderezó su postura sobre uno de los pocos sillones que habían sobrevivido al ataque unos días atrás. Apoyó el mentón en la palma de su mano y el codo en el apoyabrazos, expectante. En medio de la eterna noche de aquella Luna rota, pudo apreciar como la lejana luz de las estrellas ilumina la figura de uno de sus subordinados que se acercaba lentamente. El hombre, mucho más alto que él y no tan fornido, se detuvo a un par de metros de distancia, retirándose la máscara.

Un par de ojos oscuros le regresaron la mirada.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó quién era el líder, inclinándose hacia adelante con interés.

—Las encontré —declaró el recién llegado, con las comisuras de sus labios tirando en una tensa sonrisa —. Se han refugiado en Konohagakure no Sato.

El hombre, frunció el ceño.

—Eso lo complica.

—Ni tanto, podemos usar el _Kamui_ para entrar sin ser detectados.

—Pero seguramente el Hokage habrá reforzado la seguridad de la aldea —dijo, apoyando la espalda contra el respaldar —. Lo más probable, es que la niña este bajo vigilancia continúa, eso es lo que yo haría.

Su subordinado sonrió, un gesto torcido que le recordaba al rostro de una serpiente.

—A usted no le importaría eso —dijo, ganándose una mirada fría del otro hombre.

—La verdad es que no —admitió, cerrando los puños —. No pensé tener que enfrentarme con una Aldea Oculta antes de hacerme con el Buque de Energía.

—Pero el alienígena lo destruyo —le recordó el recién llegado.

—Por eso es que necesitamos esos ojos, esos muy preciosos ojos.

— ¿Es necesario que los tengamos? —preguntó, sentándose sobre un montón de escombros —. Ya tenemos el Sharingan y el Rinnegan, dos de los Dōjutsus más poderosos. Sí quisiéramos, podríamos intentar un golpe de estado contra cualquiera de las Aldeas Ninjas.

Pero no tuvo que escuchar su respuesta para saber cuál sería, ya que la mirada amenazante que le envió su superior fue suficiente para obligarlo a cambiar de opinión.

—Bien —suspiró, esquivando los ojos de un color morado con cinco anillos alrededor de la pupila —. Debemos hacernos con el Tenseigan y el Byakugan.

El hombre asintió, conforme.

—Usaremos al alienígena —dijo, su voz resonando por los pasillos destruidos del castillo —. La madre no querrá arriesgar la vida de su hija, ni siquiera por su esposo —afirmó —. Pero la niña, _oh la niña querrá ayudar a su padre_ , y ella a su vez traerá a su madre. Oh, dos Dōjutsus.

El otro sonrió.

—Oh, estoy seguro que a la pequeña le encantará reencontrarse con su progenitor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana le da dio de lleno en el rostro, se coló entre sus parpados y la hizo fruncir el ceño levemente. Los móviles tintineaban acompañando el sonido del viento que danzaba entre los árboles. Hinata no recordaba haberse quedado dormida, pero siente el peso de las mantas sobre ella y la resistencia natural del cuerpo al despertar, por lo que especula que debió haberse dormido mientras lloraba sobre el pecho de Kiba. Por un instante, solo es consciente de las luces que se filtran por sus pestañas y la calidez que baña su rostro. Lentamente, como el revoloteo de las alas de una mariposa moribunda, abrió los ojos.

La ventana se encontraba abierta y desde su posición, puede apreciar las copas de los árboles, las hojas secas que son arrancadas por la brisa y una que otra gota de roció deslizándose por la vegetación. Vio un ave volar, su sombra se reflejaba en las nubes blancas y cada aleteo la llevaba más alto, hacia el cielo azul. Contuvo el aliento hasta que el animal desapareció entre las nubes.

Perezosamente ladeó la cabeza hacia su derecha esperando encontrarse a Himeko aún dormida, pero en cambio encuentra un revoltijo de mantas y las cintas que el día anterior habían adornado su cabello.

— ¡Himeko! —jadeó, incorporándose inmediatamente.

Sus pies hicieron contacto con el frío piso y sin importarle llevar la misma ropa que el día anterior, se dirigió lo más rápido que sus heridas le permitieron hacia la salida de la habitación. El pasillo estaba desierto, el baño también. El miedo comenzaba a treparle por la garganta, las lágrimas a acumularse en sus ojos. Había sido una tonta, dejándose llevar por la avalancha de emociones que se le vino encima después de hablar con Naruto, en vez de preocuparse por lo que realmente importaba, _su luz_. Corrió hacia el comedor, sin notar las voces que provenían de él, ni el olor a tortillas que comenzaba a inundar el aire. El miedo la había cegado, no queriendo perderla a ella también.

Sus dedos alcanzaron el fusuma y jaló. Lo que encontró le arrebató el aliento por segunda vez en el día.

Himeko se encontraba sentada sobre el regazo de Kiba, vestida con un delantal demasiado grande para ella y el cabello recogido en una cola desordenada mientras batía un tazón con huevos, una niña de nueve o diez años jugueteaba con Akamaru, mientras que una mujer de ojos rojos se encargaba de colocar un par de filetes de salmón a la plancha. Sus ojos devoraron la escena, queriendo grabarla a fuego en su mente. De repente, se sentía atrapada en un sueño.

— ¡Okāsan! —exclamó Himeko al verla parada en la puerta.

— ¡Hinata! — le sonrió Kiba, mostrando sus colmillos.

Pero sus ojos estaban fijos en los ojos rojos de la mujer quién llego a considerar como una madre. Las lágrimas acudieron nuevamente, nublándole la visión.

— ¡Kurenai-sensei! —chilló, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

La ex jōnin se limpió las manos en el delantal que llevaba puesto, dejó un paño de cocina en la encimera y se adelanto hasta su alumna. Una sonrisa curvo sus labios agrietados y un par de arrugas deformaron su rostro, delatando el paso del tiempo. Rodeó a Hinata con sus brazos, atrayéndola a su pecho y jugueteando con su cabello, sus dedos abriéndose paso entre las cascadas de hebras oscuras.

—Te ha crecido mucho el cabello, Hinata —apreció la mujer, sintiendo como la joven entre sus brazos le respondía al abrazo —. Te ves muy bien, has crecido tanto.

—Kurenai…—gimió.

—Pero aún lloras, eso no me gusta —le confesó, depositando un beso en la frente —. Estoy orgullosa de ti, así como de todo lo que has hecho. No llores más.

— ¡Hai! —exclamó, secándose las lágrimas y dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Bien, porque vamos a desayunar y luego nos pondremos al día ¿estas de acuerdo?

Ella asintió, no podía negarle nada.

A partir de ese momento, el desayuno transcurrió con cierta normalidad. Kurenai evitó que Hinata se incorporara al rol de cocinera, en cambio, la mando a sentarse junto a Kiba y pidió la ayuda de Himeko y Mirai, quienes buscaron ingredientes, lavaron verduras y arreglaron la mesa, mientras la ex jōnin comentaba sobre el clima y regañaba al único hombre del grupo por sus _"travesuras"_ como ella definió los problemas en los que se metía el castaño.

—No es mi culpa —se defendió Kiba —. Lee estaba tardando más de la cuenta, y esos bandidos iban a escapar.

—Y en vez de esperar a tú compañero te fuiste detrás de ellos —le riñó Kurenai —. ¡Casi causas un accidente internacional!

Mirai se rio.

—Shikamaru-niisan, estuvo quejándose de los "muchos informes" que tuvo que llenar por eso —comentó la niña, mientras se servía más arroz.

—Shikamaru siempre se está quejando de algo —dijo el castaño, sin darle importancia.

Himeko los observaba, con sus grandes ojos azul claro volando de Kurenai a Kiba y de Kiba a Mirai, sonreía tímidamente, quizá preguntándose quienes eran los protagonistas de las historias que escuchaba, pero sin llegar a interrumpir. Hinata, en cambio, la observaba. Era fácil olvidarse que para su pequeña, todos ellos, todo ese mundo era completamente nuevo. De un día a otro, paso de ser la pequeña heredera de la Luna, a penas acompañada por sus padres y un ejército de marionetas, a conocer todo su pasado, tantos nombres y personalidades diferentes.

La niña ladeo su rostro hacia ella, dedicándole una sonrisa.

— ¿Te gustó el desayuno? —preguntó.

— ¡Si! —asintió, llevándose una bola de arroz a la boca —Cuando Otōsan regrese por nosotras, le prepararé el desayuno.

Aquella afirmación la congelo, sus manos temblaron por debajo de la mesa y sus dedos se enroscaron a la tela de su yukata. Sabía que tanto Kiba como Kurenai la observaban, así que armándose de valor alzó la cabeza y continuó su desayuno, limitándose a responder las inquietudes de Mirai y Himeko, o escuchar la conversación entre Kiba y Kurenai. Sintió que Akamaru posaba su cabeza sobre su regazo y no pudo estar más agradecida por su atención, le acarició detrás de las orejas como recompensa.

— ¿Qué van a hacer hoy? —pregunto Kurenai, sus ojos rojos fijos en Hinata.

—Hinata aún debe estar en reposo —contestó Kiba por ella —. Así que estaba pensando llevar a Himeko-chan a dar una vuelta por los terrenos Inuzuka, mientras ella descansa.

—Pero… —intentó decir la mujer, interesándose por primera vez en la conversación.

—Pero nada —cortó el castaño, apoyando su cabeza en su palma —. Tienes que descansar, puedes quedarte en la casa mientras Himeko-chan, Mirai-chan y yo podemos pasear junto con Akamaru.

— ¡Yo quiero ir, Okāsan! —pidió la niña, y en sus ojos se podía apreciar la forma del Tenseigan.

 _Esos ojos…_

—Estoy segura de que Kiba la protegerá —afirmó la mayor de las mujeres —. Él daría su vida por ella.

Hinata bajo la cabeza, _lo sabía_.

—Mientras tanto, tú y yo podemos hablar —continuó Kurenai —, hay mucho que me tienes que contar.

Ella asintió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kurenai dejó su vaso de té en una bandeja, mientras cerraba los ojos y agradecía la fresca brisa. La luz del sol se colaba entre el follaje, destellando contra las hojas y acariciando los pequeños arbustos que crecían al pie de los árboles, y aunque no pudiera verlos, estaba segura que los ANBUs que vigilaban el lugar, se encontraban con los ojos cerrados (alertas, siempre alertas), disfrutando de aquella mañana calmada. La única que no parecía hacerlo, era su ex alumna. Ahora mujer.

Hinata a su lado, no dejaba de observar con ansiedad el lugar donde Kiba junto con las niñas y Akamaru se habían marchado hace un par de minutos. La joven, entrujaba la tela de su yukata, jugueteaba con sus dedos y se mordía los labios, ignorando completamente el té que le había preparado. Por un instante, la imagen de la mujer en que se había convertido su alumna se confundía con la niña nerviosa y tímida que una vez fue, y a pesar de las circunstancias no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una efímera sonrisa.

Alargó su mano hacia ella, provocando que esta pegara un bote y que sus ojos blanquecinos se encontraran con los de ella. Ambas mujeres se miraron, detallando los cambios que había sufrido la otra a lo largo de esos siete años, hasta que la más joven de las dos bajo la cabeza.

—Gomen ne —susurró Hinata —. No puedo evitarlo, no después de todo lo que ha sucedido.

—Lo sé —dijo Kurenai con un tono de voz maternal —. Pero confía un poco más en Kiba, en los Inuzuka y en los ANBUs que están para protegerlas.

Ella asintió.

—Confió en Kiba y en los ANBUs. Confió en Naruto-kun —dijo, abrazándose a sí misma —. Pero tengo miedo.

— ¿Cómo fue? —preguntó, y Hinata sabía exactamente a lo que se refería.

—Fue como estar de vuelta a la guerra —respondió —. Había fuego por todas partes, explosiones que lo arrasaban todo. Sentí que mo-moriría, estaba aterrada en pensarlo, pues sí moría nadie más podría proteger a Himeko. También estaba preocupada por Toneri-sama, quería regresar, luchar a su lado, asegurarme que estuviera bien… pe-pero Himeko estaba oculta en mis brazos mientras escapábamos. No podía arriesgarla, solo pensaba en protegerla. Nos estaban atacando…

—Y lo hiciste, lograste escapar —susurro la mayor.

Ella asintió, dejando caer los brazos.

—Sí… pe-pero —las lágrimas volvieron a nublarle la visión — de-de repente estábamos cayendo y supe, en ese momento lo supe.

— ¿Qué supiste?

—Que Toneri-sama estaba mu-muerto —afirmó, sin evitar que las lágrima se le escapara.

—Himeko-chan, no lo sabe ¿verdad? —preguntó, ella asintió.

—N-no tengo la fuerza para de-decírselo —admitió.

Ambas guardaron un silencio pesado.

— ¿Lo amabas?

Hinata alzó la mirada. Sentada en la engawa no podía apreciar el cielo azul, sino las frondosas copas de los árboles que apenas se rozan con timidez, dejando pequeños espacios donde apenas se vislumbra los haces de luz.

—Desde que llegue, todos me han hecho esa pregunta —susurró —. Pero si —contestó sin dudar, sintiendo como su corazón se encogía en su pecho —, yo me enamoré de Toneri-sama. A pesar de todo…

—Para amar no existe un manual o un compendio de reglas —dijo la mayor, pensando en su propio amor —. Muchas veces es irracional, simplemente acontece sin que nosotros podamos evitarlo y cuando ocurre, es como el amanecer o el ocaso, incontrolable —explicó, sintiendo la calidez del té que se colaba a través de su taza —. Aunque, siempre pensé, que en tú corazón solo podía existir un amor.

Una mariposa voló erráticamente entre ellas, de alas blancas y brillantes, posándose en una rama rota.

—A veces, el sol es demasiado brillante y lejano —respondió Hinata, en un hilo de voz.

— ¿Y por eso preferiste a la Luna? —inquirió, con sus ojos rojos detallando su perfil.

Ella negó suavemente.

—No, no es tan sencillo —contestó, llevándose la mano derecha hacia su corazón —. Elegí a la Luna sin darme cuenta, porque en algún momento su brillo no solo iluminó mis días y me enseñaron un camino distinto, sino que realmente me alcanzó. _Él me vio_. Como mujer, como amiga, como su igual. Y yo también lo vi, a pesar de todos sus errores y defectos, _lo vi_.

Kurenai asintió.

—Lo entiendo…

—Además, yo creo que merecía ser feliz ¿no? —dijo Hinata casi en un susurro, interrumpiendo a su sensei y frotándose las manos con nerviosismo — Aunque fuera solo un poquito.

La mujer la observó, tomando las manos de Hinata entre las suyas, en un intento de calmarla.

—Lo merecías —afirmo, clavando sus ojos rojos en la mirada perla de su discípula —. Lo mereces.

Ella bajo la cabeza.

—No me arrepiento —dijo, aferrándose a las manos de Kurenai —. No me arrepiento de mis decisiones, de haber desobedecido las órdenes del Hokage ni del trato que hice con Toneri. Él cumplió su promesa, no volvió a atacar a la Tierra. Tampoco me arrepiento de haberme quedado cuando pude volver o de amarlo —dijo en un susurro —. No me arrepiento, porque gracias a ese amor nació Himeko. _Y ella es lo mejor de ambos, nuestra luz_. Pero quisiera que los demás lo vieran así —concluyó, agachando la cabeza.

—Hinata —la llamó Kurenai, alzando su barbilla para que sus miradas se encontraran —, cuando te fuiste, nadie estaba preparado para asumir aquello. Incluso, algunos de nosotros ni siquiera estábamos enterados de tú misión —explicó, con voz maternal —. En su mayoría, nos encontrábamos confundidos. Hanabi estaba débil y deprimida al llegar, Sakura no sabía ni qué decir. Tanto Shikamaru y Sai estaban heridos y Naruto ni siquiera pronunciaba palabra.

— ¿Shikamaru-kun? ¿Sai-kun? ¿Qué, cómo? —inquirió, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta — Cuando los dejé, ellos estaban bien.

—Shikamaru fue quién me explicó todo —continuó Kurenai, con calma —. Al parecer, cuando Naruto los alertó de lo que había ocurrido, quiso regresar por ti. Sin embargo, Shikamaru se puso de tú parte e intentó detenerlo. Y debó decir que eso no salió bien, tuvo que intervenir Sai y Sakura para poder evitar que Naruto regresara.

Hinata bajo la mirada, sintiendo las lágrimas inundar sus ojos. ¿Cuánto había llorado desde que regresara? _Demasiado,_ supuso.

—Así que cuando regresaron, todo era un desastre ¡Pensamos que habías muerto! No fue hasta que Kiba confrontó a Naruto, que este nos dijo que te habías quedado. _Que nos habías traicionado_.

— ¡Eso no es así! —chilló la joven.

—Lo sé, luego todos lo comprendimos cuando los detalles comenzaron a salir a la luz. El Clan Hyūga y el Hokage, te tomaron como una heroína de Konoha. Pero tú ausencia nos pesaba, era como si hubieras… Kiba armo mucho barullo, quería ir por ti y traerte, pero al igual que Shikamaru, Kakashi pensaba que tú sacrificio era la solución pacífica para el problema con la Luna. Shino también estaba molesto, pasó mucho tiempo enfurruñado y apático —dijo, con un suspiro —. A tú padre también le afectó tú perdida, llegó a ir a mí apartamento para conversar sobre ti, para solicitar mi perdón.

—Otōsan —susurró Hinata, sin evitar que una lagrima solitaria se deslizara por su rostro.

—A Hanabi tampoco se le veía bien, le hacía falta su hermana mayor —continuó —. Y Naruto… Bueno, creo que todos nos dimos cuenta de sus sentimientos por ti, se hundió en el trabajo ¡Hasta Kakashi estaba sorprendido por su diligencia y responsabilidad!

— Yo… —dijo entre sollozos, había empezado a llorar sin querer — yo l-lo siento, l-lo s-siento tanto, Kurenai-sensei.

—No llores — le pidió la mujer, secándole las lágrimas a la más joven —. No hay nada que perdonar —afirmó, con una sonrisa pequeña suavizando sus gestos —. Con el tiempo, Kiba dejó de rabiar y armar escándalos, mientras que Shino salió de esa apatía en la que había caído. Tú padre se dedicó completamente a la preparación de Hanabi, mientras que ella empezó a demostrar sus capacidades al máximo. Y Naruto volvió a sonreír. Todos seguimos nuestras vidas, aunque yo siempre me preguntaba por tú bienestar y tú felicidad, y sé que todos hacían lo mismo.

— ¡Fui feliz! —Jadeó Hinata, apoyando su mejilla en la mano de Kurenai —Lo fui, aunque también pasó mucho tiempo para que lo fuera.

—Lo sé, me lo imagino. Por eso te cuento esto, para que entiendas un poco lo que nosotros sentimos —dijo, acariciándole el rostro—. En aquel viaje a la Luna, nos robaron algo muy preciado para nosotros. _Nuestro tesoro_. Por eso, no es fácil para nosotros aceptar que el hombre que nos arrebató aquello que tanto queríamos, hubiera conquistado su corazón.

Ella asintió, comprendiendo.

—Pero ante todo, tú felicidad y bienestar es mí prioridad. Lo fue cuando eras mi estudiante, lo es ahora cuando eres una mujer. Mereces ser feliz, de verdad. Tú y tú pequeña. Sin importar lo que los demás digan o sientan, a la final, sí te quieren lo comprenderán.

—Gracias —dijo, secándose las lágrimas.

—Eso sí —le advirtió la mujer —. Sí Ōtsutsuki, o cualquiera, llegara a lastimarte… bueno, solo diré que le dedicaré mi peor genjutsu.

A pesar de la broma, Hinata bajo la mirada con tristeza.

—No creo que sea necesario —dijo, tragándose el nudo de su garganta —Toneri se ha ido.

Kurenai solo atino a envolverla con sus brazos, así como una madre haría con su hija.

—Llora todo lo que tengas que llorar, Hinata —le susurró al oído —. Llora por estos siete años de ausencia, por las palabras de Hanabi o las palabras de Naruto. Sí, Kiba me contó —agregó, antes que la mujer le interrumpiera —. Llora por Ōtsutsuki, por la Luna. Llora por tú esposo y el hombre que descubriste en él. Llora por las batallas que vendrán, las palabras punzantes y por el destino incierto. Llora por ti y por Himeko. Llora. Pero cuando te quedes sin lágrimas, prométeme que no lo harás más —dijo, acariciando su largo cabello y sonriéndole, aunque Hinata no podía verla —. Himeko te necesita fuerte y entera.

Y Hinata lloró.

Lloró por la desconfianza que reinaba entre sus amigos, por las palabras de Hanabi y el corazón roto de Naruto. Lloró por el orgullo que le generaba ser parte del Clan Ōtsutsuki, y a la vez por la vergüenza que pesaba en la sangre de su familia política. Lloró por Toneri, su amor nunca declarado y los besos que jamás volverían a compartir. Lloró por su pequeña de cinco años, quién anhelaba a su padre y apenas comenzaba a descubrir ese mundo tan diferente a su verdadero hogar. Lloró por ella, por su corazón roto y por ese amor infantil, que aún le dolía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kiba observó orgulloso, como Mirai tomaba impulso y corría hacia uno tantos árboles que le rodeaban, trotando por la corteza un par de metros antes caer ágilmente sobre la hojarasca. La niña era realmente talentosa, aunque mucho de ello se lo debía al cuidado e interés que tanto los ex integrantes del Equipo 10 así como Shino y él había tomado en su educación ninja, así como en todos los aspectos de su vida, intentando acompañar a Kurenai-sensei en su crianza.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó una sorprendida Himeko, cuando Mirai dio una voltereta en el aire aterrizando perfectamente a un par de metros del árbol — ¡Increíble!

Aunque parecía imposible, la sonrisa de Kiba se ensanchó mucho más. Himeko se encontraba sentada sobre Akamaru, sujetándose de su lomo y siguiendo con sus grandes ojos azules cada paso que daba Mirai, quien a su vez portaba una sonrisa presuntuosa, sabiéndose el centro de atención.

— ¿Alguna vez lo has intentado? —preguntó, provocando que la niña clavara sus ojos tan inusuales en él.

—No, aunque he visto muchas veces a otōsan hacerlo —dijo, sonriendo—. Él dijo que me enseñaría cuando estuviera un poco más grande.

Él asintió, no queriendo indagar mucho sobre aquel hombre.

— ¿Y tú madre qué piensa de eso? —inquirió, recordando a la tímida e insegura Hinata de su infancia, la pequeña niña que no creía en la violencia.

—Okāsan me dijo que _era parte de mí legado_ , aunque no sé qué es eso —dijo encogiéndose de hombros —Pero a ella le gustan mis _lucinagas_ de chakra.

— ¿Lucinagas? —preguntó, a lo que niña asintió.

— ¡Sí! ¡Mira!

La niña juntó sus manos ante la atenta mirada de Kiba, frunciendo el ceño en un gesto de concentración mientras que en sus ojos florecía el diseño tan peculiar del _Tenseigan_. Por un instante, el hombre fue capaz de sentir el potente chakra que emanaba desde sus manos, una luz intensa que por un segundo lo deslumbró y llamó la atención de Mirai, quién detuvo su entrenamiento para ver. Tras ese instante, la niña sonrió alegremente, abriendo las manos y dejando escapar una mota de luz. Kiba estrechó los ojos antes de darse cuenta que era lo que apreciaba.

— ¡Una luciérnaga! —exclamó, asombrado.

— ¡Si! —Chilló la niña — También puedo hacer _marposas_ y _li-libélulas_.

— ¡Increíble! ¿Y son de chakra? —dijo, apreciando el pequeño insecto que comenzaba a desaparecer.

—Sí, eso creo, eso dijo otōsan —explicó la niña —. A okāsan le gusta, siempre que las hago sonríe. Dice que le recuerdan a su casa, a sus amigos.

—A Shino le encantaría ver algo así —comentó Kiba, comprendiendo a lo que se refería Hinata.

— ¿Puedes hacer más? —preguntó Mirai, quién se había acercado hasta ellos.

— ¡Si! Es divertido.

Ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta del hombre que sonreía escondido en entre el follaje de los árboles, el mismo que dejó entrever una sonrisa ladina y que desapareció en un parpadeo. _Había encontrado a la niña_. Ya entendía por qué su superior se encaprichó con esos ojos, _eran fantásticos_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto no había podido concentrarse aquel día, aun rememorando una y otra vez la conversación con Hinata del día anterior. Le dolía el pecho, ahí donde se encontraba su corazón. En toda la noche no pegó un ojo, como sí el sueño se resistieran a alcanzarlo. En cambio, su mente lo torturó una y otra vez, recordándole todas aquellas veces en las que Hinata había tratado de alcanzarlo en su juventud y él nunca la vio. _Hasta que fue muy tarde_.

Antes de su llegada, unos meses atrás, pensó que ya la había superado. Ya no veía su sombra en los ojos de cada mujer que se le acercaba, ni anhelaba sus sonrojos ni su presencia constante. Hasta había dejado de mirar a la Luna, evitando así que la rabia y el dolor florecieran en su pecho. Pero ahora que la tenia de vuelta, que no solo conocía por encima los detalles de su vida en el satélite, sino que también sabía de sus sentimientos y de esa niña que era un testimonio físico de entre ellos nada podía ser igual, todos esos sentimientos que creyó superados, volvían, como una avalancha que hacía tambalear su entereza.

Pero sabía que también era su culpa. _Él nunca la vio_. No hasta esa misión, cuando sin saberlo el tiempo se le había agotado. Y que sí en sus manos hubiera estado _proteger_ a la Tierra, sin la necesidad de poner en peligros a sus amigos, _él no hubiera dudado_. Él habría actuado igual que Hinata, tomando la misma decisión que ella hizo. Sacrificando su vida, sus sueños y su corazón para asegurarse que su mundo estuviera a salvo. _De que su hogar lo estuviera_.

Lo que le costaba entender era el _por qué_ Hinata se había enamorado de aquel hombre. Para él, Ōtsutsuki Toneri era el enemigo y aunque había cumplido con su palabra de no volver a atacar a la Tierra, era una amenaza constante para su hogar. Y él no podía perdonarle tan fácil, no después del dolor que había causado.

— ¿Pensando en cosas que no deberías? —inquirió Shikamaru, revisando unos documentos.

—Ayer hable con Hinata-chan —explicó, no queriendo ahondar en el tema.

—Tsk, problemático.

—Creo que le dije cosas hirientes —confesó, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio —. Nunca la había visto llorar así.

— ¿Y qué hiciste? —inquirió el Nara, cerrando el folio, entendiendo que por más que lo obligara, Naruto no se podría concentrar en el trabajo.

—Nada —dijo, hundiéndose más sí era posible —. La deje ahí, llorando… Con Kiba.

Shikamaru se froto los ojos, antes de tomar asiento frente a Naruto y encender un cigarrillo. Delgados hilos de humo comenzaron a ascender y el olor a nicotina inundó la oficina.

— ¿La amas? —preguntó de golpe, directo al grano.

Naruto se enderezó al instante, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y quedándose sin palabras. ¿La amaba? Sí, lo hacía. Al día anterior intentó convencerla de que había dejado de amarla, quizá en un intento de herirla y demostrarle lo que perdió cuando tomó la decisión de quedarse con Toneri. Pero, _ella no fue la que perdió_. Fue él quien la perdió, él que no supo aprovechar todos esos años de amor incondicional que Hinata le brindó. Él, quién siempre buscó el _amor_ de Sakura, la amistad de Sasuke o la aceptación de Kakashi, sin darse cuenta de que Hinata _siempre estuvo ahí_ dispuesta a brindarle todo lo que él necesitaba. Y aún la amaba, con culpa y rabia, de una forma posesiva y egoísta, pero la amaba.

—Lo hago —respondió, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la espalda en el respaldar de su silla —. Pensé que la había olvidado, que ya no me importaba, pero cuando la vi de nuevo, cuando se aferró a mí para llorar, desde ese instante supe que no la había dejado de amar.

Ambos hombres permanecieron en silencio, Shikamaru analizando la situación y Naruto profundizando en sus sentimientos.

—Las mujeres son problemáticas —se quejó Shikamaru, aplastando los restos de su cigarrillo contra la suela de su zapato.

— Que no te oiga, Temari-san —dijo el rubio, sonriendo tristemente.

El Nara se encogió de hombros.

—No soy bueno para estas cosas —afirmó el pelinegro —. En su mayoría, no entiendo a las mujeres, mucho menos a Hinata-san, cuya personalidad está a millas de kilómetros de la escandalosa de Ino o de la malhumorada de Temari—dijo, analizando con ojo crítico varias de las carpetas que descansaban en el escritorio del Hokage —. Así que probablemente no sea la mejor persona para aconsejarte, pero creo que Hinata-san tomo la mejor decisión en su momento y sacrificó más de lo que nosotros podemos llegar a entender —eligió tres carpetas del montón y suspiro.

— _Lo sé_ —admitió el rubio, entre dientes.

—Y creo que ella debe sentirse mal, no solo por todas las medidas que hemos tomado con respecto su caso, sino por la reacción que su regreso ha generado en el consejo de la aldea y en su familia. Sin mencionar, que es una mujer que acaba de perder a su esposo y que tiene una hija que cuidar.

—Pero…

—No importa lo que nosotros pensemos. Sí Hinata-san se enamoró, es porque vio la luz en la oscuridad —explicó, incorporándose con las carpetas —. Recuerda, que ella fue la primera en verte realmente —concluyó —. Bien, yo me llevó esto para adelantar trabajo, ve a hablar con Hinata-san.

— ¿Ah…? —jadeó, sorprendido.

—Mientras estés en ese estado no vas a poder concentrarte y tenemos mucho trabajo —dijo, como si fuera obvio —. Es problemático, pero yo me encargaré de adelantar esto. Mientras tanto, aclara tus sentimientos con respecto a ella.

Y sin agregar nada más, Shikamaru se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina murmurando algo que sonó a " _Hokage_ _problemático_ ".

Naruto observó la ciudad desde su oficina, se quitó la capa del Hokage y tomo su bufanda roja. Shikamaru tenía razón, tenía que ir a hablar con Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La encontró sentada en el mismo sitio en que la había dejado la última vez, pero acompañada por su hija, Kiba y Akamaru. Al sentirlo, aunque estaba seguro que lo habían detectado desde que entro a los terrenos de los Inuzuka, el ninja como su perro le dedicaron un par de miradas fieras y amenazantes. Por un instante, vacilo, dudando de continuar, pero fue la mirada que Hinata le ofreció lo que lo obligó a cubrir la distancia que los separaba.

— ¡Yo! —saludo, alzando una mano.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Hokage-baka? —inquirió Kiba, acompañado por un ladrido de Akamaru.

—Vine a disculparme por lo de ayer—dijo, clavando su mirada en Hinata —. Y sí me lo permites, me gustaría hablar contigo, Hinata-chan.

— ¡Hinata no tiene nada que hablar contigo, baka! —exclamó Kiba, frunciendo el ceño y mostrando los dientes.

— ¡Kiba-kun! —Chilló la aludida, tomando la mano del castaño — _Por favor_.

—Pero Hinata…—susurró el Inuzuka, desviando la mirada a su compañera.

—Me gustaría oír lo que Naruto-kun tenga que decir —dijo, presionando levemente la mano que aún sostenía.

Naruto observó el intercambio atentamente, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta al apreciar la confianza y proximidad que parecían compartir Kiba y Hinata, pero pronto desecho esa idea. Él conocía de los sentimientos de Kiba, en ese instante, era capaz de apreciar la adoración que este le profesaba a la mujer; la misma, que le obligó a bajar la cabeza y asentir a su petición. Sin embargo, se obligó a apartar la vista y controlar los celos que se extendían por su organismo como sí se tratase de veneno.

— _Está bien_ —aceptó, liberándose del agarre de Hinata —. Iré a donde Hana, de todas maneras tengo que ir a revisar a los nuevos cachorros. Pero cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme, Hinata. _Te escucharé_.

—Arigatô, Kiba-kun.

Sin nada más que agregar, el castaño se incorporó y empezó a caminar alejándose de la casa. Al pasar al lado de Naruto, el rubio fue consiente del instinto asesino del otro hombre. La amenaza de Akamaru fue más explícita, ya que el can le mostró sus colmillos antes de irse trotando detrás de su dueño.

El aludido suspiro, agotado.

—Konnichiwa —saludo la niña cuando estuvo a menos de dos pasos de distancia. Ella se encontraba sentada junto a Hinata, apoyada de su costado.

—Konnichiwa, Himeko-chan —respondió Naruto.

—Himeko-chan, él es Naruto-kun —dijo Hinata, rehuyéndole la mirada del rubio.

— ¡Yo te he visto! —soltó la niña ignorante de la tensión entre ambos adultos — Aquella noche en el hospital…

Hinata lo encaró, regalándole una mirada interrogante. Él solo se sonrojo.

—Sí —aceptó en un murmullo —. En esa ocasión, solo quería saber cómo se encontraba tú mamá.

Himeko asintió, como sí hubiera resuelto un gran misterio.

—Pensé que eras otōsan.

Naruto trago con fuerza ante la sorpresiva respuesta, fijándose en el rostro de Hinata que había perdido el escaso color de sus mejillas.

—Himeko —le llamó Hinata, captando la atención de la niña —, Naruto-kun y yo debemos hablar. Sí quieres puede jugar por aquí, sin alejarte de mí vista.

En el rostro de la niña floreció una sonrisa que hizo que sus ojos relampaguearan, revelando su iris de un diseño extraño. Himeko asintió, poniéndose de pie y saltando al jardín. Naruto observó con la boca ligeramente abierta, como las manos de la niña se imbuían en chakra celeste, brillando ligeramente y en el momento en que las junto, una forma hecha de chakra surgió de sus dedos, volando como una mariposa.

—Eso es…

—El _Tenseigan_ —afirmó Hinata, interrumpiéndolo —. Desde los tres años, Himeko ha sido capaz de manipular su flujo de chakra, hasta moldearlo. Y tiene una afinidad natural al elemento Yin-Yang.

—Eso es increíble —admitió Naruto, sin apartar la mirada de la niña.

—Toneri-sama decía, que con entrenamiento, Himeko podría ser capaz de controlar el Modo Chakra y más de un elemento.

Naruto ladeo su rostro hacia ella, pero Hinata no vario su postura. Su atención estaba enfocada en la pequeña niña que había comenzado a perseguir los insectos de luz, intentando atraparlos en su errático vuelo. En sus ojos perlas, solo se reflejaba un fuerte orgullo maternal y todo el amor que le tenía. Naruto trago en seco. Porque de alguna manera, nunca la había visto con el semblante tan calmo y entero; o quizá sí, tal vez lo hizo cuando le dedico un _te amo_ en su batalla con Pain.

—Eso es sorprendente —dijo, sintiéndose incomodo —. Hinata, yo…

—No tienes nada por qué disculparte, Naruto-kun —afirmó la mujer, sin que su voz temblara.

—Claro que sí —dijo, y sus dedos alcanzaron la bufanda que llevaba alrededor del cuello —. He sido muy duro contigo Hinata-chan.

Ella sonrió, aunque aquel gesto se le antojó una mueca más bien triste.

—Para mí, Naruto-kun es una de las personas más importantes de mi vida —explicó, cerrando los ojos —. No podría, ni queriendo, resentirlo de alguna manera. Por eso, no tiene nada por qué disculparse. Menos, cuando estoy segura, que yo también lo lastime con mis decisiones y mi ausencia.

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio, sin querer agregar nada más. No quería darle la razón, al contrario, deseaba disculparse y que ella lo perdonara, borrar sus lágrimas y comenzar de nuevo sea lo que sea que tuvieran. Pero, la verdad, era que hasta en esa situación Hinata demostraba ser superior a él, _perdonándole_ solo por ser él y achacándose su conducta, responsabilizando a sus decisiones y acciones pasadas.

— No es justo —murmuró —. No lo es, al menos para ti.

» ¿Siempre debes cargar con todo? —preguntó, exteriorizando un pensamiento que le venía acosando desde la noche anterior.

La pregunta la sorprendió, parpadeó un par de veces antes de dirigir su mirada hacia el rubio.

— ¿Cómo?

—El dolor de Neji, la vergüenza de tú familia, la seguridad de Hanabi, tú amor…. —enumeró, desviando la mirada hacia una mariposa de luz que volaba justo enfrente de ellos —. Tú, mejor que nadie entendías el dolor de Neji, pero en vez de hablarlo o buscar ayuda, recibiste cada uno de sus golpes. Igual, nunca comentaste lo que tú familia les había obligado a hacer a Hanabi y a ti, en cambio preferiste cargar con la vergüenza para que no lastimaran a tú hermana menor. Y tú amor… —explicó, apretando sus puños sobre sus muslos— Recuerdo cómo luchaste aquel día contra Pain o en la Cuarta Guerra, como pretendiste sacrificarte por mí. Lo recuerdo. Pero a pesar de estar dispuesta a dar tú vida por mí, nunca pediste nada más.

» Cuando estuvimos en la Luna, decidiste sacrificar tú vida por salvar a la Tierra. Sin importarte lo que podrías perder.

Hinata boqueó, apretando con sus dedos la tela de su kimono.

—Siempre das más de ti, más de lo que se te pide —continuó —. Prefieres cargar con todo el peso del mundo tú sola.

—Naruto-kun…

—Sí, sufrí —afirmó el rubio, sin dejarse interrumpir —. En aquel viaje, me di cuenta de que _te amaba_ desde hace tiempo, solo que hasta esa misión no entendí del todo mis sentimientos por ti. Y me sentí… Bueno, no recuerdo muy bien cómo me sentí —dijo, pasándose la mano por el cabello —. Estaba molesto, dolido, y me sentía traicionado. Shikamaru me decía que dejarte era lo correcto, Sakura entendía pero no se atrevía a decir nada y Sai… bueno, Sai nunca ha sido muy bueno con los sentimientos. Me sentía como la primera vez que luche con Sasuke en el Valle del Fin, cuando él se marchó con Orochimaru.

»Y quería buscarte, como lo hice con Sasuke. Pero en cambio, no hice nada. No sé por qué actué así, quizá Shikamaru me hizo entrar en razón. No sé, ahora no lo sé. Y cuando todo paso, _intenté_ ser feliz.

Hinata asintió, comprendiendo. Mordisqueó sus labios, obligándose a no llorar más. Le había prometido a Kurenai-sensei y a su hija, que no volvería a hacerlo.

—Y es muy egoísta de mí parte, no entender que tú también hubieras buscado la manera de ser feliz.

—Yo…

—No tienes que excusarte, todos buscamos nuestra felicidad —admitió Naruto, encogiéndose de hombros y jugando con su bufanda de un rojo desteñido por el tiempo—. Solo que quizá _pensé_ que siempre me amarías.

Hinata se llevó ambas manos a sus labios, tratando de reprimir el sollozo que comenzaba a formársele en la garganta.

— ¿Sabes? —Continuó el rubio — te mentí, cuando dije que _te amaba_ —explicó, clavando sus ojos azules en los pálidos iris de Hinata —. Porque la verdad, es que podría ser, que aún, a pesar de todo este tiempo y de que en verdad intente olvidarte, aún _te amo_ , dattebayo.

— _Naruto-kun_ —susurró, llevándose las manos al pecho.

— ¿Sabes? Al hablar contigo odio aún más a Ōtsutsuki —prosiguió, ignorando las manos temblorosas de la mujer y las lágrimas que bailaban en la comisuras de sus ojos — Porque no solo te apartó de mi lado hace siete años, sino que se robó tú amor —sus ojos se posaron en Himeko, que en ese instante abría sus manos liberado otra luciérnaga de chakra con una sonrisa en el rostro —. Y ambos crearon su propia luz.

A pesar de todo, Hinata no pudo evitar la efímera sonrisa que cruzo su rostro como una estrella fugaz cuando sus ojos se desviaron a su hija. _Su luz_.

— _Nunca deje de amar a Naruto-kun. Nunca_ —confesó Hinata, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ambos —. Pero de alguna manera, me enamoré de Toneri-sama…

Él asintió. Qué más podía decir ante un rechazo tan obvio. Pero él no era de los hombres que se rendía, nunca lo había hecho en el pasado y no comenzaría de nuevo.

— ¿Tejerías para mí, Hinata-chan? —Inquirió, jugueteando con el gastado tejido de su bufanda — Creo que necesito una bufanda nueva.

Hinata parpadeó confusa por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación. Extendiendo su mano derecha hacia la prenda apenas rozo la textura del tejido, antes de que la mano de Naruto atrapara la suya.

— _No me rendiré_ —dijo, sonriéndole de forma zorruna —. Ese es mi camino ninja.

Sin agregar nada más, se incorporó lentamente, soltando la mano de Hinata tras regalarle una caricia que hizo que las mejillas de la mujer se tiñeran de rojo.

—Di mi palabra que te protegería, tanto a ti como a Himeko-chan —explicó —. Pero sí tengo una oportunidad, aunque sea una pequeña, de ganarme tú corazón nuevamente lo intentare ¡Dattebayo!

Y sin más, se alejó de ella hasta alcanzar a Himeko. Se fue, dejándola con la boca ligeramente abierta y el corazón galopante en su pecho.

—Hey, Himeko-chan —dijo, provocando que la niña le dirigiera una mirada con sus iris como flores — Prometo que encontraré a tú papá, pero hasta entonces _yo cuidaré de tú mamá y de ti_.

La niña sonrió.

— ¡Arigatô!

—Mientras tanto, será un placer conocerte —dijo, posando su mano sobre su cabeza — ¿Te gustaría que fueramos amigos?

— ¡Si, _Naruto-kun_!

Él no se rendiría.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una sombra sonrió, llegar hasta el Tenseigan no sería tan fácil como se lo había imaginado.

* * *

 _ **Nota:** Wow. No saben lo que me costó escribir este capitulo. Creo que anteriormente, ya les había comentado sobre mi indecisión contra la identidad del enemigo. Originalmente, pensé que podrían ser alienigenas, luego desistí porque no me quería meter de a mucho con el Clan Ōtsutsuki del espacio, volví a retomar la idea cuando pensaba en qué shinobis podrían ser los malos, y así estuve hasta que por fin decidí comerme el mundo, e inventarme a los malos malisimos para este fic. Oh, sí. Pero ya decidido, tenía que presentarlos sin que se notaran las incongruencias que está situación ha generado en la historia. En fin, fue un infierno y llegó el temido bloqueo. _

_Pero superado el problema, retome la historia._

 _Por otro lado, por fin Hinata drenó todas esas emociones negativas, y no podía ser otra que Kurenai quién la ayudara. Y Naruto, oh mi Naruto, después de tantas meteduras de patas, por fin se da cuenta de sus sentimientos y de la oportunidad que se le presenta. Espero que no fuera muy acelerado, pero debía serlo, pues pronto empezará la acción y nos quedará poco espacio para el romance._

 _Entre otras cosas, en un principió, había esquematizado diez capítulos, pero creo que me alargaré uno o dos más. Por cierto, he publicado un spin-off (más que un spin-off, es una pre-cuela), donde en pequeñas viñetas iré relatando cómo fue que Hinata y Toneri se enamoraron. Sí están interesados, la historia se llama: **Tú, yo y esta Luna**. También, he publicado una historia sobre que hubiera pasado sí Ino hubiera formado parte del equipo 7, llamada: **Cruento**. _

_Sin más que decir, me despido._

 _¡Abrazos!_


	8. VII

_**Disclairme:** Naruto es de Masashi Kinomoto, yo solo soy una soñadora que se atrevió a escribir. _

* * *

**Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar**

* * *

 **Capitulo VII**

 **Ōtsutsuki Himeko**

* * *

Hinata observó atentamente como Kiba depositaba a Himeko en el futón, profundamente dormida. La niña ni siquiera se inmuto cuando el castaño la arropó, adueñándose de una almohada y apretándola con fuerza entre sus brazos, adoptando una posición que la hacía ver más pequeña de lo que ya era. La luz que se filtraba por la ventana, apenas delineaba su perfil, arrancándole destellos plateados a su oscuro cabello.

—Vaya, hasta que se durmió —suspiró Kiba, alzando su mirada hacia Hinata y ofreciéndole una sonrisa —. Es una niña con mucha energía.

La mujer asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Todo esto, todo este mundo, es nuevo para ella —explicó—. Ella solo quiere verlo todo, conocer todo lo que le rodea. Himeko-chan siempre ha sido una niña muy curiosa.

Kiba se pasó una mano por el cabello, sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro.

—En eso es muy distinta a ti —dijo, sin poder reprimir un gesto burlón —. Eras una niña tan tímida, siempre escondiéndote tras de nosotros, obedeciendo y escuchando cada cosa que te decían Kurenai-sensei e Iruka-sensei. Himeko, en cambio, es un poco más resuelta, habla sin reprimirse y pregunta sobre lo que no conoce, es, como tú dices, muy curiosa.

—Me gusta que sea así —comentó, dando pequeños pasos hasta quedar de pie frente al futón —. Desde que supe que estaba embarazada, deseé que ella fuera distinta a mí. Más fuerte, más segura de sí. Que aunque su infancia no fuera como la de un niño normal, no fuera como la mía o como la de Neji-niisan. Ni como la de Toneri-sama.

Con dificultad, se arrodilló junto a su hija y acarició su mejilla, apartando un mechón de cabello de su frente.

—La has criado bien, Hinata —susurró el castaño, de pie, a su lado —. Es una niña asombrosa.

» Eso que hace con el chakra, las luces y los insectos, es simplemente increíble.

Hinata no contestó al instante, embelesada por su pequeña.

—Otōsan… —susurró la pequeña.

Kiba frunció el ceño, Hinata apartó su mano como sí quemara.

—Himeko-chan me preguntó hoy por él —comentó Kiba, acuclillándose al lado de Hinata.

—Yo… tengo que explicarle — dijo, entrelazando sus dedos sobre su regazo —. Pero no quiero decirle que Toneri-sama… que él… No quiero lastimarla, Kiba-kun.

—Lo sé —contestó, cubriendo las manos de Hinata con la suya propia, provocando que la mujer le dirigiera una mirada triste —. Lo sé. Por eso, cuando le vayas a decir, permíteme estar ahí, con ustedes, para apoyarlas.

—Kiba-kun…

—Hinata, no sabes lo importante que eres para mí —afirmó, acariciando las manos de la mujer con su pulgar —. Lo importante que las dos son para mí, después de todo Himeko-chan es tú hija, y todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es importante para mí —Hinata abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y para Kiba fue como estar observando la Luna directamente.

Hinata nunca lo había notado, pero estaba ahí a simple vista. Tan palpable, tan brillante. Y algo en su interior se quebró.

—Kiba-kun, ¿desde cuándo? —preguntó, agachando la cabeza.

Kiba sonrió amargamente, sabiendo a que se refería la mujer en frente de él.

—Creo, que desde nuestro primer examen chūnin, o quizá un poco antes. Desde entonces.

Ella tensó los hombros, ocultó su mirada tras el flequillo. Sintió la mano de Kiba calmar el temblor que se había apoderado de sus propias manos, acariciar su dorso y entrelazar sus dedos.

—Yo nunca… nunca me di cuenta —admitió — ¿Por qué nunca m-me d-dijiste?

— ¿Para qué? —Se encogió de hombros — Yo nunca fui una opción, sobre todo porque tú solo tenías ojos para Naruto-baka.

—Per…

— ¡No! —exclamó el chico, tomándola suavemente de las muñecas y obligándola a alzar la mirada — No —volvió a repetir, tajante —. No te disculpes, no conmigo. Yo siempre supe lo que guardaba tú corazón, Hinata-chan. Y nunca deseé más de ti, bueno quizá solo deseaba que fueras feliz.

Ella asintió, enjuagándose un par de lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos. Había jurado que no lloraría, y ella nunca rompía sus promesas.

—Arigatô gozaimasu, Kiba-kun.

—No tienes nada de que agradecer, Hinata.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Hinata desvió la mirada a su hija y volvió a acariciarle el rostro.

—Creo que es hora de que me vaya —anunció Kiba, incorporándose lentamente mientras se sacudía la ropa.

Hinata asintió, también poniéndose de pie.

Pero un gemido se coló entre sus labios, su mano derecha viajó rápidamente hacia su costado mientras que su brazo izquierdo colgó inerte. El dolor la atravesó, recordándole que aún no se había recuperado del todo. Las rodillas le fallaron y hubiera terminado en el piso sino fuera por Kiba, que haciendo gala de sus mejores reflejos, la envolvió entre sus brazos y la ayudó a sentarse en su propio futón.

Por un instante, el dolor ni siquiera le permitió hablar. Apretó los dientes, cerró los ojos, sus dedos se aferraron a la tela bajo de ellos.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó el castaño, su aliento golpeándole la cara.

—Creo… creo que si —susurró, aun apretando los dientes —. Dame un momento.

El dolor se había extendido por todo su cuerpo comenzó a remitir. Inhaló una bocanada de aire, aflojando su agarré y abriendo los ojos lentamente. Parpadeó un par de veces, antes de darse cuenta de las arrugas que había dejado en la franela de Kiba. Alzó un poco la cabeza, solo para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de su amigo. No pudo evitarlo, sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo, al saberse demasiado cerca.

— ¿Estas bien?

—Sí, ya paso —dijo, alejándose un poco.

—No, eso no es normal —dijo el castaño, sin soltarla del todo —. Mañana le avisaré a Sakura, igualmente creo que te toca revisión.

—No es necesario.

—Lo es.

Ella no quiso agregar nada más, en cambio se apartó completamente de él. Aún sentía puntadas de dolor que le recorrían el cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica, se llevó la mano a los ojos cuando la visión se le empaño. Sabía que Kiba la observaba fijamente, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, pero ella se negaba a regresarle la mirada. No quería lastimarlo, al menos más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Kiba era su amigo, siempre lo sería.

—Quizá, podamos ir por un poco de té —pidió, a lo que su compañero asintió. Necesitaba controlarse.

Ambos dejaron la habitación, dejando a Himeko en la oscuridad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Himeko despertó rodeada de oscuridad.

No recordaba haberse dormido, no cuando se encontraba jugando con su madre mientras esperaban que Kiba terminara de preparar la cena. Pero quizá, se había dormido después de comer, aunque no estaba del todo segura de sí en realidad había llegado a tocar su plato. Restregándose los ojos, en un vano intento de ahuyentar la bruma de sus ojos, se incorporó lentamente. Fue justo entonces que lo notó.

No se encontraba en casa de Kiba.

La oscuridad que la rodeaba era opresiva e impenetrable, apenas alcanzaba a observar un par de pasos por delante de ella. Recorrió su entornó con una mirada, sin poder encontrar un remanente de luz. Sobre ella, el cielo se encontraba completamente negro, sin Luna ni estrellas, y a su alrededor no brillaba ni la efímera llama de una vela. Sintió como el miedo le atenazaba el estómago, estiro los brazos a su alrededor, tanteando en busca de alguna forma familiar, que le indicara donde estaba. Nada. Solo la más pura oscuridad.

— ¡Okāsan! —chilló, con la voz trémula, sin obtener respuesta —. ¡Otōsan!

Nada, ninguna contestación. Ni siquiera el eco de su voz.

— ¡Okāsan! —volvió a gritar, llevándose las manos al pecho —. ¡Kiba-kun!

Ningún sonido, solo silencio.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos, nublando su mirada y restándole a su ya escaza visibilidad. Sintió el chakra manando hacia sus ojos, los pétalos del Tenseigan floreciendo en sus pupilas, y aun así, no podía ver nada más allá que oscuridad.

— ¿Alguien? —susurró, sintiendo como los sollozos se le atragantaban en la garganta.

De repente…

Escuchó un pequeño gemido, a lo lejos y tan bajo que por un momento pensó que era su imaginación. El sonido era aterrado, como un sollozo atorado en la garganta, un lamentó que nunca antes había escuchado. Quiso escapar, echar a correr en el sentido contrario, pero el silencio absoluto le aterraba con más fuerza que aquel horrible sonido. Así, que demostrando una valentía que no conocía, se adelantó un paso en dirección del sonido. Primero uno, luego le siguió un segundo y un tercero.

Caminar entre las sombras no fue fácil, en más de una oportunidad tropezó con objetos que no lograba reconocer. Sus manos se encontraron con el piso de piedra, tan distinto al granito pulido de su hogar en el palacio Ōtsutsuki o al piso hecho de madera de la casa de Kiba. Ni siquiera se asemejaba a las baldosas blancas del hospital. Con lágrimas en los ojos, apreció débilmente la herida que se había abierto en la palma de la mano al caer. Sus dedos acariciaron la piel lacerada, obligándola a morderse los labios. Dolía.

Con las rodillas temblando se incorporó nuevamente, dando pasos tambaleantes hacia adelante, en la dirección seguía escuchando los gemidos.

Entonces, lo vio.

Una figura blanquecina en medio de tanta oscuridad.

La piel demasiado pálida, parecía brillar como lo hacía la roca lunar al reflejar la luz del sol. El cabello, también blanco, se le pegaba al cráneo y al rostro, húmedo, quizá empapado por el mismo sudor perlado que goteaba desde su barbilla. Las túnicas, antes blancas, se encontraban desgarradas y manchadas de ceniza, teñida por la misma sangre que se empozaba a sus pies. La oscuridad era impenetrable, pero aquel ser, ese hombre herido, brillaba como un faro en medio del más absoluto vacío y con el Tenseigan o sin él, hubiera sido imposible que no lo reconociera.

Las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo manaron con fuerza hacia el exterior, inundado su rostro y ahogando su respiración; un sollozó trepó por su garganta, colándose por sus labios y alertando a la figura inmóvil de su presencia. El hombre gimió de dolor, alzando lentamente la cabeza que yacía inerte sobre su pecho, hasta que su rostro se dirigió al suyo y los parpados se abrieron. Las cuencas vacías, tan oscuras como todo a su alrededor, encontraron sus ojos.

— ¡OTOSA! —gritó, corriendo hacia él sin importar la penumbra a su alrededor.

Cayó, lastimándose las manos y las rodillas, pero el escozor de las heridas no la detuvo. Se puso de pie, corriendo hacia él. Las lágrimas nublaban su mirada, pero la oscuridad podría habérsela tragado y ella no se hubiera detenido. Corrió, hasta que sus manitas alcanzaron el rostro de su padre, quién la miraba sin ver, con un hilillo de sangre deslizándose desde su nariz hasta sus labios, los mismos que estaban deformados por el terror.

—H-hi-me-ko —dijo, arrastrando dolorosamente las palabras.

—Otōsan —sollozó ella, sus manitas en sus mejillas, sin saber qué hacer.

—N-no —gimió, apenas un lamento — No… ¡No!

El gritó la sobresaltó, provocando que diera un paso hacia atrás.

—N-no… No… Tú estás a sal-salvo… Hi-na-ta… ¡N-No!

— ¡Okāsan está bien! —Exclamó, volviendo a posar sus manitas sobre su rostro — Ella está bien, Otōsan.

—Ve-vete… —dijo — Huye…

— ¡No quiero! —Lloró — ¡Otōsan!

Ella observó la daga que atravesaba a su padre justo en el pecho, tomándola con manos temblorosas intentó jalarla. No podía. Sintió el aliento de su padre en el rostro, alzando la mirada se encontró con sus parpados cerrados y la sangre desbordándose por sus comisuras, como si estuviera llorando. Ella no era fuerte como su papá. No era valiente como su mamá. Ni siquiera tenía el tamaño de Kiba-kun o el chakra abrasivo del Hokage. No, ella solo era una niña, demasiado pequeña.

— ¡Otōsan! —gritó, abrazándolo.

— Despierta, Himeko —susurró su padre, su voz más serena, como sí se hubiera dado cuenta de algo —. El Tenseigan t-te permite ver lo q-que quie-res ver, pero yo no quiero que me veas así.

— ¡Otōsan!

—N-no — repitió el hombre, apoyando su cabeza en los cabellos de su pequeña —. N-no vuelvas.

Y lo sintió, una corriente de chakra, demasiado frágil, la golpeó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Despertó, con la luz de la Luna colándose por la ventana.

Con los ojos aún empapados en lágrimas, observó su entorno. Se encontraba en la habitación que había estado compartiendo con su madre desde que ella salió del hospital, volvía estar nuevamente en Konoha, en la casa de Kiba-kun. El miedo se apoderó de ella, las manos le temblaban sin control y los dientes le castañeaban, las lágrimas seguían vertiéndose libre por su rostro, sin detenerse. Se abrazó a sí misma, sintiendo aún las trazas del chakra de su padre. Le dolía el cuerpo, los huesos, cada centímetro de su piel. Quemaba. Buscó a su madre con la mirada, pero ella no estaba ahí. Estaba sola, como su padre, solo que ella no se encontraba sangrando.

Gritó, con fuerza, lacerando sus pulmones y dejando que todo el dolor fluyera el exterior. El chakra en su interior, el suyo, no el de su padre, estalló y las llamas se alzaron blanquecinas, rozando el techo. Sintió como su mundo se desmoronaba y las últimas estelas del poder de su padre desaparecieron junto con la sensación de una caricia. Y cayó, sin fuerzas, con las manos en el pecho y los ojos repletos de lágrimas.

— ¡HIMEKO! —escuchó a su madre gritar, y quiso verla, decirle que había encontrado a su padre y que su cuerpo dolía, tanto como el de él. Pero no pudo.

Tan solo la vio, a través del Tenseigan, y su chakra de un color lavanda circulando por todo su cuerpo.

— ¡Himeko! ¡Himeko! —gritó su madre, intentando alcanzarla a pesar de las llamas que ardían a su alrededor, pero Kiba la había tomado de la cintura y la retenía, mientras ella luchaba por alcanzarla — ¡HIMEKO!

Y ella ardió, hasta que ya no hubo llamas blanquecinas, tan solo el dolor que le perforaba el alma.

— ¡HIMEKO!

Su madre pudo librarse del agarre de Kiba, zanjando la distancia que las separaba y envolviéndola en sus brazos. La calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de su madre pareció calmar el dolor en su interior y se preguntó, si su toque también podría borrar el sufrimiento en el rostro de su padre. Probablemente sí, después de todo, ellos se amaban, con tanta fuerza y profundidad, que no habría manera de que su padre no estuviera bien.

—O-okāsan —susurró, de repente, ya no tenía energía —. Lo vi, vi a Otōsan —dijo, cerrando sus ojos y amoldándose al cuerpo de su madre —. Está herido, hay tanta sangre…

Y se durmió, porque ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata no se había separado de Himeko desde el incidente.

Se encontraba en la sala principal, con su pequeña durmiendo sobre su hombro y envuelta protectoramente por sus brazos. Kiba se encontraba en la cocina, preparando un té para sus nervios mientras que una AMBU mujer, se encontraba de guardia en toda la entrada, y a pesar de la máscara de liebre, estaba segura que sus ojos se encontraban clavados en su hija y en ella, vigilante.

Se mordisqueó los labios, apartando el cabello de Himeko del rostro y sintiendo su respiración acompasada. Había intentado despertarla, pero aquella explosión de chakra la había drenado completamente, dejándola exhausta. La abrazó, apoyando su mejilla en su coronilla, e intentando frenar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Nunca había visto a Himeko perder el control así, aunque podía recordar las palabras de Toneri la primera vez que vieron el Tenseigan en los ojos de su bebe.

" _El Tenseigan es el regalo de los dioses, su poder será como el de un dios."_

Y aquella noche lo había experimentado por primera vez.

—El poder de los dioses… —susurró, captando levemente la atención del AMBU.

Había visto el poder de los dioses antes, en la guerra. Recordaba el chakra del Kyūbi rodear el cuerpo de Naruto o el cuerpo de Obito ardiendo gracias al diez cola, también lo había visto en los recuerdos de Ōtsutsuki Hamura, y en las imágenes que Toneri le había enseñado sobre la guerra. Pero nunca pensó verlo en su hija, en su pequeña de tan solo cinco años. Su niña, la que aún le costaba vestirse sola y que solo sabía moldear mariposas y libélulas de luz. No, nunca hubiera soñado si quiera con lo que vio.

Cuando Himeko se durmió, había confiado en la seguridad de la casa para dejarla sola, mientras ella intentaba calmar sus sentimientos tras la conversación con Kiba. Pero cuando escuchó su grito, tan doloroso y aterrador, corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta la habitación que compartía. Entonces, la vio. En medio de las llamas formadas por el chakra, su cabello se había tornado blanquecino como el de Toneri y en sus ojos ardía el Tenseigan, todo su cuerpo se encontraba imbuido en chakra, llamas de color blanquecino ardían en sus brazos.

El miedo rápidamente se apoderó de ella, quiso alcanzarla, sin importarle las quemaduras por chakra. Kiba la capturó antes que saltara literalmente a las llamas, enrollado sus brazos en su cintura y apegándola a su pecho. Luchó, arañándolo y empujándolo, lo único que importaba era alcanzar a su pequeña.

Hasta que su hija se desplomó, agotada, con sus niveles de chakra tan bajos que por un instante el mundo se le vino encima al pensar, que quizá, también la había perdido a ella. Pero cuando la tomo entre sus brazos y sus ojos se encontraron con los de su hija, no solo pudo respirar sino que sintió los últimos restos del chakra de Toneri acariciándole la piel.

Y lo que dijo, palabras tan afiladas como un kunai para su ya agotado corazón.

"— _O-okāsan —susurró, de repente, ya no tenía energía —. Lo vi, vi a Otōsan —dijo, cerrando sus ojos y amoldándose al cuerpo de su madre —. Está herido, hay tanta sangre…"_

Sí era verdad, si su pequeña de alguna forma había visto a Toneri… Ella debía hacer algo. Por él, por su hija, por ella misma. Después de todo, sabía que la única razón por la que su hija perdería el control de tal manera, sería sí se expusiera a algo tan grave, tan devastador, que le causara un trauma incontrolable. La verdad más cruda, al dolor más puro, sus temores hechos realidad. La imagen de su padre agonizando frente a sus ojo.

—Hinata.

La sensación del chakra de Toneri se había evaporado casi de inmediato, tan solo fueron unos segundos en el que fue consciente de su energía, pero ella la reconoció. Esa sensación protectora, sutil, como una brisa fresca. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, en las palabras de su hija y en la fuerza del Tenseigan. Abrazó a Himeko, hundiendo su nariz en su cabello, nuevamente de un negro azulado.

—Hinata.

Desde el instante en que vio a la Luna sumida en una luz rojiza y seguida por la oscuridad, dio por hecho que Toneri había muerto junto al Buque de Energía. Pero, aquella noche, se dio cuenta de que existía la posibilidad de que su esposo se encontrara con vida. Una muy pequeña, considerando la reacción de su hija. La esperanza comenzaba a florecer en su pecho, cerró los ojos, sintiendo como está se extendía por su cuerpo y revivía aquellos trozos de su alma que creía muertos.

— ¡Hinata! —Exclamó Kiba, sacándola de sus pensamientos y encontrándose con su mirada al vuelo — Toma, es para los nervios —dijo, extendiéndole una taza de té.

Ella asintió, arreglando a su hija en su pecho y tomando la taza entre sus manos.

—Arigatô gozaimasu —susurró, a lo cual su amigo asintió.

El hombre frente a ella se sentó a su lado, en silencio, a la espera.

La explosión de chakra había sido de tal magnitud, que todos los perros del complejo Inusuka se alteraron, despertando a sus guardianes y alertando a todo el clan. Los AMBUs que Naruto había asignado a los alrededores no tardaron ni un minuto en llegar hasta la casa, todos con kunais en mano y posiciones de defensa. Le había tomado diez minutos a su amigo en explicarles la situación, a lo cual, uno de los agentes había decidido alertar al Hokage, dejando a un segundo en constante vigilancia y al resto de guardia alrededor de la casa. Con tal exhibición de poder, estaba segura que no solo Naruto lo habría sentido ya, sino que la mayoría de los jounin y cabezas del clan debían estar al tanto de la situación.

Akamaru que se encontraba acostado a su lado, con las orejas gacha y la cola entre las patas, alzo la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento. A su lado, Kiba aspiró el aire a su alrededor, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Ella no necesitaba tener el sentido del olfato de Kiba o activar su line sucesoria para saberque Naruto había llegado, y muy dentro de ella, aquel gesto le alegró.

Dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa.

Alzó la barbilla en el momento en el que el rubio ingreso a la casa, seguido de Shikamaru y Sai. Unas oscuras ojeras bordeaban los ojos del rubio, su expresión distaba mucho de aquella sonrisa que le había regalado la última vez que se vieron y sus hombros tensos no auguraban nada bueno. Shikamaru parecía alerta, sus hombros se mantenían rígidos y su mano derecha jugueteaba con un encendedor. Sai lucía su sonrisa de siempre, la misma que usaba para esconder todas sus emociones.

—Retírate —ordenó Naruto al AMBU que los había estado vigilando.

—Problemático —se quejó Shikamaru, acercándose y tomando asiento frente a ella y su hija.

Naruto hizo lo mismo, asegurándose de que no hubiera ningún AMBU en la cercanía.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —Preguntó, suavizando su mirada cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hinata — ¿De quién fue todo ese chakra?

Hinata bajo la mirada a su hija, sin responder. Kiba enarcó una ceja a su lado, desviando su mirada hacia Naruto.

—Fue Himeko —dijo, tan formal que Hinata supo que no era su amigo quién hablaba, sino el shinobi que era.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que una niña de cinco años fue quién provoco esa descarga de chakra? —inquirió Shikamaru, enarcando una ceja —Se sintió como a unos cuatro kilómetros a la redonda.

Kiba no respondió.

— ¿Hinata? —la llamó Naruto, provocando que dirigiera su mirada hacia los ojos azules del rubio.

—Fue Hi-Himeko-chan —dijo, recriminándose por tartamudear — Fue Himeko-chan —repitió, con más fuerza, y aunque sus ojos estaban fijos en Naruto, fue consiente de la incomodidad de Kiba, la mirada analítica de Shikamaru y la sonrisa falsa de Sai —. Algo paso, no sé qué, pero eso provocó esto, detonó el poder del Tenseigan.

—Hinata-chan, te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo ¿verdad? —inquirió el rubio con un tono de voz suave.

—Lo sé —respondió, abrazando a su pequeña —. Es una locura, pero nosotros la vimos. La oímos gritar, cuando la alcanzamos la encontramos rodeada de chakra, eran llamas de chakra.

— ¿Kiba? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—Era un fuego blanco, chakra puro —dijo el castaño, serio.

—Ella estaba envuelva en chakra, el Tenseigan brillaba en sus ojos —explicó Hinata, intentando que no se le quebrara la voz al hablar —, vació sus reservas de chakra... Pensé…

La abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que la niña se removiera incomoda en sus brazos. Pudo haberla perdido, y sin su hija, ella no sería nada. Perdería su luz. Sintió la calidez de un roce sobre su mano, al levantar la mirada se encontró con Naruto, quién la miraba intensamente.

—Pero no paso —dijo.

Ella asintió, cerrando los ojos para retener las lágrimas.

— ¿Entonces, toda esa energía pertenecía a la niña? —preguntó Shikamaru nuevamente, encendiendo un cigarrillo a pesar de la mirada helada que le dirigió Kiba.

—Si —afirmó el castaño.

—Tsk, problemático —se quejó, dirigiendo sus ojos oscuros hacia la mujer —. Ahora, necesito que me respondas, Hinata. He estado investigando por mi cuenta, hasta Hanabi-sama hasta me permitió el acceso a los documentos Hyūga, pero hasta ahora no he encontrado nada del Tenseigan. Nada.

Ella asintió.

—Y hoy, tras esta demostración de poder, es necesario que me expliques. Mejor dicho, que nos expliques: ¿qué es el Tenseigan?

—Hinata, puedes confiar en nosotros —volviendo a atraer su atención Naruto.

Inhalo una bocanada de aire, antes de comenzar a hablar.

—N-no es que conozca muchos detalles, solo sé lo que pude leer en la biblioteca del Clan Ōtsutsuki —comenzó, posando su mirada en su hija—. El Tenseigan, era el Dōjutsu que desarrolló Ōtsutsuki Hamura, el hermano menor del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, y fue despertado por él, a partir del Byakugan. Podría compararse con el Rinnenga, ya que mucha de sus habilidades son similares —explicó, acariciando la mejilla de su pequeña.

— ¿Cómo cuáles? —preguntó Naruto.

—Puede atraer y repeler objetos, controla las fuerzas gravitacionales. Pero también te permite entrar en modo chakra, supongo que eso es lo que hoy pudimos observar —dijo, apartando unos mechones de cabello de Himeko —. Ōtsutsuki Hamura incluso podía usar el Gudodama, con el que pudo, junto con su hermano, vencer a Ōtsutsuki Kaguya.

—Increíble —jadeó Kiba, con sus ojos fijos en la niña.

—Himeko aún está muy lejos de eso —continuó Hinata, notando la mirada de su amigo —, o al menos eso era lo que siempre me decía Toneri-sama.

—Sí es tan increíble, ¿por qué hasta ahora es que sabemos de este Dōjutsu? —preguntó Shikamaru, apoyando sus brazos en sus piernas e inclinándose hacia adelante.

—El Tenseigan solo se puede desarrollar cuando el Byakugan es expuesto al chakra de los Ōtsutsuki —comentó, alzando la mirada al grupo —. El Clan Hyūga y el Clan Ōtsutsuki, son los descendientes directos de Ōtsutsuki Hamura. Mientras que el Clan Hyūga se quedó en la Tierra dispuestos a proteger el planeta que tanto amaba Hamura-dono, el Clan Ōtsutsuki decidió acompañar a su líder a la Luna y proteger a la Tierra desde allá, no solo manteniendo a Ōtsutsuki Kaguya en su prisión sino también evitando posibles ataques futuros, de la gente del espacio.

» Sin embargo, el Clan Ōtsutsuki, sacrificó sus ojos para esta misión. Tanto la línea principal como la secundaria, donaron sus ojos al Buque de Energía, en donde se encontraban los ojos de Ōtsutsuki Hamura. Era tal su poder, que este artefacto podía controlar a la Luna.

—El arma de Toneri —susurró Naruto, Hinata asintió.

—Sin ojos, ninguno de los miembros del Clan Ōtsutsuki podían haber desarrollado el Tenseigan.

— ¿Y por qué entregaban sus ojos? —preguntó Sai, de pie, apoyado en la entrada de la sala.

— ¿Por qué el Bouke permite que el Sōke les pongan el Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado? —preguntó a su vez Hinata, a modo de respuesta.

Ninguno contestó.

—Son tradiciones. Tradiciones que nacen contigo, que te atan antes de haber respirado por primera vez. Están tan implícitas en ti, tan dentro, que el solo hecho de no cumplir con estos rituales, se te antoja incorrecto.

» Aunque lo sea…

» No obstante, después de tantas generaciones, o quizá, en cada una de ellas, siempre nacerá alguien que las desafié. Ustedes —dijo, observando a Naruto, Shikamaru y a Sai —, vieron los restos de la guerra en la Luna. Alguien desafió las tradiciones, ya sea por poder o justicia, la línea secundaria se alzó. La guerra, por poco los extingue. Solo hubo un sobreviviente y ese fue Toneri-sama.

—Pero sí ningún Ōtsutsuki heredó el Tenseigan ¿por qué tú hija si? —preguntó Kiba.

—Como ya dije, el Tenseigan surge de la relación entre el chakra del Clan Ōtsutsuki y el Byakugan. Cuando Toneri-sama secuestro a Hanabi-chan, hace siete años, lo hizo con un único objetivo.

—El Byakugan —respondió Naruto, frunciendo el ceño.

Hinata asintió.

—El Sōke, cuyos ojos nunca han sido sellados, somos los descendientes directos de Ōtsutsuki Hamura. Somos sus hijos, nietos, bisnietos, nuestra sangre rara vez se ha mezclado. Por eso, nuestros ojos son los más puros, aquellos que tienen la verdadera visión. Cuando Toneri-sama robó los ojos de Hanabi-chan, lo único que quería era poder despertar el Tenseigan.

—Pero no lo hizo —interrumpió Naruto, con una intensidad palpable para todos.

—No —afirmó Hinata, desviando la mirada—. Sin embargo…

—Cuando la sangre de la heredera de la heredera del Sōke y la sangre del único descendiente del Clan Ōtsutsuki de la Luna se mezcla —continuó Shikamaru por Hinata, logrando descifrar el misterio —, sus descendientes heredaran el Tenseigan de forma natural ¿o me equivoco?

—No, Shikamaru-sama lo ha descubierto —contestó Hinata —. Himeko-chan nació con el Tenseigan. Toneri-sama, siempre decía que su Byakugan tuvo que haber despertado en mi vientre, y el chakra de Himeko-chan lo transformo lentamente.

—Pero ella no lo controla —interrumpió Kiba —. He visto cómo sus ojos varían, del pálido perla del Byakugan al diseño floral del Tenseigan, pero la mayoría de las veces son simplemente azules.

—Toneri-sama y yo, pensamos que eso es debido a su edad. Sus reservas de chakra no son tan extensas y a parte de la meditación y algunas posturas básicas del Jūken, nunca ha recibido alguna clase de entrenamiento.

—Pero hoy estalló —dijo Shikamaru, exhalando una bocanada de humo —. Sea poco o mucho, la fuerza con lo que lo hizo fue asombrosa.

—Altero a todos los perros —observó Kiba.

—Y se sintió a un par de kilómetros aquí —apuntó Sai —. No creo que un ninja inexperto se haya dado cuenta, pero las cabezas de clan…

—Lo sentimos —afirmó Shikamaru, apagando su cigarrillo —. Tsk, problemático. El consejo no va a estar muy a gusto con esto.

—Me preocupa sí alguien más que nosotros lo sentimos —empezó Kiba —. Sus atacantes querían el Tenseigan ¿no? Un flujo así de chakra no puede pasar desapercibido, quizá acabamos de darle una pista de dónde estamos.

—Sí es así, Hinata-sama no está segura aquí —dijo Sai.

— ¡Hey! El complejo Inusuka es de los más seguros de Konoha —exclamó Kiba.

—Tú fuiste el que señaló la idea, Kiba —comentó Shikamaru.

—Sí el enemigo sabe que Hinata-chan y Himeko-chan se encuentran en Konoha, es irrelevante sí están en el Complejo Hyūga o en los terrenos Inusuka o en la Torre del Hokage —interrumpió Naruto, seriamente —. Atacaron la Luna, a pesar de todas las protecciones que las mantenían aisladas. Una Aldea Ninja será fácil de penetrar sí así lo deciden.

—Y-yo… yo… no qui-quiero que K-konoha sufra por nuestra c-culpa —susurro Hinata, abriendo los ojos y captando todas las implicaciones que conllevaba su presencia en la aldea —. Himeko-chan y y-yo, podemos irnos.

— ¡Claro que no! — saltó Kiba, poniéndose de pie — ¡Ni pensarlo!

—Estoy de acuerdo con Kiba —sentenció Naruto —. Este es tú hogar, _Hinata-chan y no permitiré que te vuelvas a ir._

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron desmesuradamente, sus labios se curvaron por la sorpresa y un ligero sonrojo tinto sus mejillas. Kiba se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el tatami, mientras que Sai dejó entrever una sonrisa verdadera.

—Problemático —dijo Shikamaru, incorporándose mientras se sacudía el polvo —. Creo que lo mejor es que Hinata se mantenga dentro de los terrenos Inusuka, están apartados del pueblo y cuenta con una protección natural. Sin embargo, considero apropiado que se aumenten los efectivos AMBU.

—Yo me encargaré de eso —contestó Sai, sonriendo honestamente —. Nos veremos después, Hinata-sama —y sin agregar más, desapareció en un torbellino de hojas.

—Tsk, yo creo que también me iré —explicó Shikamaru, mientras se dirigía a la puerta —. Estoy seguro que mañana tendremos la visita de los consejeros y de las cabezas de los distintos clanes, será un día problemático.

—Gomen nasai, Shikamaru-sama —se disculpó Hinata con una leve reverencia —. Disculpen las molestias que estoy ocasionando.

Shikamaru solo negó.

—No es ninguna molestia, es solo mi trabajo —declaró con simpleza —. Por cierto, Hinata, no me llames Shikamaru-sama, es problemático.

Ella le sonrió suavemente.

—Gracias por todo, Shikamaru-san.

Él suspiró, cansado. Hizo un gesto de despedida y partió.

— Hinata —la llamó Kiba — ¿estás bien?

Ella asintió.

—Disculpa las molestias, Kiba-kun.

—No, nada de disculpas —soltó el castaño al ponerse de pie —. Voy a ir hasta el recinto principal, Hana debe estar esperando una explicación para todo el movimiento. Cuídala, Naruto-baka.

Naruto observó a Hinata cambiar de posición a Himeko entre sus brazos. En toda la conversación no la había soltado, siempre envuelta entre sus brazos. La cabeza de la niña descansaba en su hombro mientras el resto de su cuerpo se mantenía pegado a su pecho, con sus bracitos rodeando su cuerpo. En ese instante, Ōtsutsuki Himeko se le antojaba tan pequeña y frágil, una niña tan común y corriente. Pero él había sentido su chakra arder desde la Torre del Hokage, una energía cálida, refulgente y pura. No era una niña normal.

—Mañana enviare a Sakura para que la revise —dijo, rompiendo el silencio.

Los ojos perlados de Hinata se posaron en él con agradecimiento.

—Arigatô gozaimasu, Naruto-kun.

— ¿Te ayudo a llevarla a su cuarto? —preguntó, pero la mujer negó con un gesto.

—El cuarto que estábamos usado quedo inutilizado por el momento —respondió, recordando las manchas de quemadura en el techo y el suelo.

—No creo que a Kiba le moleste que usen su cuarto —comentó, sintiendo una punzada de celos en el estómago pero sin querer ahondar en ello.

—No me sentiría cómoda, no sería correcto.

—Necesitas descansar, Hinata —afirmó—. Himeko-chan y tú necesitan un lugar cómodo para descansar.

Ella lo miro por un instante, sus ojos tan lejanos y misteriosos, tan cambiados. Por un momento pensó que volvería a rechazar su oferta, pero su hija gimió en sueños, provocando que la mujer frunciera levemente el ceño. Apretó los labios y asintió.

—No quiero molestar a Kiba-kun —declaró.

—Hablaré con él, solo será por hoy.

Y ella asintió.

La ayudó a incorporarse, tomando a Himeko entre sus brazos y acompañándola al interior de la casa. Nunca había estado en la habitación de Kiba y por el leve sonrojo de Hinata, supuso que ella no se había atrevido a llegar hasta esa área de la casa. Respiró aliviado cuando se fijó que la habitación del castaño estaba más ordenada que su propio apartamento, aunque había ropa amontonada en una silla y un futón en el piso lleno de pelos de perro, se alegró que al menos la cama parecía estar en condiciones aceptables, a pesar de las sabanas revueltas.

Dejó a la pequeña en la cama e inmediatamente la niña se curvo, adoptando una posición fetal. Hinata aprovechó la oportunidad para salir de la habitación, volviendo al instante con un par de sabanas limpias. Extendió la tela sobre su hija, envolviéndola cuidadosamente y arreglando su cabello para que no le molestara. Acarició sus mejillas, recorrió con sus dedos sus brazos y finalmente se inclinó sobre ella, besando su frente. Naruto creció huérfano, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de compartir con su madre, así que apreciar los detalles que Hinata tenía con su hija era completamente nuevo para él. Claro que había visto a otras madres, pero nunca había visto el mismo nivel de devoción en su trato como el que veía en Hinata.

Una sensación cálida lo envolvió, reconfortante, una emoción de la que nunca había sido testigo. Por un minuto, se imaginó a Hinata y a sí mismo en otro lugar, en una casa propia, cuidando de un bebe rubio. Su hijo. Cerró los ojos de golpe, masajeándose los parpados. No. Hinata ya tenía una hija, una niña de cinco años, con la piel nívea, el cabello de un negro azulado y los ojos azules, demasiado claros para ser comparados con los suyos.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, se encontró a Hinata observándole.

— ¿Esta bien, Naruto-kun? —le pregunto.

—Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti, Hinata-chan —respondió —. Solo estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo.

—Espero que me perdones, no es mi intención causarte… No, digo, causarles tantas molestias a todos.

Él negó, acercándose hasta ella.

—No, no tienes que disculparte —dijo, su piel se veía tan tersa y brillante que no pudo evitar extender la mano hacia ella, acariciando su mejilla —. Es mi trabajo ¿sabes? Proteger a todos los habitantes de Konoha.

—P-pero yo abandoné la aldea hace siete años —respondió, sin evitar el suave color rosa que había coloreado sus mejillas.

—Pero tú siempre serás parte de Konoha —susurró, sin dejar de acariciar su rostro —. Aquí siempre estará tú hogar, así como las personas que te aman.

Un sonrojo más intenso la invadió, haciendo que desviara la mirada hacia su hija.

—No, mi hogar ya no está aquí —soltó, posando su mano sobre la de Naruto, atrapándola entre la piel de su mejilla —. Hace siete años renuncie a Konoha.

—Pero eso no significa que haya dejado de ser tú hogar, pudiste haber estado todos estos años afuera, lejos, pero estoy seguro que una parte de ti siempre se mantuvo unida a la aldea —explicó —. Konoha es como un árbol, con sus hojas al sol y sus raíces profundas, y sabes lo que dicen de las semillas: nunca brotan muy lejos del árbol.

Ella sonrió, pero esa sonrisa era ligera, triste, lejana.

— ¿Qué intentas hacer, Naruto-kun? —inquirió, apartando la mano de su rostro.

Él se encogió de hombros, realmente no lo sabía. Él solo quería estar ahí, con ella, recuperar todos los años que habían perdido.

—Toneri-sama está vivo —reveló, apartándose de él y acercándose a su hija, dándole la espalda.

La realidad lo golpeó en la cara.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó, inseguro de haber escuchado bien.

—Himeko lo vio, eso fue lo que causó el estallido de chakra.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó, dando un paso hacia ella y extendiendo su mano, deteniéndola a escasos centímetros de su hombro.

—Porque pude sentir su chakra, débil y frío sobre mí, como si fueran los restos de un jutsu.

— ¿Estas segura?

Ella asintió.

—No sé cómo, aunque me hago una idea —explicó, arrodillándose junto a la cama y acariciando el cabello de su hija —. Himeko lo quiere ver, no hay nada más que deseé en su corazón. Toneri-sama siempre ha podido encontrarnos en sueño, es un viejo jutsu de su clan, una ilusión catalizada por la luz de la luna. No sé cómo pudo Himeko haber aprendido esa técnica o sí fue Toneri el que la uso, pero estoy segura que ambos se vieron en sueños.

Naruto contuvo el aliento, no sabiendo que decir.

—Pero algo debió salir mal, antes de que Himeko perdiera la conciencia me susurro: _Vi a Otōsan. Esta herido, hay tanta sangre…_ —la mujer se llevó la mano hacia los labios, conteniendo un sollozos —Solo hay dos razones para que Toneri no haya intentado contactarnos, o f-falleció o no pu-puede.

— ¿Crees que está herido? ¿Atrapado?

—Si —afirmó —, y sí es así, lo encontraré.

Ninguno dijo más, no tenían nada más que decirse.

Naruto dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, dando un paso hacia atrás y dirigiéndose a la salida. Ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, la realidad había caído ante él como una avalancha.

—Naruto-kun —lo llamó Hinata, deteniendo sus pasos —. Arigatô gozaimasu, pero Konoha ya no es mi hogar.

—Buenas noches, Hinata-chan —dijo, saliendo tan rápido como pudo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kiba la encontró en su habitación, acostada a un lado de Himeko pero con los ojos abiertos y la mirada fija en algún punto de la habitación.

—Hinata —la llamó, captando su atención.

—Perdón, debí haberte preguntado sí podía usar tú cuarto —dijo, incorporándose levemente.

—Tranquila, de todas maneras, pensaba ofrecértelo.

Ella asintió.

— ¿Estas bien? —Inquirió el hombre, zanjando la distancia que los separaba y arrodillándose para quedar a su altura— ¿Has vuelto a marearte? ¿Te duelen tus heridas?

—No, solo estoy preocupada por Himeko-chan.

—Lo sé —afirmó —. Pero todo va a estar bien, Hinata. Tú y ella, estarán bien.

Hinata se mordisqueó los labios, suave. Después de todo lo ocurrido, se le antojaba tan lejano todo lo que había pasado con Kiba un par de horas antes, cuando descubrió los verdaderos sentimientos de su amigo. Quería gritar, tomar a su hija y escapar, porque no por primera vez en su vida, sus sentimientos parecían una tormenta dentro de su pecho. Pero aunque no podía distinguir entre el amor que sentía por Naruto y Toneri, sabía que por el hombre frente a sí, no había nada más que un sentimiento de hermandad.

Así que, aún confusa, se incorporó lentamente y extendió los brazos hacia el castaño, rodeando su cuello y obligándolo a recostar su cabeza sobre su regazo. Encorvándose, lo cubrió y beso su coronilla, sin poder evitar las lágrimas que comenzaron a desbordarse, salpicando el rostro de su ex compañero.

—Sumimasen —suplicó, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Kiba, con una dulzura que nunca había escuchado en su voz.

—Por lastimarte —dijo, con simpleza.

No lo vio, pero casi pudo distinguir la sonrisa ladina que curvaba sus labios.

—Nunca me has lastimado, Hinata-chan —respondió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura —. Quizá de jóvenes, con tú Jūken.

— ¡Kiba-kun!

— Es cierto, Hinata-chan. Nunca me he sentido lastimado.

—Pero…

—Sé que no me amas —afirmó, tensando los brazos alrededor de ella —. Al menos no como Naruto, mucho menos como amas a Ōtsutsuki Toneri. Pero eso nunca me ha importado, no me importó en el pasado y menos ahora.

—Pero…

—He sido feliz, Hinata. Viendo como crecías, como te hacías más fuerte. Me reía cada vez que tan solo la presencia de Naruto te hacia sonrojar, fui feliz cuando tenía que cargar contigo tras un desmayo, fui feliz hasta cuando me dijiste que estabas dispuesta a declarártele al baka —explicó, sin querer mirarla —. Siempre me conformé con tú sonrisa, con tus platillos a la hora de almorzar y tú compañía en cada misión, nunca anhelé más. Y sí, sufrí cuando te fuiste, pero también aprendí a ser feliz con tú ausencia. Conocí mujeres y las amé, con fuerza y pasión, como solo un Inusuka sabe amar, con libertad…

—Kiba…

—Así que nunca me lastimaste —sentenció —. Nunca podrías.

—Aunque te dijera que me tengo que ir —Hinata sintió como el cuerpo de su amigo se tensaba, como su abrazo se afianzaba y se contraía, aprisionándola entre sus brazos.

— ¿Por qué lo harías? —preguntó con voz gutural.

—Porque él está vivo —afirmó —, y me necesita.

Por un momento, pensó que la conversación había acabado, que este era el fin de su amistad. Sin embargo, Kiba relajó su abrazo, sin soltarla, alzó la mirada encontrándose con sus ojos.

—Entonces, yo te diré que voy a ir contigo, así sea para rescatar al imbécil.

—Kiba…

—No volveré a dejar que te vayas lejos, Hinata. Nunca más. Y sí tengo que ir al mismo infierno para acompañarte, lo haré.

—Arigatô gozaimasu.

El negó, volviendo a posar su cabeza en su regazo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entre las sombras, sentado en una rama de un árbol, una figura envuelta en una capa negra sonrió.

No había tenido que usar su sharingan, la madre y la hija habían descubierto el destino de Ōtsutsuki Toneri sin su ayuda. No tardarían en intentar buscarlo, probablemente la mujer dejaría la niña a resguardo en la aldea, y esa sería su oportunidad para hacerse con el Tenseigan. ¿El Byakugan? Bueno, él prefería dejarle la mujer a su líder, después de todo, él prefería otra clase de presas.

El mundo no sabía lo que le esperaba, la venganza era un plato para disfrutar en frío. Se colocó su máscara y desapareció.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kiba despertó con el cuello adolorido, frotándose los ojos se las arregló para incorporarse en el sofá. La noche anterior, se había quedado vigilando a Himeko y a Hinata hasta que la mayor concilió el sueño, luego había tomado descuidadamente un pantalón del pijama y una sábana, arrastrando su agotado cuerpo hacia el sofá.

No sabía qué hora era, pero por la posición del sol, asumía que había dormido más de la cuenta. Observó a Akamaru desde una colchoneta en el suelo, quién lo observo por tan solo un instante, antes de estirarse y adoptar una nueva posición, recostando su cabeza entre las patas, dispuesto a volver a dormir. Kiba en cambio, se estiro, tomando la franelilla que había dejado en la mesa que decoraba la sala, asegurándose de cubrir su abdomen desnudo antes de que Hinata lo encontrará en esas condiciones. Aunque su amiga había madurado durante esos años, estaba seguro de que aún se abochornaría por algo así.

Se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la cocina y alcanzando un vaso, abrió el grifo y el murmullo del agua amortiguó cualquier otro sonido. Bostezó, estirándose nuevamente, cuando sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la ventana principal. Por poco, deja caer el vaso con agua.

Hyūga Hiashi, se encontraba de pie, en el rellano de su casa. Barbilla en alto, espalda erguida, hombros tensos. No importaba su cabello blanquecino o las arrugas que surcaban su rostro, su presencia seguía siendo tan imponente como antaño. Volvió a sentirse como el niño de doce años que había sido la primera vez que sus ojos blancos se posaron en él, cuando asistió al complejo Hyūga en busca de Hinata hace tantos años atrás.

Rápidamente, se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

—No esperaba su visita, Hyūga-sama —saludó, con la garganta seca.

El hombre no contestó al instante, en cambio, ingresó a su morada y observó a su alrededor, sin hacer comentarios sobre las sabanas en su sillón o los vasos de té a medio llenar que habían quedado olvidado en la mesa central.

—Vine a ver a mi hija —dijo, como toda respuesta.

—Claro…— qué podía decirle, que su hija se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación o que pasara más tarde, cualquiera de las dos opciones se le antojaba impensable.

Sin embargo, no tuvo que elegir nada.

—Otōsan —susurró la voz de Hinata, desde el pasillo que conectaba con su habitación. Se veía sorprendida, con sus labios curvados en una "o" y sus ojos abiertos en toda la extensión.

La mujer se encontraba despierta, vestida apropiadamente con un kimono de color azul oscuro y un obi de un tono celeste, pequeñas flores sakuras salpicaban sus mangas y el bajo del traje. Aún tenía el cabello húmedo, como sí acabará de tomar un baño y los ojos rojos a causa de la falta de sueño, exceptuando aquellos detalles, Hinata se veía como toda una princesa.

—Cuanto tiempo, Hinata —dijo el hombre, sin ningún rastro de expresión.

—Eh, bueno, yo iré a acomodarme —se excusó el castaño.

—Kiba-kun —lo detuvo Hinata, cuando pasó por su lado —. Por favor…

No tenía que agregar nada más, Kiba le dedicó una sonrisa ladina y se encaminó a su cuarto. No perdería de vista a Himeko.

 **.**

Aunque, hace siete años, la relación con su padre había mejorado, el tiempo era una brecha que Hinata no sabía cómo superar. No se encontraba preparada, no había dormido del todo bien y sus heridas volvían a doler. Así que solo atinó a acercársele, deteniéndose a tres pasos de distancia e inclinarse en una leve reverencia.

— ¿Desea té, Otōsan? —inquirió, sin levantar la vista.

— Si.

— Puede esperarme aquí en la sala o sí prefiere en el rellano, lamentablemente Kiba no cuenta con un salón de té —se excusó, desempolvando sus mejores modales.

—En el rellano está bien, Hinata —sin decir más, el hombre se dirigió a las afuera de la casa mientras que ella a la cocina.

El té no tardó en estar listo, por lo que pronto Hinata se encontró sentada frente a su padre, sirviendo la cálida bebida. El olor a incienso que impregnaba las ropas de su padre la envolvió, un móvil sonó a lo lejos y la brisa arrancó unas cuantas hojas de los árboles, olía a bosque y a té, a casa.

—Siempre tuviste una agilidad natural para preparar el té —comenzó Hiashi, rompiendo el silencio —. Tú madre le gustaban los sabores fuertes, cargados, así que su té solía tener un gusto amargo —explicó, sorprendiendo a su hija —. Hanabi, tiene un alma impetuosa, prefiere saltarse los rituales y las ceremonias, así que su té siempre es insípido. En cambio, tú té siempre tiene el gustó adecuado, el balance perfecto de temperatura y sabor. Lo extrañaba.

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos sin que lo pudiera evitarlas. Su padre era un hombre frío, serio, muy poco dado a expresar sus emociones; por eso, aquellas palabras valían tanto, era su extraña forma de decir que la había extrañado. Sin embargo, mantuvo su postura erguida, la espalda recta, las manos envolviendo la taza de té y la mirada baja, en una actitud más bien sumisa pero elegante.

Estaba segura, que sí Toneri la hubiera visto así, la habría convencido de alzar la barbilla y mirar a su padre con orgullo. Por otro lado, la presencia de Naruto la habría relajado, haciéndola olvidar todos sus modales. Pero ninguno de los dos estaba con ella, ni su Luna ni su Sol.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que ambas tazas estuvieron vacías.

—Nunca he sabido cómo comunicarme contigo —confesó su padre, sus ojos recorriendo la periferia —. Con Neji siempre fue más fácil, su seriedad natural y su carácter frío, era tan similar al mío; así que siempre fue fácil abordarlo. En cambio, ustedes, mis hijas, siempre fueron más difíciles de alcanzar. Al principio, cuando Hanabi era pequeña, era tanta su necesidad de sobresalir e imitar mis pasos, que era ella quién iniciaba las conversaciones conmigo. Pero a medida que fue creciendo, que su personalidad evolucionó y el fuego de su ser empezó a arder, se me volvió indómita y atrevida, me costaba entenderla, pero bajo ese fuego seguía estando la niña que quería imitar mis pasos.

» Sin embargo, tú eras distinta. Nunca pude alcanzarte, te lastimé cuando eras una niña, y no te vi realmente sino hasta cuando ya eras una mujer. No fui un buen padre, ni para Hanabi ni para ti, pero entre las dos, contigo me equivoque más que con ella.

—Otōsan —susurró, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

—Es muy tarde para cambiar el pasado, Hinata —dijo, desviando la mirada hacia ella —. Pedir perdón no es algo a lo que este acostumbrado, pero siempre he sabido reconocer cuando he perdido una batalla. Lo siento —afirmó, inclinándose ante su hija.

—No… No, Otōsan. No se disculpe —dijo, bajando la mirada —. Más bien perdóneme a mí, por no esforzarme más, por no lograr a ser la heredera que deseaba. Perdón, por mi culpa murió mi tío, por mí murió Neji-niisan. Por mis decisiones, nuestro apellido fue deshonrado —suplicó, inclinándose ante él.

—No, no tengo porque perdonar lo que no es tú culpa— dijo, posando la mano sobre su cabeza —. Mi hermano decidió sacrificarse por mí, por su libertad. Neji, murió cumpliendo su misión, en una guerra, dando la vida por aquellos que amaba —explicó —. Tú partida nos lastimó, pero yo sabía. Siempre supe, que algún día las leyendas de la Luna se volverían realidades. Y sabía, que cuando eso pasara, los Hyūgas deberían sacrificarse en el bien de la Tierra. Nunca has deshonrado a nuestro clan.

—Otōsan —susurró, alzando la mirada y encontrándose con los ojos claros de su padre.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Hinata.

No pudo aguantar más, dejó que las lágrimas surcaran libres su rostro. Su padre se mantuvo en silencio, a su lado, con la mirada perdida entre los árboles mientras ella sollozó en silencio, con el corazón retumbándole en el pecho.

— ¿Cómo esta Hanabi-chan? —preguntó, intentando secarse las lágrimas, aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Confundida, no sabe que pensar —explicó su padre, sin dirigirle la mirada —. Como hermana, está dolida. Como líder del clan, está tomando las mejores decisiones para su familia. Pero como mujer, no sabe qué pensar. Dale tiempo.

Ella asintió.

— ¿Okāsan?

Hinata volteó hacia atrás, aún con los remanentes de sus lágrimas bailando en la comisura de sus ojos, encontrándose a su hija, frotándose los ojitos mientras dejaba escapar un bostezo, en los brazos de Kiba. Se veía cansada, los labios pálidos y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, su visión le hizo fruncir el ceño de preocupación.

—Disculpen la molestia —interrumpió Kiba —, pero Himeko quería saber dónde estabas.

Hinata asintió, extendiendo sus brazos hacia la niña que Kiba no tardó en entregar. Llevó la mano a su frente, comprobando que tenía un poco de calentura, pero aparte de eso no parecía estar mal, solo cansada.

La intensa mirada de su padre la hizo apartar los ojos de Himeko, provocando que una sonrisa sincera se dibujara en su rostro.

—Otōsan —comenzó Hinata, apreciando como Himeko examinaba al hombre sentado frente a sí —, te presentó a tú nieta, Ōtsutsuki Himeko.

* * *

 _ **Nota:** ¡Tarannn! ¡He vuelto!_

 _Les debo una disculpa por la espera, he estado muy ocupada con la tesis y siendo sincera, sufrí un bloqueo creativo, y todo para nada. Los tiempos de mí tesis no me dan, así que ya defenderé para el próximo año. Prácticamente llevó en mí tesis lo que me tomó la carrera entera, así que entiendan mi sufrimiento. Pero en fin, ya estoy de vuelta, y las musas kunoichis regresaron a mí._

 _Debo disculparme por la escena inicial y su cierre, fue más que todo un capricho. Durante el bloqueó la escribí, me gustó tanto que decidí que debía meterla a la fuerza en la historia, lo cual, espero que no les haya molestado. Me encanta el KibaHina y a decir verdad, me gusta demasiado en está historia. Pero estoy centrada, sé lo que debo escribir, por eso la segunda escena entre estos dos es un cierre a esta pareja. ¿Qué creen? ¿Se me explotaron las cotufas o les gusto?_

 _Lo sé, he vuelto a enrollar las cosas, Hinata ahora sabe que Toneri vive y está dispuesta a recuperarlo, lo ama, y es un hecho. Pero también se encuentra confundida por Naruto, lo admite. Sin embargo su hija y su esposo son su Norte en este episodio. Para el próximo capitulo habrá más NaruHina, lo prometo. En mi mente, tengo planeado unos cuatro capitulos más, contando un epilogo. Espero poder publicar en Diciembre al menos dos capitulos, así que tengame paciencia._

 _¿Qué les pareció el reencuentro con su padre?_

 _Disculpen no haber contestado sus review, he estado con tantas cosas encimas que ni siquiera he tenido tempo de ello. Pero lo haré, lo prometo._

 _Dos ultimas cositas: 1). He abierto una cuenta en twitter ( EscritoraVerde) dedicada exclusivamente al fandom y la literatura, cualquier adelanto de esta historia, o comentario, será publicado bajo el hashtag #CuandoNosVolvamosAEncontrar. 2) He pensado en escribir un fic como regalo de Navidad, pero no estoy muy segura de cómo hacer ¿alguna idea? ¿me inventó algún concurso? Estoy segura de que ustedes podrán aportar mejores ideas de las que a mí se me pudieran ocurrir._

 _Sin más que agregar, me despido._

 _¡Abrazos!_

 _PD. Releyendo los capítulos (en un intentó de vencer el bloqueo) me di cuenta de los muchos errores que hay por ahí esparcidos... Discúlpenme por eso. No tengo beta, por lo que normalmente edito los capítulos yo misma, muchas veces a deshora o con prisas, así que más de un error se me pasa. Discúlpenme._

 _PD2. Este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora :O_


End file.
